Draco Busca Enamorarse
by Helena Grand
Summary: Draco esta decidido; al diablo con todo, las dudas y las inseguridades, que se fueran al carajo su familia, sus compromisos y todo el mundo, porque nada mas importaba que ella. Deseaba por fin merecer el amor, quería enamorarse.
1. Soy Virgen

La situación había llegado al límite admisible para Hermione, eran muchas las veces que se había contenido de contestarle como era debido a ese muchacho engreído que seguía creyendo que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

Quizás no era el momento justo, quizás no era el tema apropiado de discusión y mucho menos la persona idónea, pero el hecho era que estaba tan furiosa y tan harta de sostener esas continuas batallas y ataques verbales que esa última afirmación sobre su persona habían hecho que su sentido común se apagara para hablar, o mejor dicho gritar con aquella determinación unas cuantas verdades que nunca pensó poder ser capaz de mencionar en voz alta.

Si bien era cierto que en mucho influía que vivieran juntos en la misma torre y que muy a su pesar a los dos los hubieran premiado con el mayor honor otorgado por el gran colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwards, lo cierto era que las continuas discusiones por demás triviales estaban a la orden del día.

Hermione había intentado por todos los medios posibles hacer acopio de toda su paciencia y fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir ante las incitaciones de Malfoy, pero era una tarea imposible para ella y más cuando el rubio se proponía pasar una tarde soltándole una sarta de calificativos que rayaba en los límites permitidos cuestionando su inteligencia y su cordura, insinuándole incluso si era una chica o algún espécimen raro del que habría que exigir como en peligro de extinción o con un cartel de "Especie, verdaderamente rara"

El caso es que ese día, la furia hizo hablar con tal claridad y de manera tan abierta a Hermione de temas que abría considerado intocables incluso de tratar delante de su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley. Pero en ese momento no le importo, ya después tendría tiempo para lamentar su falta de juicio y su soltura de lengua, mientras tanto le diría tres frescas al arrogante y bueno para nada de Draco Malfoy.

Todo comenzó aparentemente como otra de las tantas discusiones, debido a que Malfoy había dejando entrar a la torres que compartía con Hermione como premios anuales a su amante de planta Pansy Parkinson, que a juicio de la castaña no era más que una facililla sin cerebro que se enredaba con cuanto hombre se le "parara" por enfrente. Aunque claro en la lista de conquistas de la morena, Draco estaba en su lista de prioridades, por lo que ni tarde, ni perezosa se presento en la torre vestida de mujer fatal.

Como era costumbre Hermione prefería estar en su habitación con tal de no toparse con el desagradable Huron, por lo que no se percato que el rubio había dejado entrar a Pansy y sin mayor preámbulo habían medio destrozado la sala común en sus frenéticas demostraciones de pasión y candor animal antes de adentrarse en la alcoba del descolorido muchacho y comenzar con su alocada faena sexual.

Fueron precisamente los gemidos y los fuertes gritos de excitación que pegaba la descarada morena lo que alertaron a la Gryffindor de que algo ocurría. Salió ya cuando la muy perfíra de Pansy con la cara llena de satisfacción salía del cuarto del chico dejando la puerta entreabierta por la que vio medio desnudo al rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

El rojo se apodero de las mejillas de Hermione haciendo reír de manera más descarada al rubio, que incluso tuvo el descaro de dejar caer por "casualidad" la sabana que llevaba a manera de tapa rabos enroscada en sus afiladas caderas. Aun asi la castaña presa de su pudor desvió la mirada y bajo hecha una furia las escaleras para ir a la cocina y prepararse un té para calmar sus afectados nervios.

Mas el ingenuo del rubio pensó que nada mas ocurriría, al menos nada que no fuera los acostumbrados gritos y reclamaciones por parte de la leona, pero incluso eso le satisfacía, por lo que bajo envuelto solo por una bata de seda sin siquiera preocuparse por ponerse algo mas debajo. Al bajar se encontró con la chica con la espalda recargada en la pared intentando sostenerse, pues sus piernas le fallaban después de encontrarse con la sala destrozada y unas bragas adorando la repisa de la chimenea y un sostén rojo atorado en la punta de un cuadro que adornaba la sala.

Pero el acabose fue cuando escucho bajar a Draco y con sus ojos inyectados de la más pura rabia se encontró con la risa descarada y burlona del hurón.

-¡Oh vamos Granger, no me dirás que no te gusta la decoración! -Dijo con sarcasmo señalando el enorme lio que habían armado en el sagrado recinto.

-¡ERES…! -Se cayó antes de terminar la frase.

-Un dios del sexo. -dijo con vanidad, burlándose aun mas de la chica que seguía con el rostro tan encendido que parecía que explotaría de un momento a otro.

-¡ERES UN PATAN SIN PRINCIPIOS! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESTO! -Le dijo señalando con un dedo acusatorio la escena del crimen, bueno mejor dicho crimen pasional.

-Porque tú seas una santurrona, no quiere decir que los demás somos iguales que tu.

-Si serás un…

-Un que Granger, a mi no me cohíbe hablar del sexo como a ti, a mi no me da miedo explorar mi sexualidad, no soy una santurrona y frígida leona amargada que se escuda como si fuera una monja para no tener intimidad. De hecho deberías dejar que el pobretón de tu amigo te baje los humos a ver si así se que endulza un poco el caracteres.

-No porque tu no conozcas lo que es el pudo quiere decir que todos sean como tu.

-Pues Weasley es hombre y no tardo mucho en encontrar tú remplazo en Lavender ya que decidiste ser tan cerrada. -Aunado a la acusación Draco dejo que se abriera la bata con libertad, dejando sus atributos físicos a la vista de Hermione.

Al verlo se quedo descolocada, la ceja le temblaba en un amago de tic nervioso, apretó los dientes con furia y el color en su cara no podría ser mas rojo de lo que ya era. Fue entonces que todo sucedió tan rápida e inesperadamente que ni siquiera le dio oportunidad a Draco de reaccionar.

Quizás lo más lógico hubiera sido que presa de su desatada ira Hermione le hubiera lanzado un hechizo, unos cuantos gritos e insultos de su ya gastado repertorio, amenazas y demás, sin embargo, algo se quebró en la paciente chica convirtiéndola en un amenaza a punto de cobrar cada humillación.

Fue una mala señal para el rubio cuando vio que los ojos color caramelo de Hermione salían chispas casi de manera literal y poco a poco, con la lentitud de una amenaza natural a punto de sacudir los terrenos del castillo se levantaron las comisuras de sus labios para formar una sonrisa, pero no era cualquier sonrisa era una mueca tal que parecía más una sentencia de muerte que una simple sonrisa.

Si no fuera el rey de Slytherin hubiera retrocedido al ver esa sonrisa formarse en sus labios, esa fue su primera intención para ser sinceros, pero se contuvo a tiempo de caer en el ridículo de emprender huida ante la leona, que consideraba mas una tierna e inocente gatita. Lo que no consideraba Draco es que incluso las gatas sacan la uñas cuando hartas de ser apabulladas se crispan hasta mostrar su garras escondidas en sus aparentemente inofensiva patitas.

Pero no fue solo esa sonrisa en los labios de Hermione lo que le hizo replantearse que era un error seguir parado exhibiendo sus atributos de esa manera, una señal de alarma se encendió en su cerebro al instante que la mirada de la chica bajo de sus ojos con suma lentitud hacia el sur de su anatomía. Encontró una mirada que jamás hubiera creído posible en alguien tan recatada como la Gryffindor, incluso podría jurar que solo Pansy era capaz de mirarle con tal descaro sin sonrojarse.

Hermione hizo gala de todo su aplomo nivelando su respiración que había sido entrecortada, ya fuera por las inmensas ganas de estrangular al susodicho que tenia enfrenté o por el hecho de que tenia frente a ella todo un adonis en potencia. Fuera cual fuera la razón, la actitud había cambiado y Draco se daba cuenta de ese cambio haciendo que un escalofrió le atravesara la columna vertebral.

No era miedo, se dijo a si mismo es solo el instinto de preservación el que hacía que tuviera unas inmensas ganas de replegarse y buscar refugio en las paredes de sus dominios donde no sería vulnerable a la mirada inquisidora de la castaña. Pero como siempre el orgullo pudo más en el carácter del rubio y dejando a un lado los avisos que le enviaba su sentido común para alejarse se quedo inmóvil, imperturbable mientras le permitía a Hermione deleitarse con su anatomía.

-Tienes razón. -Dijo contestando con voz firme mientras tan lentamente como había bajado su vista la subió hasta encontrarse con los ojos grises de Malfoy.

-¿Tengo razón? -Pregunto desconcertado. ¿Cómo era posible? que precisamente la que siempre tenía una respuesta inteligente, ahora simplemente le diera la razón.

-Claro que la tienes, soy una santurrona que jamás ha tenido sexo, soy virgen. -Afirmo con tal seguridad y firmeza, que solo por eso no estallo en carcajadas el rubio. -Por si te interesaba confirmarlo y créeme que no tengo problemas con ello. Prefiero mil veces ser lo que soy, que ser como las muñequitas con las que te acuestas. Si eso te da un motivo para que te burles de mi, hazlo que no me importa en lo más mínimo Malfoy.

Decidida dio un paso al frente sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al rubio que movido mas por el intento de supervivencia que a la lógica dio un paso atrás.

-Soy una insufrible sabelotodo, una come libros, santurrona a la que nadie toma en cuenta porque es una insípida y sin chiste virgen. Pero prefiero ser eso que lo que eres tú que tan fácil se revuelca solo por precarios instintos sin importar con quien comparte su cama. Cuando yo me entregue a alguien será por amor y me entregare sin reservas, permitiendo al que comparta mi cama a explorar mi cuerpo sin límites, que no te quepa duda que puedo hablar sin tapujos del sexo, que tenga el pudor suficiente para no hablar de manera tan obscena como tu es diferente.

-Vaya quien diría que podrías hablar de esa manera.

-Y no solo son pablabas Malfoy, que no te quepa duda que encontrare a un verdadero hombre que me valore y me ame por lo que soy. Y eso hace la diferencia entre nosotros, porque a esta que tienes en frente, a esta que siempre has despreciado por ser una sangre sucia, se vale por sí misma y no necesita de dinero y de un apellido rimbombante para que la tomen en cuenta.

Hermione tenía el rostro a escasos centímetros del rubio

-¿Sabes porque Parkinson esta tras de ti como un perro faldero? ¿Sabes cuantas veces la he escuchado decir que solo se casaría contigo por tu dinero? ¿Tiene una idea de la cantidad de chicas con las que te acuestas piensa lo mismo? Te ven como un buen partido, ven tu dinero, tu posición en el mundo mágico, tu apellido y todo lo que representa ser un Malfoy ¿Pero quién quiere a Draco?

-No sabes lo que dices estúpida.

-Puedes insultarme su eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no te engañes Malfoy podrás hartarte de sexo, revolcarte con cuanta incauta e ingenia chica se te ponga por delante, pero cuantas de ella se entregaran por verdadero amor. Porque podrás tener mucho sexo y tu cama caliente por un rato, pero al final solo te quetas solo y vacio.

Ahora los papeles se habían invertido, Hermione lo miraba llena de diversión, mientras Draco estaba rojo de ira, rabioso de que se atreviera a decirle esa sarta de estupideces. La estrujó por los brazos acercando su rostro de manera amenazante, pero eso no borro la sonrisa en los labios de Hermione.

-Te diría que lamento abrirte los ojos de esta manera, pero te mentiría. Pero cada palabra que te he dicho es cierta por mucho que te pese.

-Estas demente, completamente loca. -Exclamo el muchacho fuera de sí.

-Si tan herrada estoy en mis conclusiones, dime el nombre de alguna de las muchas mujeres con las que te acuestas por la que sientas al menos un poco de cariño. Dime solo un nombre y me quedare callada. Dime cuál de ellas es su entrega te ha demostrado que te ama. Te aseguro que ni Parkinson siendo una arrestada facililla te a dado algo más que no sea puro y vacio sexo.

Los ojos de Draco estaban oscurecidos, y apretando con fuerza su mandíbula no logro articular ningún nombre y para sí mismo pensó que eran muchas, pero en ese momento ningún nombre llego a su cabeza, solo la cruel verdad en las palabras de la Gryffindor.

-Tu silencio lo dice todo Malfoy. Y aun así eres capaz de reírte de que soy una insípida santurrona virgen, de mis principios, de mis ideales y mi origen. Cuando tu ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer el amor con ninguna de tus múltiples conquistas que solo ven lo que representas y no quién eres.

-Eres una estúpida Granger que no sabe lo que dice.

-Quizás si sea una estúpida pero no más que tú que se niega a aceptar lo que es obvio.

Eso fue el colmo para la poca paciencia del rubio que descargo su frustración de la única manera que tenía a mano. Ataco los labios de Hermione con salvajismo de manera brusca, lastimándola. Era un beso violento lleno de rabia contenida, de frustración porque muy en el fondo aun cuando no lo quisiera aceptar era verdad lo que esa estúpida leona le escupía a la cara.

Se colmaba de sexo para no sentir esa soledad que le embargaba, buscando cariño entre las sabanas de una cama que al final se quedaba vacía al no encontrar lo que tanto anhelaba. Pero como reconocer algo que como aquello, como darle la razón al enemigo y decirle que estaba en lo cierto. Así que sin la elocuencia de una inteligente respuesta hizo lo único que era capaz de hacer intentando no pensar, intentando no sentir, perdiéndose ante la necesidad de poseer un cuerpo caliente que aminorara el frio que sentía en su interior, en su propia piel y que le congelaba hasta la fibra más sensible de su cuerpo.

Hermione estaba aturdida sintiendo como profanaba su boca, en ese acto de vandalismo, quiso apartarlo y lo intento pero a pesar de sus esfuerzo no podía hacerlo, el era mucho más fuerte que ella. y por primera vez sintió un verdadero miedo.

Pero no era un miedo contra aquel acto de necesidad de amor que expresaba el rubio tan frenéticamente al morder sus labios y dejar que su lengua explorara a la fuerza cada parte de su boca. Sintió miedo de si misma, miedo a ese sentimiento que siempre mantenía a raya, escondido en lo más profundo de su ser, ese sentimiento que la hizo sentir que esta traicionando sus ideales.

Estaba aterrada de sentir lo que sentía mientras estaba en sus brazos y probaba por fin esos labios que tanto había anhelado que fueran suyo, y le aterro aun mas afirmar algo que había negado tan fervientemente desde hacía ya algún tiempo, estaba enamorada. Y si bien era cierto lo que Malfoy le recriminaba al no entregarse a sus paciones por ser tan pudorosa, lo que no sabía era que no se entregaba a nadie, porque solo se entregaría por amor, y su amor era él, precisamente su enemigo.

De golpe llego el entendimiento al cerebro de Hermione y el terror de reconocer al fin sus sentimientos la dejo paralizada, no opuso más resistencia, pero tampoco colaboro mientras Draco seguía besándola cada vez con mas pasión y menos salvajismo intentando calmar esa necesidad de afecto que lo estaba desbaratando.

Malfoy paro cuando dejo de forcejear y se quedo quieta, la tenia fuertemente abrazada y pegada a su cuerpo, se alejo lo suficiente para ver como cerraba los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza y noto en su rostro miedo, ese sentimiento tan conocido y saber que eso era lo único que le inspiraba a esa testaruda Gryffindor, soltó una carcajada que pretendía ser de burla, pero como siempre esa era la manera de ocultar el dolor que sentía al ver que no consiguió mover en ella otro sentimiento diferente al miedo.

Cerro su bata sin dejar de reír y subió las escaleras para refugiarse en su alcoba antes de que esa estridente carcajada se convirtiera en un amago de llanto, que sabia no debía permitirse, un Malfoy nunca lloraba, aun cuando lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione no abrió los ojos, aun paralizada por la profundidad de sus sentimientos, por el miedo que le producía querer a alguien que le estaba prohibido. Era una gran mentirosa, ella que hablaba de valentía, era una cobarde, una maldita cobarde que hablaba de amor, cuando no era capaz de enfrentar sus sentimientos. Había escuchado esa carcajada como el estruendo de un rayo que la partía por la mitad, porque le había permitido burlarse nuevamente de ella.

Se dejo caer al piso de la sala sin fuerzas a penas escucho un ruido del piso de arriba, como cerraba la puerta de su habitación, y comenzó a llorar como la tonta que era, como la estúpida ingenua que se sentía en ese momento, porque eso era, o al menos eso creía, porque siendo sincera no le importaba el hecho de que la sala estuviera destrozada, lo que la estremecía y estrujaba su corazón eran los celos, los malditos celos al ver como Pansy Parkinson disfrutaba de estar al lado de Draco Malfoy, cuando a ella le estaba prohibido siquiera acercársele.

Draco cerró la puerta y pego su espalda a la fría superficie, poco a poco se dejo resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Pensaba en la maldita impura en el piso de abajo paralizada por el miedo como resultado de sus arrebatados besos, y con amargura hizo el recuento mental de todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado para tener solo sexo, la lista era interminable sin duda y eran pocas las privilegiadas de repetir, entre ellas Pansy, pero ninguna ni siquiera ella, podía calmar ese vacío y esa falta de calor que le estaban congelando con severa lentitud.


	2. Prefiero tu Odio

-2-

Prefiero sentir tu odio, que tu cruel indiferencia.

Hermione lloraba con el corazón contraído, hecha un ovillo en medio de la sala común de premios anuales que se había tornado tan fría como abismal, derramaba lágrimas de frustración y dolor. Hasta que levanto la vista y vio colgado como si se tratara de un trofeo la lencería de Parkinson y eso la hizo salir de su estupor de manera violenta.

Se levanto como un resorte de la posición en la que se encontraba, pasando saliva para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en la garganta, trago con fuerza intentando borrar esa amargura que sentía ahora, después de besar los dulces y frio labios de Malfoy.

Limpio la humedad de su cara con el dorso de su mano, con movimientos rápidos causando incluso un ardor en sus mejillas al limpiar con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero deseaba borrar cualquier rastro de debilidad, cualquier signo de su flaqueza.

-No más. -Exclamo en voz alta, como intentando que esas simples palabras taladraran en su cerebro dejando sus marcas.

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación solo para ir por su varita que había dejado descansando sobre la mesa de noche, no le llevo más de dos movimientos contundentes arreglar todos los desperfectos, dejando tan pulcra como siempre la sala común.

Encendió la chimenea solo para quemar aquellas prendas de encaje rojo, las vio consumirse con rapidez, sin apartar los ojos de las llamas que las carcomían, deseando que estas también pudieran quemar sus sentimientos y hacerlos desaparecer. -No más. - se repitió, Cuando paso al lado de la puerta de Malfoy, prometiéndose a sí misma no dejarse humillar jamás por nadie, y mucho menos por el, por mucho que fuera el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Esa había sido la última burla que le iba a permitir al descolorido y arrogante Slytherin. No se dejaría volver a pisotear, así tuviera que tomar medidas extremas para que el rubio lo entendiera.

Por su parte Draco no podía estar más ajeno a lo que ocurría del otro lado de la puerta. Era sábado, él, el rey de Slytherin, el poderoso Malfoy, acababa de tener un revolcón de ensueño con la exuberante morena Pansy y aun así se sentía tan vacio como miserable.

-Maldita Granger. -Le insulto en voz alta.

Esa poca agraciada fémina era la responsable de remover en él ese sentimiento de vacío que no podía llenar con nada, ni con nadie. Cuantas veces no había intentado ya llenar ese hueco con todo lo que tenía a su alcance sin siquiera estar cerca de lograrlo.

Por eso la odiaba tanto por ser una listilla insoportable, que pretendía tener todas las respuestas, como la odiaba y más ahora que le había recordado la vida superficial y desprovista de afectos que tenia. Pero sin duda se odiaba más a sí mismo por darle la razón al besarla. Pensar en esos besos de los que se había apropiado sin permiso le provocaba tal malestar en el estomago que se lo achaco al asco que representada besar a una impura como ella.

Descolocado y fuera de si había roto varias cosas en su habitación. Lo último fue un tintero que se estrello en una de las verdes paredes creando una gran mancha y tal estruendo al quebrarse que termino fastidiando aun mas al rubio que salió de su habitación dispuesto a vaciar su mente de esos pensamientos que la castaña habían inyectado en sus cerebro por sus afirmaciones.

Al bajar se topo con la sorpresa de que ya todo estaba en su lugar, incluso el fuego estaba encendido, lo que no noto fue que las pendas de su amante yacían entre las cenizas de la chimenea. Ya que estaba todo en orden decidió quedarse dentro de la sala, no deseaba ver a nadie, mucho menos a alguien que le recordara con sus risas falsas y camaraderías hipócritas la razón que tenia la insufrible de Granger.

Se recostó a lo largo del sillón de dos plazas, cruzando sus manos tras la nuca y cerró los ojos. Llevaba a penas escasos minutos en esa posición cuando escucho el ruido de una puerta cerrarse y unos pasos bajando las escaleras de piedra.

Pensó entonces que Granger se detendría para proferir un par de insultos por lo que había pasado hacia una horas y aun con los ojos cerrados esperaba los improperios en su contra al encontrarlo como si nada tendido en un sillón que había reparado, después de haberlo dejado hecho un asco cuando se ejercitaba sobre el cuerpo de Pansy.

Pero no pudo estar más equivocado al escucharla salir de la sala común sin siquiera dignarse en dirigirle la palabra, lastimando con esa acción el orgullo Slytherin por ser ignorado.

-¿¡Quién se piensa que es esa niñata para ignorarme!? -Exclamo y se levanto del sillón para seguirla.

Lo cierto era que prefería los insultos de la Gryffindor a su total indiferencia, por lo que iría a buscarla para proseguir con los ataques verbales, pensando que quizás con ello pudiera apaciguar un poco su espíritu abatido y deteriorado por la soledad.

Porque quizás se escuche estúpido, pero había reconocido que la leona tenia razón, todo aquel que se acercaba a su persona, era motivado por lo que su apellido representaba, cada mujer que había pasado por su cama secretamente deseaba convertirse en su esposa y no porque sintieran amor por él, era la ambición su única motivación, era un trofeo, un marido guapo, de buena posición y con dinero lo que perseguían. Y que decir de los que se decían sus amigos que huyeron cuales ratas cuando las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, incluso ahora que la guerra había terminado y al fin de cuentas había sido su apellido liberado por intervención de Potter, nadie que no requiriera el favor o la protección del apellido Malfoy se acercaba, a menos que fuera por miedo, o para presentar un respeto que en realidad no sentían solo por conveniencia.

Y ya fuera para bien o para mal, Granger no se dejaba intimidar por su apellido, no le deslumbraba su poder o su dinero, no caía cautivada a sus encantos seductores o a su innata galantería. Esa leona lo odia, lo odiaba a el no a su apellido, no a su dinero o posición, simplemente odiaba al hurón desteñido que la había maltratado e insultado a lo largo de sus años de estudio. Y ahora justo ahora sentía que era la única que sentía algo sincero y profundo por el, aunque fuera simple y llano odio.

Motivado por eso la siguió, necesitaba la sinceridad de su desprecio, sus insultos, ese odio desplegarse por sus sentidos para hacerlo sentir un poco vivo y capaz de tener algo que no sean hipócritas alabanzas de lameculos o prontas mujeres facilillas.

Porque por incomprensible e incoherente que pareciera el odio de Hermione Granger era lo único sincero que poseía.

Se pudiera pensar que Malfoy era odiado por muchas personas, quizás demasiadas para ser sinceros, pero ese odio era resultado de la envidia por ponerlo de alguna manera, incluso Ron lo odiaba con todo su ser por tener tanto dinero y restregarle en la cara que el nada tenía; Harry por otro lado ya no lo odiaba, solo no lo toleraba demasiado, el resto era solo una lista interminable de individuos que deseaban tener un poco de lo que tenía ese único heredero de una de las familias mas antiguas y de mayor abolengo del mundo mágico. Mientras que Hermione era quizás la única que lo odiaba por el simple hecho de ser un cabron en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La siguió con demencia por los solitarios pasillos del castillo, con el único objetivo de encontrar un poco de alivio a sus angustias, no le importaba que fueran insultos con tal de sentir algo que lo llenara en esos momentos antes de desmoronarse.

Se encontró un par de metros atrás hasta que la vio salir por un pasaje secreto que el rubio antes no había visto, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso para salir también del angosto pasillo este de cerro dejándolo con un palmo de narices dentro del castillo y con una pared separándole de los tan anhelados insultos de Granger.


	3. Una Salida

-3-

Una Salida, ¿Para intentar escapar de qué, de uno mismo?

¿Dónde demonios había quedado su sentido común? Se preguntaba una y otra vez Hermione, hecha una verdadera leona en el sentido estricto de la palabra, su melena se agitaba alborotada mientras daba vueltas en el espacio disponible dentro de su habitación. Ya había dado un par de grito enterrando las uñas en la almohada mientras intentaba inútilmente ahogas sus gritos de impotencia, agradecía por tanto haber puerto un hechizo silenciados para que el estúpido hurón no se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

Seguía furiosa, como no estarlo después de lo ocurrido, pero lo cierto era que ahora también estaba avergonzada, solo recordar con que poco pudor había hablado sobre sus intimidades y el hecho que era virgen, hacia que los colores subieran nuevamente a la cara. Estaba furiosa sí, pero era más poderoso el sentimiento de humillación y vergüenza que experimentaba ahora.

Desesperada intento huir para dejar en esa habitación su amarga experiencia, intentando alejar las palabras que le retumbaban en el cerebro, palabras que nunca debió decir por muy enojada que estuviera. Quería huir de esa torre, de esa sala, aunque con ello admitiera que esos violentos besos de Malfoy la habían sacudido hasta la fibra más sensible de su cuerpo.

-Estúpida. -Se reprocho en voz alta antes de salir como un remolino de las cuatro paredes de su habitación y casi correr escaleras abajo.

En su carrera pudo ver a Malfoy dormir apacible en el sillón que antes estaba hecho un lio y en el que pudo notar un par de marcas de uñas rasgando la superficie de la tapicería de piel, antes de repararlo. Se le revolvió es estomago de la bilis de solo pensar que estuvieron esos dos revolcándose en ese mismo sillón en el que ahora dormía tan plácidamente pareciendo más un ángel que el demonio que en realidad era.

-No más. -Se repitió mentalmente al pasar de largo. Antes de que su lengua comenzara a tomar vida propia y le siguiera escupiendo unos cuantos insultos a ese adorable ángel malo.

Camino a toda prisa por los pasillos de colegio, sin rumbo fijo, solo con el deseo de perderse, de dejar ese agobio que le impedía pensar con claridad. Se preguntaba que debía hacer para dejar de ser solo la burla de tan detestable Slytherin, mas ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos hacia el se habían transformado. Porque lo odiaba sí, quizás mas de lo que alguna vez lo odio, lo detestaba por el solo hecho de ser un niño mimado, inmaduro, egocéntrico, superficial y cruel, pero lo odiaba aun mas porque se había dado cuenta a estas alturas de su vida que entre mas crecía su odio hacia el mas se enamoraba.

Claro que sonaba contradictorio, ella misma pensaba que era ilógico lo que sentía, acababa de descubrir que no todo es lo que parece. Su sentido común, su cordura, la lógica que siempre empleaba de manera tan mecanizada se había reducido a nada.

Ella que siempre se mofaba de lo inmaduros e inconsistentes pensamientos de las féminas de su casa, que muertas de amor, estaba como zombis, actuando como autómatas sin cerebro, ya fuera por el romanticismo o presas de sus hormonas dejaban de pensar para solo envolverse en la sutil estupidez del enamoramiento. Y ahora estaba ella entre la encrucijada tragándose sus propias palabras con amargura al encontrarse tan idiotizada como la mismísima Lavender Brown de la que tanto se mofaba.

-Idiota descerebrada. -Se reprendía mentalmente mientras giraba por un pasillo casi tirando una armadura que imprudente se había atravesado en su camino.

A donde la llevaban sus pasos no lo sabía, solo tenía en mente un pensamiento "Escapar" ¿De que? ó ¿De quién? No lo sabía con exactitud, solo deseaba desaparecer de ahí y que todo se borrara, no quería seguir pensando o sintiendo la revolución en su pecho y su cabeza.

Rogaba a Merlín porque alguien se apiadara y le lanzara un obliviate para borrar de su memoria todo lo ocurrido ese día, prefería vivir en la negación o la ignorancia de esos sentimientos que sabia no debía sentir y eran antinaturales considerando de qué estaba hablando del maldito ex mortifago que le estaba jodiendo la vida desde que puso un pie en ese colegio.

Cuando fue consiente otra vez de sí misma se encontró en un pasillo desconocido pero que para su suerte era una salida del castillo. Respiro aliviada cuando se encontró libre de alguna manera de esas paredes que tanto amaba pero que ahora la asfixiaban.

Lo que no noto por esta tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y reproches contra sí misma fue que Malfoy la había estado siguiendo desde que salieran de la torre de premios anuales.

Al menos Merlin la había escuchado y mostraba un poco de caridad a favor de la castaña al permitirle encontrar una salida solo visible para aquellos que desearan con todas sus fuerzas y de manera desesperada encontrar una salida y dado que Malfoy lo único que pretendía con esa persecución era seguirle jodiendo la vida en cuanto salió Hermione se cerró la pared como si se tratara de la sala de menesteres escondiéndose de los ojos curiosos.

Ese pasadizo había sido creado muy recientemente como medio de escape en caso de que el castillo fuera nuevamente atacado, así los alumnos pudieran ser evacuados, su ubicación solo la conocía la directora, los jefes de cada casa y ahora Hermione y hasta cierto punto Draco.

Siendo tan nuevo ese pasadizo no estaba marcado en el mapa de los merodeadores, por lo que Hermione ahora tenía una alternativa cuando deseara salir del radar, ya que también estaba protegido por varios hechizos para no ser localizados aquellos que salieran por él, como medida de protección para los alumnos que usaran ese escape en posibles evacuaciones.

Para el que definitivamente no era su mejor día, por el contrario sin duda este estaba entre los peores, era para Draco que estaba armando tremendas berrietas cuando la salida del pasillo se sello y no pudo seguir a Granger.

Estaba furico maldiciendo a todo pulmón, atinando un par de golpes con su puño en la firme pared de piedra, lastimando sus nudillos, sin embargo dentro de su frustración no sintió dolor alguno.

-Piensa, piensa, que hizo esa impura para que se abriera. -Hablaba en voz alta, caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo buscando la manera de abrir de nuevo esa pared.

Recordó repentinamente la sala de menesteres, y se le ocurrió pensar que podía ser esa pared de una naturaleza igual o similar a esa sala que aparecía delante de quien la necesitara con urgencia, con todo lo que pidiera.

Se planto frente a la pared por la que había salido tiempo atrás la castaña y cerró los ojos no solo para tranquilizarse, si no para pensar que sería exactamente lo que deseaba esa insufrible mujer.

Libros, pensó primero, pero le pareció estúpido que saliera del castillo solo para ir por libros, como si no le bastara la biblioteca, aunque se dijo a si mismo que conociéndola era capaz de asaltar cuanta librería se le pusiera en frente. Pero descarto esa posibilidad.

Salir para ayudar a san Potter y el pobretón Weasley pudiera ser una buena opción tomando en cuenta las veces que les había salvado de moría al par de idiotas que no podían valerse por si mismos, pero tomando en cuenta de que la había seguido desde la torre que compartían y que en ningún momento había hablado con ese par, esa tampoco era la respuesta.

Frustrado recargo la frente en la fría pared, deseando encontrar esa salida, quería encontrar a Granger de manera desesperada, de manera tan urgente que incluso a el le pareció extraño. Porque si duda era un deleite hacerla enfurecer, pero bien en su ausencia podría ir tras los de primero o segundo a hacerles un par de bromas, asustarlos, burlarse de ellos, mas no era lo mismo, la quería a ella, deseaba fastidiarla, solo ella podía hacer que sintiera un poco de alivio al decirle sus retorcidos insultos hasta ver como se coloraban sus mejillas llenas de ira, centellaban sus ojos castaños, fruncía el ceño enojada y mordía su labio con tal ímpetu que parecía incluso que lo haría sangran.

Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando de esa manera en la insufrible leona, y a punto de maldecir de nuevo, pensó en cuanto deseaba salir de aquellas paredes que cernían sobre el asfixiantes. Lo que provoco que la pared se abriera y se fuera de bruces por estar con la frene pegada en ella.

Solo por sus buenos reflejos alcanzo a apoyar sus manos antes de que su tan apreciado rostro se impactara de lleno contra el suelo. Se recompuso de inmediato sacudiendo sus ropas y se encontró ante una hilera de altos setos que protegían a la vista esa salida del castillo que curiosamente no se había cerrado, aunque habría que considerar que el motivo por la que permanecía abierta era que no habiendo persecución no había la necesidad de cerrarse.

Draco camino hasta una brecha entre los setos y se encontró con que estaba en la parte trasera del castillo, donde se podía apreciar una buena parte del lago negro y unos jardines que antes no había visto. Pero no se detuvo mas en ver el paisaje o admirar el tranquilo lago que parecía un espejo, o los verdes prados de los jardines, o la vegetación peculiar que ahí crecía, su mirada se detuvo en otra parte.


	4. Aun Sin Merecerlo (Edit)

-4-

Aun sin merecerlo o aun mereciéndolo.

Cuando había pensado que las cosas habían llegado en un punto donde no podían ser peores, ese solo pensamiento se convirtió en la invocación de algo mucho peor. No es que fuera demasiado ágil o deportista, por lo contrario era bastante torpe en cuestiones que involucraran un esfuerzo o coordinación física.

Y ahora se encontraba completamente llena de lodo, después de resbalar por un borde del lago y no conforme con eso rodo hasta ir a parar a las gélidas aguas. Sin duda las cosas siempre tienden a empeorar cuando piensas que ya nada malo puede pasar.

El sentimiento de alivio no le había durado más que unos minutos, dándole una corta sensación de bienestar en el que se dio el lujo de atravesar la columna de setos que se levantaba frente a ella y que ocultaba medianamente esa peculiar salida del castillo. Quedo maravillada al encontrar ese escondido lugar del que estaba segura pocos o ningún estudiante conocía.

Los jardines no estaban tan cuidados como el resto del castillo, la vegetación crecía con libertad, sin embargo, era precisamente ese detalle lo que le daba al lugar un toque especial. Flores silvestres de exóticos colores y de formas tan variadas crecían como por descuido salpicando el verde del césped bastante crecido que parecía levantarse como una alfombra sobre la explanada, musgo, hongos y de más plantas armonizaban con la naturalidad propia del lugar.

Curiosa como era se aventuro a explorar esa diversidad de flora y camino claro sin comprobar la estabilidad del suelo que pisaba, se acerca demasiado a la borde donde cedió la tierra que pisaba haciéndola rodar por la pendiente hasta que termino sumida en el agua del lago.

Con bastante trabajo logro salir de las frías aguas que le provocaron de inmediato un entumecimiento tal que engarrotada por el frio no lograba encontrar su varita de entre sus pesadas ropas ya mojadas, a gatas consiguió salir por fin arrastrándose hasta poder ponerse de pie, sus dientes tiritaban de frio y se sacudía de manera violenta en espasmos. Tan rápido como le fue posible considerando su estado, se quito con esfuerzos el grueso abrigo que ahora estaba hecho una sopa y a penas se disponía a tomar su varita que llevaba bien oculta en la bolsa trasera de sus pantalones algo golpeo contra ella haciendo que se precipitara de nuevo al interior de las ahora agitadas aguas.

Le llevo un par de minutos reaccionar y darse cuenta que era lo que la había pasado, y la había derribado haciéndola entrar de nuevo al lago y la respuesta llego tan pronto vio manotear a su lado jalando grandes bocanadas de aire al estúpido de Malfoy.

Cuando el descolorido muchacho salía por la brecha observo rápidamente a su alrededor buscando su objetivo, no reparo mucho en apreciar el lugar como lo había hecho Hermione, pero lo que le hizo quedarse pasmado fue encontrar la figura de la castaña y segundos después verla desaparecer mientras escuchaba un fuerte grito salir de su garganta.

Con varita en mano y con una sensación de vacío en el estomago se acerco al lugar donde había desaparecido su enemiga, y al hacerlo respiro aliviado al ver que solo se había resbalado la muy idiota, estaba preparado para soltar una sonora carcajada ya que leona ahora parecía mas una gata mojada saliendo a rastras del agua toda empapada y enlodada. Pero no logro su objetivo cuando dio un paso en falso y sin poder remediarlo resbalo llevándose a la apabullada Gryffindor con el de regreso a las congeladas aguas.

En el impacto ambos habían soltado sus respectivas varitas y ahora estaban con el agua hasta las orejas, enlodados de pies a cabeza y con los rostros contraídos por el odio que se profesaban en cada miraba asesina que se dedicaban uno al otro.

Hermione temblaba aun más pero ahora no era solo por frio, ahora era más por pura rabia, incluso sentía su rostro excesivamente caliente, salió con toda la dignidad posible de alguien que se encontraba con la blusa blanca completamente transparente pegada al cuerpo como una segunda piel y sus pantalones favoritos antes azules ahora de un color entre café oscuro y verde vomito, entre el lodo y las plantas que llevaba pegadas y que decir de su cabello que por sí solo y de manera cotidiana era un lio tremendo ahora era algo parecido a un nido de pájaros con las ramas y hojas secas incluidas.

Malfoy se había quedado con la burla atorada en la garganta al verse en la misma estúpida situación que la insufrible impura. Ahora con que cara se mofaría de la reverenda metida de pata de la chica cuando el estaba también hasta el cuello de suciedad, su cabellos siempre perfecto era un asco y su ropa de diseñador junto con sus zapatos eran ahora basura.

Se había atorada en el fango acumulado a la orilla del lago y perdiendo el equilibrio se fue de espaldas hundiéndose por completo. Hermione se burlo de ver que ni siquiera era capaz de salir del lago, pero la risa se le congelo cuando pasaban el tiempo y el hurón no salía a tomar aire.

Odiaba a ese patán que seguramente la había seguido solo para seguirla fastidiando, detestaba al hurón desteñido que la había provocado tanto y en tantas ocasiones hasta el límite de quebrantar su razón haciéndola hablar de mas. Pero entre tanto odio distinguía otros sentimientos más profundos y menos mal sanos, y por mucho que hubiera prometido vengarse de Malfoy sabía que dejarlo morir ahogado era algo por de más extremo y que ella jamás permitiría que manchara su conciencia.

Se movió tan rápido como sus temblorosas piernas se lo permitían y encontró en el suelo la varita, apunto al agua y conjuro un hechizo que saco al indeseable hurón del agua.

Malfoy se había quedado atascado entre las raíces y el fango y desesperado se agitaba intentando liberarse, pero el aire le faltaba y el pánico se apodero de el sabiendo que estaba perdido.

Patético, era patético pensó con ironía, que después de haber sobrevivido a la guerra, moriría por un estúpido incidente ahogado en el lago negro y teniendo como espectadora en primera fila a la desgraciada de Granger que no había levantado un dedo por ayudarle. Los pulmones le ardían por el agua que comenzaba a llegar a ellos, dejo de luchar cuando se vio vencido y espero con calma que la muerte llegara por el. Perdió el sentido antes de darse cuenta que aquella a la que había insultado con los que pensó eran sus últimos pensamiento, era su salvadora.

Joder, como le dolía el cuerpo, sabía que al día siguiente seria un martirio moverse después de estar tan golpeada, entre sus dos caídas al lago y que tuvo que ayudar a Malfoy por que se estaba ahogando estaba agotada y adolorida. Su primera intención era llevarlo a levitando a la enfermería, pero de inmediato descarto la opción ¿Cómo explicaría que salieron del castillo sin permiso? Seguramente serian castigados y les restarían puntos a sus respectivas casas y esa no era ninguna opción factible al menos para ella, y después de todo ya había hecho que el hurón soltara toda el agua que se había trabado, y era muy normal que estuviera inconsciente.

Viéndose incapacitada para hacer cualquier otra cosa tuvo que llevar a Malfoy de regreso a la torre que compartían, con sumo cuidado de no ser vistos. Llegar fue toda una odisea cuando tuvo que esconderse en varias ocasiones tras una armadura o entre algún corredor o aula vacía sosteniendo el peso del inconsciente rubio.

Para cuando Malfoy despertó se encontraba en recostado en la cama de su habitación, completamente limpio, seco y en pijama.

-¡Qué demonios! -Exclamo intentando enderezarse, pero de inmediato desistió, estaba aun muy mareado y débil, el pecho le dolía y su garganta y pulmones le reclamaban el agua que se había tragado en su casi ahogamiento.

Se esforzó intentando recordar que había pasado, le costaba aclarar su mente, su últimos recuerdos no están del todo nítidos, recordaba haber seguido a la insufrible Gryffindor, haber salido del castillo y caer al lago negro, eso le provoco un escalofrió.

Después de todo Granger si lo había sacado del agua, y no solo eso, lo llevo de regreso a la torre y por lo que podía darse cuenta se había preocupado incluso de que no se quedara con la ropa mojada y sucia. Sonrió con arrogancia de medio lado, después de todo el odio de la Gryffindor no había sido suficiente para dejarlo morir.

Con la lentitud propia de un convaleciente el rubio se levanto de la cama, ya con la mente más centrada observo a su alrededor buscando cualquier cosa fuera de su lugar, pero nada, no había rastros de la leona, solo su varita descansaba en la mesa de noche y su ropa sucia y mojada estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Salió a tropezones de su cuarto y camino los cuatro pasos que separaba las habitaciones. Abrió con sigilo y apoyándose en el marco de madera se asomo para encontrarse con que Hermione dormía apaciblemente, exhausta por lo ocurrido esa tarde.

Malfoy la observo un rato sin acercarse demasiado, como temiendo despertarla, se quedo en medio de esa habitación decorada de escarlata y oro, frunció el ceño con desprecio al ver los colores de su casa enemiga, pero se detuvo un poco mas y centro su atención en la chica que dormía ajena a que era observada de esa manera tan penetrante.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado para recordar cuando había sido la última vez, sus labios se curvaron para formar una sonrisa, pero no era la típica mueca altiva llena de superioridad que siempre mostraba, o la sonrisilla burlona impregnada de sarcasmo o aquella que utilizaba pretendiendo ser el seductor empedernido y dejar en claro el gran cabron que era. No, esta era una sonrisa diferente, quizás la primera que mostraba porque realmente le apetecía reírse de la ironía que representaba que aquella insufrible e insoportable mujercilla le demostrara una vez mas que era mucho mejor que él.

Se daba cuenta que en su soledad la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir su odio, su enojo, necesitaba encontrar su rostro contrariado por la furia, el desdén en cada palabra venenosa y cada insulto, porque tenia la imperiosa necesidad de sentir que al menos era capaz de despertar en alguien sentimientos, sin importar si estos fueran malos.

No la entendía que motivaba a esa impura que ahora se miraba tan indefensa, nada más lejos de la realidad, pensó y volvió a sonreir ante ese pensamiento, porque por muy inocente que pareciera ahora que su respiración era lenta, sus parpados rosados cubrían sus ojos caramelo, y su rostro estaba relajado, sabía que a cualquier incitación sacaría sus garras de leona, estaría con el entrecejo fruncido y el rostro enrojecido por la ira, respiraría aceleradamente mientras su pecho se agitaba y ese par de ojos inocentes lanzarían chispas que aterrorizarían a cualquiera.

Por eso no la comprendía cómo podía ser capaz de olvidar con tanta facilidad al punto de salvarlo, no entendía del todo la manera de pensar y actuar de esa chiquilla terca que se jactaba de ser la mas inteligente cuando no era mas que una estúpida que teniendo en sus manos la posibilidad de vengarse de todos los años de sufrimiento y humillación a la que fue sometida bajo sus manos, no había dudado en salvarle la vida.

-Pobre estúpida cobarde. -Pensó para si mismo, sin darse cuenta que en esa habitación solo había un cobarde y no era precisamente aquella que dormía.

Salió de esa habitación, con tal de no ver esos colores que irritaban sus sentidos y a su parecer atentaban contra el buen gusto, regreso a su alcoba para intentar seguir durmiendo. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero le agradecía profundamente el gentil gesto de no haberlo dejado morir aunque lo mereciera.


	5. Despertar Adolorido

-5-

Despertar adolorido... muy adolorido…

¡Por Merlín! Exclamo la castaña apenas se removió un poco entre las sabanas, el menor de los movimientos hizo que saliera por completo de su sueño debido a las molestias, tenía el cuerpo adolorido, podría jurar que incluso la uña del dedo chiquito de su pie izquierdo le dolía con ganas. Entre quejidos lastimeros y maldiciones impropias en ella se levanto de la cama con dirección al baño del piso inferior, donde había una gran tina de baño, necesitaba urgentemente una ducha de agua caliente para relajar su afligidos y contraídos músculos. Muy caro les estaba cobrando su cuerpo el accidentado día de había tenido el día anterior.

Moviéndose con la agilidad de una anciana tomo sus neceseres y bajo a paso lento sosteniéndose de las paredes, había tomado la precaución de llevar algunas pociones revitalizantes y relajantes musculares para ayudarle a sobrellevar la situación.

Llenando la tina de agua caliente, vertió sales minerales relajantes. Se desnudo con lentitud ya que cualquier movimiento brusco le recordaba que no era lo más indicado si sabía que era lo que le convenía.

Completamente desnuda se observo en el espejo antes de entrar al agua y pudo ver las manchas moradas en su espalda baja, esos purpuras recordatorios de los golpes recibidos cuando rodo por la pendiente cayendo en seco sobre el lodoso piso, sus muslos mostraban oscuros cardenales así como algunos arañazos a cuenta de las raíces que sobresalían a la orilla del lago.

Después de una larga inspección se metió con cuidado en la cálida agua y cerrando sus ojos intento relajarse, no quería pensar en nada, pero como siempre sus deseos no serian cumplidos, su mente la traicionaba, al igual que sus hormonas. Pero como olvidar ese blanquecino cuerpo como tallado en mármol de un inconsciente muchacho albino.

Porque lo desnudo a conciencia de lo que se encontraría al despojado de la lodosa ropa, ya lo había visto al natural cuando descaradamente se había abierto la bata delante de ella, y ya que no tenía pudor alguno ni respeto hacia su persona ¿Por qué ella tendría que respetarlo?

Y tan responsable como era no podía dejarlo simplemente en su habitación en ese estado, considerada lo había hecho levitar hasta el cuarto de baño para dejarlo decente antes de dejarlo descansar en su cama ya completamente libre de la mugre que llevaba pegada.

Se reprendió mentalmente por su osadía, pero se obligo a terminar su tares, tenía que reconocer que no solo lo había de buena gente, por el contrario, por primera vez actuaba pensando en su propia satisfacción. Fue bastante difícil, pero sabía que bien valía la pena el esfuerzo cuando lo libro completamente de la ropa y se encontró con ese cuerpo perfecto.

Pensando en la posibilidad de que despertara lo había dado un par de gotas de una poderosa poción de sueño en una solución revitalizante que al mismo tiempo le ayudaría a recuperarse, y ya con la seguridad de que no despertaría lavo a conciencia cada parte de su cuerpo, un tanto temerosa de tocar esa piel pálida, pero al final decidida, mas cuando recordó sus insultos, mas cuando recordando que la había dicho santurrona, y aun reconociendo que lo era, se negaba a seguir siendo la misma de siempre.

Colorada a más no poder, sentía su rostro arder por la vergüenza, por el pudor perdido, mordía su labio inferior con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de partirlo en varias ocasiones.

Pero se deleito al pasar la esponja jabonosa por toda la extensión de esa piel blanquecina, que era tan perfecta que no podía dejar de suspirar mientras lo hacía, bajo tan al sur como le fue posible debido al temblor que se comenzó a apoderar de sus manos, tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando llego a esa zona cubierta por bello ensortijado y tan rubio como el de su cabellera platinada y paso tan rápido que incluso dudaba si en algún momento había tocado esa sensible zona con la esponja.

Era un ángel, aunque un ángel malo, pero no podía ser de otra manera.

Hermione decidió terminar con ese adorable suplicio, lo seco con cuidado antes de cambiarlo como si se tratara de un bebe. se prometió que nadie sabría a lo que se había atrevido ese día, mentiría lo necesario para que ni siquiera el rubiecillo se enterara como lo había profanado con sus manos muggle su anatomía al lavarlo. Ahora podría morir ciertamente satisfecha.

Suspiro la leona antes de regresar a la realidad, el agua ya se había enfriado y comenzaba a temblar por el frio, se levanto con cuidado y se envolvió en la toalla para secarse. Parándose frente al espejo comenzó a cepillar su cabello después solo froto un poco de ungüento en sus moretones para que desaparecieran pronto. Se sentía mucho mejor físicamente el baño le había ayudado mucho y sumado a las pociones parecía un milagro que ya fuera capaz de moverse mucho mejor sin sentir que sus músculos se romperían en algún momento.

Poniéndose su bata salió del baño para regresar a su habitación para cambiarse, ese día había quedado con sus amigos para salía a Hogsmeade y no deseaba retrasarse.

Se cruzo con Malfoy cuando ya se diría a la salida de la torres.

-¿Quieres explicarme como termine en mi cama? -Se atravesó para impedirle el paso.

-Desaparece. -Fue su respuesta.

-¿Tu me quitaste la ropa? -Dijo con una sonrisa burlona levantando la ceja con malicia.

-No haría tal cosa, pedí la ayuda de un elfo. No hiba a permitir que si te enfermaras después me culparas por tu estupidez.

-¿Mi estupidez? Si más no recuerdo tú llegaste al agua antes que yo.

-Sí pero yo no era la que se estaba ahogando. -Fingiendo indiferencia lo empujo con su mano para pasar.

Pero claro escapar no sería tan fácil para la leoncita que se estremecían cuando el hurón le tomo por la muñeca.

-Mas te vale que nadie se entere de lo sucedido.

Hermione sonrió. -Eso tendré que pensarlo, no te garantizo nada.

Enojado Draco la empujo contra la pared. -Que ni se te ocurra abrir la boca. -Amenaza.

-No le temo a tus amenazas. -Dijo tajante.

-Piénsalo Granger no querrás que haga de tu vida un infierno.

-Mi vida ya es un infierno desde que compartimos el mismo aire y si crees que me intimidan tu palabrería estas equivocado. Solo piensa que si quieres guerra te daré guerra, ya me canse de aguantar tus tonterías. -Le dijo aventándolo con ambas manos para liberarse, y salió de la sala dejando al rubio maquinando su primer movimiento.


	6. Perdidas por las Serpientes

-6-

Perdidas por las Serpientes.

Ya no dormía, solo estaba tendido cuan largo era sobre su cama usando sus manos como almohada bajo su nuca, observaba el techo y pensaba, solo pensaba intentando descifrar aquellas lagunas que lo atormentaban desde que se había despertado. Después de las horas de sueño su mente se había aclarado y lo asaltaban las dudas ¿Cómo se las había arreglado la insufrible leona? Para dejarlo en su cama limpio y vestido como si el mismo lo hubiera hecho.

De reojo vio hacia el cesto de la ropa sucia y con una pregunta rondando en su cabeza se levanto para revisar el contenido, ahí encontró un par de calcetines, un pantalón y una camisa negra, así como el abrigo, cada prenda lista para ser incinerada por el mal estado en que se encontraba, incluso sus zapatos de diseñador estaban a un lado del cesto. Cada pieza estaba acomodada a pesar de su suciedad y mal estado, pero lo que lo desconcertó un poco encontrar, fueron sus bóxer minuciosamente doblados entre todo eso.

Se preguntaba si esa listilla de Granger se había atrevido a desnudarlo por completo, pero esa no era la única pregunta que le taladraba el cerebro, tenía muchas dudas entre ellas, que parecía que incluso lo habían bañado, lo sentía en el aroma a limpio que despedía su piel, su cabello estaba también recién lavado y perfumado. Se resistía a creer que esa leona hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, tenía demasiado pudor y sentido del recato esa insufrible santurrona como para atreverse a algo como eso, pero algo entonces se removía en la boca de su estomago al preguntarse entonces quien había osado a desvestirlo y bañarlo en su estado inconsciente.

Muchas eran las posibles respuestas, aunque quizás solo dos eran las que tenían más posibilidades; la primera era que contra todo pronóstico y haciendo de lado su difícil carácter, hubiera sido Granger, aunque a su parecer no era algo tan posible considerando sus modos; la segunda opción quizás era la correcta, pensaba que posiblemente la Gryffindor hubiera pedido ayuda a alguno de los elfos domésticos del castillo. Pero hasta no saber qué había pasado realmente todo eran meras especulaciones.

Después de la corta discusión que entablaron por la mañana, Draco se había quedado con un mal sabor de boca, no le agradaba la sensación de sentirse vulnerable y sabia que de saberse lo que había ocurrido el día anterior seria la burla del colegio.

No se escuchaba nada bien el hecho de que estuvo a punto de ahogarse y que había sido rescatado por Hermione, el papel de damisela en apuros no le sentaba nada bien al rubio y no confiaba que la leona pudiera guardar el secreto del incidente. Algo que tampoco le ayudaba a tranquilizarse era esa nueva actitud de reto y autosuficiencia que había mostrado la chica, no era que la considerara del todo inofensiva mas después de que en tercer año fue capaz de darle un buen derechazo, pero encontró algo muy diferente en su mirada, algo había cambiado en ella y no podía definir bien que era.

Hermione por su parte se había reunido con sus amigo a la entrada del castillo para irse juntos a Hogsmeade, pero no estaba tranquila iba demasiado distraída para seguir el hilo de las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo a su alrededor y eso no paso desapercibido por la rubia Luna.

-Te noto distraída. -Dijo en voz baja mientras aligeraba el paso para retrasarse unos pasos junto a la castaña y solo ella la escuchaba.

La castaña suspiro abatida, como decirle a su amiga que se encontraba así porque su corazón se había equivocado y había depositado su amor en alguien prohibido.

-Ese suspiro me dice que estas enamorada y esa carita triste que tienes demuestra que no es algo que te guste. ¿Quién es esa persona especial?

La leona se sobresalto aun a pesar del tiempo que eran amigas le seguía sorprendiendo la manera tan directa de Luna para expresarse. Levanto por fin la vista para encontrarse con los enormes ojos azules de su amiga y se vio desarmada por esa mirada.

-¡Oh Luna! -Exclamo apesarada. -Tienes razón estoy enamorada.

-Pero no entiendo tu aflicción.

-Es que si supieras de quien se trata me entenderías. -Soltó después de verificar que no había nadie cerca que pudiera escucharla.

-Entonces dime quien es.

-Draco Malfoy.

-No veo cual es el problema. -Se encogió de hombros la rubia como si no le pareciera nada especial que Hermione estuviera enamorada de Draco.

-No entiendes Luna que eso no debe ser, todos estos años me ha hecho la vida imposible, aun ahora sigue siendo un cretino arrogante que no desperdicia la menor oportunidad para agredirme, es mi enemigo desde el primer día en que puse un pie en el colegio.

-Posiblemente tienes razón, pero supongo que eso no cambia lo que sientes.

Hermione se quedo descolocada ante la afirmación de Luna, era verdad, Malfoy podía ser la peor persona del mundo y aun así no podía cambiar sus sentimientos, no ahora que había descubierto muy a su pesar que estaba enamorada.

-Yo creo que en el fondo no es malo, simplemente se siente solo.

La leona no contesto que mas podía decir cuando ella no comprendía, su cabeza le decía que lo que sentía era irracional, era algo imposible y aun así su corazón se aferraba a no dejar ir ese amor que le causaría muchos dolores de cabeza y seguramente mucho sufrimiento.

Luna solo miro al horizonte antes de tomar la mano de su amiga y tirar de ella para que continuaran caminando. Y cuando ya se encontraban emprendiendo de nuevo su camino la rubia hablo de nuevo de manera distraída.

-Los Slytherin tienen en su aparente peligrosidad ciento atractivos. -Admitió y Hermione paro de golpe haciendo que se detuvieran de nuevo.

-¿A quién te refieres? ¿También te interesa una serpiente? ¿Quién es?

Los ojos azules de luna mostraron un brillo especial cuando se quedo en silencio solo pensando en un rostro conocido, suspiro y regreso su mirada a la de Hermione que la observaba con angustia, dándose cuenta que su inocente amiga también había perdido la batalla contra las serpientes y le habían secuestrado el corazón.

-Nott. -Dijo con simpleza y una sonrisa enamorada curvo sus labios, parpadeo varias veces como saliendo de un sueño y continuo caminando de manera distraída, sumida en sus pensamientos.

La Gryffindor se quedo estática por un momento antes de darle alcance a su amiga, su primera intención había sido reprenderla, dejarle claro que no debía posar sus ojos en ese chico, que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, que este era malo y ella demasiado ingenua, pero después lo pensó mejor, quien era ella para reprender a su amiga cuando ella estaba en la misma situación, solo rogaba a Merlín que Theodore Nott no le hiciera daño a Luna, ella era demasiado sensible e inocente.

Cuando la alcanzo solo se limito a pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros con comprensión, había encontrado en Luna cierta complicidad, las dos tenían la misma enfermedad, las dos estaban enamoradas de un par de serpientes y muy probablemente al final las dos terminarían heridas.

Aunque pensándolo mejor quizás Luna podría tener alguna posibilidad con Nott, considerando que el no había sido especialmente seguidor leal del innombrable ni profesaba el mismo odio por los hijos de muggles que el resto de su casa, era un muchacho tímido y reservado hasta cierto punto, muy inteligente y atractivo, y Luna era dulce y bonita, podría conquistarlo. Las diferencias que antes habían existido entre las casas ya no eran las mismas, además la rubia aunque un poco diferente era de sangre limpia, asi que su linaje no sería problema para que el Slytherin se fijara en ella.

Quizás solo necesitaban una oportunidad para conocerse y con un poco de suerte encontrar alguna afinidad que los llevara a ser algo más. Sabía que quizás tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en ese tímido Slytherin, pero deseaba con todo su corazón que al menos Luna fuera feliz, era consciente que su amor por Malfoy estaba condenado al fracaso, pero ver una remota esperanza de que su amiga pudiera ser correspondida le daba el aliciente para ayudarla y poner todo su empeño en hacer crecer esa esperanza y convertirla en realidad.

De alguna manera le ayudaría también a ella mantener su cabeza ocupada para no estar pensando en ese hurón desabrido.

No tardo en ver una oportunidad cuando en Hogsmeade visualizo a un par de muchachos caminar frente a los aparadores de una famosa y exclusiva tienda de Quidditch.

Malfoy y Nott se detuvieron para ver los nuevos artículos exhibidos.

-Acompáñame Luna. -tomo a la rubia de la mano y se dirigieron a donde estaban los dos chicos.

-Disculpa Nott podemos hablar un momento. -Le pidió amablemente cuando estuvieron frente a ellos.

El muchacho se mostro sorprendido de que la Gryffindor le hablara y al parecer no era al único que le extrañaba ese acercamiento tan repentino. Malfoy frunció el ceño contrariado imaginando que no era nada bueno que la Leona se acercada de esa manera con su amiga Lunática.

-Solo será un momento. -Insistió ante el silencio del castaño de ojos azules

-Claro ustedes dirán.

-Preferiría que fuera a solas si no te molesta.

Nott se giro para ver de manera significativa a Malfoy, quien entendiendo la indirecta y muy a su pesar, los dejo solos.

-Veras Nott, lo que ocurre es que necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Si deja te explico, Luna necesita ayuda en Transformaciones y me es imposible darle asesoría, entre mis horarios y los deberes como premio anual en estos momentos no cuento con tiempo disponible, y ya que tu eres muy bueno en la materia pensé que eras el indicado para ser tutor de Luna.

-No puedo, además que ganaría yo de esto.

-Como premio anual puedo otorgarte créditos por la asesoría, piénsalo no te cuesta nada y podrías ganar puntos para tu casa.

Luna permanecía en silencio con la mirada agachada sin poder enfrentar al chico que la miraba atentamente, no desmintió a Hermione aunque ganas no le faltara, no era que fuera muy bien en la materia, pero tampoco necesitaba un asesor, sabía que eso solo era un plan de la castaña para darle una oportunidad.

-Si no puedes no hay problema. -Dijo al fin la rubia a penas levantando un poco la mirada que ahora estaba un poco triste. -Mi deseo no es molestar, será mejor buscar a alguien más. -Le indico Luna a la castaña y tomándola por el brazo comenzaron a alejarse.

-No espere, esta bien, me caerían muy bien un par de créditos.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha. -Me alegra escucharte Nott. Los dejo solos para que se pongan de acuerdo con sus horarios y en cuanto regrese al colegio le informare a McGonagalla para que te otorgue esos crédito. -Se despidió con un movimiento de mano de ambos chicos.

Era curioso verlos juntos, Theo y Luna eran muy diferentes pero sin duda eran igual de tímidos, estuvieron en silencio largo tiempo hasta que la rubia le hablo de alguna de las muchas creaturas imaginarias que rondan por su cabeza, arrebatándole una tímida sonrisa al castaño por la facilidad y seguridad con la que hablaba de seres en los que solo ella creía.

Hermione se alejo, regresaba al castillo no le apetecía estar con sus amigos ya después le inventaría alguna escusa, ahora deseaba estar sola para poder pensar, para poder recordar al objeto de su amor. Lo que no pensó era que su deseo se cumpliría más rápido de lo planeado.

Malfoy intercepto cuando ya estaba a la salida del pueblo. Le tapo la boca para que no gritara y le quito la varita.

-Serás idiota que susto me has dado. -Le grito cuando le destapo la boca.

-¿Les has dicho algo? -Pregunto estrujándole los brazos

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Suéltame -Intentaba soltarse pero era mucho más fuerte el muchacho.

-¿Qué si les has contado algo de ayer?

-Vamos Malfoy ni quien se acuerde de eso, tengo cosas más importante en las cuales pensar, que en el tremendo error que cometí al sacarte del agua. -Mintió con tal facilidad que ella misma se sorprendió. -Además mis asuntos con Nott no son de tu incumbencia. -Espeto soltándose del agarre del rubio y continuo su camino.

Malfoy se quedo como un tonto con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, no fue algo agradable escuchar que la leona y Nott tuvieran algún asunto que tratar. Apretó los puños y a grandes zancadas siguió los pasos de la Gryffindor.

No iba a permitir que la atención de Hermione se desviara en su compañero de casa, el era el único con el derecho legitimo de contar con su odio, y eso se lo tendría que aclarar a la Leona, así tuviera que cometer un par de maldades en su contra para mantener ese extraño vinculo que mantenían mientras peleaban.


	7. Justicia Divina

-7-

Justicia Divina

Definitivamente estar en brazos de Malfoy la descolocaba, tanto que ni siquiera se acordó que el rubio le había quitado su varita, nerviosa caminaba tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, lo que no fue una buena idea considerando que era un tanto torpe en cuestiones físicas.

Pero no contemplo ese pequeño detalle, en su desesperada huida ni siquiera había reparada en que unos pasos la seguían de cerca, pero un ruido la hizo voltear repentinamente para ver el origen y ese descuido fue suficiente para pisar una saliente roca del camino y hacer que terminar en el piso con el tobillo lastimado.

Draco movido por el instinto se acerco rápidamente, su primer pensamiento había sido el de burlarse, pero al encontrarla en esa posición tan vulnerable no tuvo el valor para reírse de su desgracia, solo justifico su actitud pensando en que si ella se había tomado la molestia de salvarle, porque no pagar el favor ayudándola. Se inclino para ver de cerca la pierna de la leona y esta estaba tan desconcertada por su cercanía que le permitió tocarla.

Si decir nada le entrego su varita, ese sería el pretexto usado por seguirla y tomándola en sus brazos la cargo como si fuera una pluma y continuo su camino de regreso al castillo.

Hermione tenía el rostro enrojecido y temía encontrarse con la mirada gris del descolorido muchacho, no podía apartar de sus mente las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo y eso la tenia muda por el momento, sin comprender que motivaba a su enemigo a llevarla en peso a la enfermería y no solo eso, a sentarse en la cama de un lado después de que la enfermera se retirara a traer un poción para desinflamar, un tanto confundida al ver la actitud pasiva del Slytherin.

-Este es el trato Granger, yo no diré nada de tu estupidez, si tú no dices nada de lo que paso ayer, después de todo he saldado mi deuda al ayudarte. -Le dijo lo más seriamente posible.

Hermione cayó en cuenta de los motivos del hurón para ayudarla, solo deseaba que guardara el secreto de que lo había ayudado, por algún motivo eso la hizo sentir decepcionada, una punzada en su pecho la saco del letargo mental en que se encontraba. Hubiera deseado estar en otro lugar y demostrarle a ese niñato lo imbécil que era, pero sin remedio solo se limito a contestar de la misma manera frían en que el le hablara.

-No diré nada, si eso quieres, pero que sepas que aun me debes un favor, esto no se compara con haber salvado ayer la vida. -Dijo señalando su tobillo. -Pero te doy mi palabra que nadie sabrá de lo ocurrido ayer, eso solo queda entre los dos, y ya que tienes lo que quieres lárgate.

El resentimiento era palpable en la voz de la Gryffindor, que desvió la mirada a la ventana para no ver más a ese insoportable muchacho. Draco hubiera preferido permanecer en el lugar pero no tenia mas escusas para seguirla molestando, al menos no, si no quería que la enfermera lo castigara.

Malfoy salió de la enfermería evadiendo la realidad que se mostraba frente a el, pero alguien imparcial podría decir que era normal esa actitud evasiva cuando el nada sabía de sentimientos.

De alguna manera era como explicarle a un invidente los colores del arcoíris, este no podría entender cuando sus ojos jamás han visto como es el intenso azul del cielo, el blanco algodonoso de las nubes, el verde de los árboles o el colorido multicolor de las flores. Draco no podría entender por si solo la profundidad de sus emociones, no tenía la capacidad en esos momentos, porque simplemente nunca había experimentado nada similar.

Que podía saber un Malfoy lo que era sentir la calidez de una mano tomar la suya y la corriente eléctrica traspasar la piel con una sola caricia. Cuando se le había enseñado a ser frio y jamás demostrar sus débiles emociones.

Confundido, esa era la palabra que buscaba cuando salía de la enfermería con la mente turbia y el cuerpo lleno de sensaciones no del todo agradables. Incluso pensó que algo en el desayuno le había sentado mal cuando sentía un raro vacio en la boca del estomago y escalofríos en todo su cuerpo cuando llevaba en brazos a la Gryffindor.

Los premios anuales pasaron algunos días en paz, una extraña tregua se había formado entre ambos, en mucho por el malestar inexplicable que sentía el rubio platinada, no podía entender que era lo que le ocurría, desesperado había acudido con a la enfermería pero nada parecía funcionar, los últimos días le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño y sentía cierta ansiedad que representaba un suplicio, incluso se había negado ya en dos ocasiones a que Panay lo visitara a su torre, para la furia de la morena.

Pero había descubierto que los muchos malestares que tenía se presentaban mas cuando cierta mujercilla odiosa no estaba presente, pensó entonces que algo raro le estaba haciendo la leona para que se sintiera de esa manera, pero no entendía que podía hacer.

Otra de las cosas que tampoco entendía era porque le molestaba tanto que Hermione hablara con Theo, el chico era su amigo uno de los pocos que consideraba verdaderos, pero esa amistad que había surgido tan de repente entre ellos, lo contornaba por alguna extraña razón.

Pensaba que era quizás su necesidad de no estar solo, lo que le hacía extrañar los gritos de la Gryffindor, esas constantes peleas a las que se sometían eran el pan nuestro de cada día, y ahora ante la calma aparente ni siquiera se podía aferrar a esas monumentales discusiones para acallar esa soledad que lo carcomía con lentitud desesperante.

La impura pasaba más horas fuera de la sala al pendiente de otro Slytherin que no era el y eso le enfurecía, no encontraba donde cuadraba en todo eso la lunática, pero era un hecho que esos tres tenían algo entre manos y el deseaba saber de que se trataba, el no se tragaba el cuento de que todo se tratara de una asesoría, mucho menos que Hermione le hubiera pedido a Theo que él la impartiera a su amiga, en al caso ella misma lo hubiera hecho, la conocía lo suficiente para conocer aquella imperiosa necesidad de la castaña de ayudar a los demás.

Lo que si era un hecho constatado era que lejos de mejorar Luna estaba empeorando y eso le preocupaba sobre manera a la Gryffindor que se sentía culpable por eso. Pero es que Lovegood no podía concentrarse al tener de cerca al atractivo chico y por mas que este se esforzaba no lograba que realizara bien los hechizos de transformación mas sencillos. Había incluso una tarde tomado la mano de la chica para convertir una esatua de un perro en uno real y había hecho que explotara apenas Luna sintió la respiración de Nott cerca de su oído.

-En definitiva Luna si no te concentras Theo no nos seguira ayudando.

-Esque me pone tan nerviosa que no puedo evitarlo. -Dijo con pesar la rubia.

-Bueno cálmate no es para tanto, solo que creo que además de tomas clases con Nott, también las tomaras conmigo, si no vas a reprobar.

-Está bien.

Y eso fue el acabose para Malfoy que prácticamente ya no coincidía para nada con la Gryffindor que como buena amiga dedicaba todo su tiempo libre para ayudar a Luna, y por tanto pasaba muchas horas con Nott también.

Pero pronto cambiarían las cosas, cuando el descolorido hurón comenzara a sentir aun mas emociones inexplicables para el.

Era un fin de semana cualquiera y ya que era temprano y deseaba relajarse había bajado al baño principal para gozar de un buen rato de relajación. Lleno la tina de agua caliente y se metió dispuesta a borrar de su mente cualquier preocupación, aunque últimamente lo único que la torturaba era una persona, y ese era Malfoy.

Hermione había decidido mantener una distancia prudente, sabiendo que no tenia esperanza alguna para conquistar el amor de ese descerebrado muchacho, eran muchos años de discordia y guerra declaradas tan abiertamente que a estas alturas del partido nada cambiaria, porque ella estúpidamente se hubiera enamorado.

No ayudaba en mucho haberlo visto desnudo, haber tocado esa pálida y suave piel era había sido una locura, ahora cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar sonrojarse y recordar como con sus propias manos delineo esa escultural figura de mármol. Esos brazos fornidos y ese pecho fuerte y bien marcado bajo la túnica de Slytherin la hacían estremecer, se sentía pecaminosa cuando recordaba cada detalle de su anatomía, ese bello rubio ensortijado cubriendo sus generosas partes íntimas, sus muslos, si marcado estomago. Todo en el era bello, delicioso y cautivador y se maldecía por pensar en el de esa manera, pero le parecía imposible no hacerlo.

Ese era el motivo por que lo evitaba y trataba de mantenerse ocupada ayudando a Luna a afianzar su amistad con Theo y que en el proceso su despistada amiga no reprobara. Cosa que tampoco estaba siendo sencillo.

Esos pensamientos rondaban en la loca cabecita de la leona que suspiro cuando después de haber pasado cerca de una hora dentro de la tina se disponía a salir, cuando la puerta del baño de abrió de manera abrupta dejando a Malfoy ver el cuerpo completamente desnudo de la Gryffindor que se quedo congelada al igual que el impertinente rubio.

El destino se habia encargado de igualar las circuntancias, ahora ambos chicos conocian su mutua desnudez, justicia divina, Hermione pronto habia pagado haber visto al natural al bello especimen que era Malfoy, ahora se invertian los papeles y por el rostro del Huron, parecia no disgustale para nada lo que veía tan atentamente.


	8. Una Venus

-8-

Una Venus

Parecían que el tiempo se había detenido o que ese par estaba petrificados por algún extraño hechizo, que los tenia inmóviles como piedras.

Hermione tenía todavía un pie dentro de la tina de baño, sosteniéndose con una de sus manos de la barandilla lateral para no resbalar mientras salía del agua se había quedado de una pieza, viendo a Draco que aun tenía sujeto el pomo de la puerta y la observaba de arriba abajo con una expresión en su rostro que no supo interpretar.

Por su parte Draco a pesar de mantenerse inmutable, se encontraba sorprendido con el descubrimiento que había hecho hacia unos instantes. Su primera intención como siempre había sido molestar a la insufrible leona, por lo que había esperado paciente a que esta entrara al baño principal para tener la oportunidad de espiarla y hacerla enfurecer para tener su dosis de insultos pre pagados que desde hacia bastantes días no tenia y necesitaba con urgencia.

Espero lo suficiente a su consideración con el oído pegada a la puerta para saber el momento justo en el que tenía que entrar, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y dentro del cuarto de baño no se escuchaba sonido alguno, y ya que no se distinguía especialmente por ser muy paciente con un simple hechizo había quitado el seguro de la puerta, para después abrir de un tirón.

Con lo que no contaba era que verla de esa manera lo perturbaría al punto de estar inmóvil sin poder apartar sus ojos de ese cuerpo plagado de gotas de agua que resbalaban delineando sus formas.

Sus pupilas se dilataron ante lo que se presentaba ante sus nada castos ojos grises, nunca hubiera pensado que detrás de esa apariencia insípida y sin chiste que siempre tenía esa Gryffindor pudiera encontrarse algo más. Había que admitir que aunque conocía un par de chicas de cuerpos exuberantes, la sencillez en las formas de la leona no demeritaba en nada.

Parecía una Venus emergiendo de la profundidad de las aguas, su largo cabello castaño había adquirido un color achocolatado debido a que estaba mojado y este se pegaba enmarcando unas finas facciones que no mostraban emoción alguna, largos mechones de cabello se pegaban a la piel de sus hombros y espalda, era tan largo que su melena descansaba donde la espalda terminaba y adquiría otro nombre.

La extensión de su piel esta perlada por pequeñas gota de agua que debido a la gravedad bajaban con extrema lentitud por su piel trigueña, provocando que los ojos mercurio siguieran su recorrido hasta perderse en partes estratégicas de la anatomía de la leona. Sus pechos se erguían orgullosos, como cumbres altivas de redondeces marcadas, de un tamaño perfecto para ser acariciado con deleite.

Bajo su vista por ese vientre plano y firme a simple vista, una cintura estrecha que terminaba en unas caderas pronunciadas acorde con la armoniosa figura que sin ser extravagante si era digna de admirar. Trago en seco cuando fue mas alla y vio el encrespado bello cubriendo esa parte tan intima y deseable para el en esos momentos y siguió su recorrido por esas piernas largas y bien torneadas de Hermione.

Pareció salir del estupor cuando las comisuras de los labios del rubio se levantaron en una mueca que le parecería en otro momento encantadora, pero que justo en ese instante le parecía repulsiva y burlesca. Ofendida y con una agilidad impropia en ella dio un brinco para salir por completo de la tina y alcanzar su toalla con una mano y con la otra tomar la jabonera de cristal regalo de su madre en su último cumpleaños, que lanzo con tal puntería que se estrello de lleno en la frente del hurón que sin poder reaccionar a tiempo había terminado en el piso por el impacto.

Hermione temblaba de coraje, una ola de odio la azotaba en esos momentos imaginando que esa sonrisilla era solo uno de los tantos insultos de descolorido rubio, una vez más se burlaba de ella, una vez más se jactaba de restregarle en la cara que no era bonita, que nadie la querría, que a nadie le gustaba.

Se mordió la lengua para reprimir las lágrimas, se había prometido que no le permitiría uno más de sus insultos sin consecuencia y así lo haría. Envolviéndose en la toalla lo mejor que pudo lo vio en el piso tendido, le preocupo un poco, pero suspiro aliviada cuando se movió un poco.

Había tenido tan buena puntería de abrirle la cabeza y solo lamentaba que la pequeña jabonera regalo de su progenitora estuviera hecha añicos en el piso. Pero estaba rabiosa y no se iba a conformar con que terminara ahí el pago de su ofensa, aturdido como estaba por el golpe, lo tomo por la solapa haciendo que se sentara por sí mismo.

-Que no se te vuelva ocurrir en tu miserable vida, volver a hacer algo como esto, porque te aseguro que para la siguiente no me conformare con solo un poco de tu sangre. -Dijo amenazante, viendo el hilo de sangre que comenzaba a escurrir por su rostro pálido.

Malfoy estaba demasiado choqueado para reaccionar con algún inteligente insulto, no se reponía de la impresión de verla desnuda, mucho menos del golpe. Solo podía sentir que su cabeza le retumbaba y que un líquido caliente le escurría por el rostro. Pero esa maldita Granger no se conformo con su hazaña se atrevió la inmunda a tomarlo por el cuello de la ropa y acercar su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo con su rostro contrariado y la amenaza en sus palabras y aun así ni caso le hizo cuando a pesar de estar envuelta en la toalla podía ver el nacimiento de sus senos y sus piernas largas dobladas para estar a su altura.

Cuando sintió que las manos de la leona lo soltaban se cayó de espaldas sin poderse mantener de pie, entonces vio como el rostro de Granger pasaba del coraje a la confusión, y de la confusión a la preocupación. Se perdió por un momento de su vista y decepcionado Draco había imaginado que se había marchado, pero no fue así.

Hermione había ido a buscar su varita, lo último que vio fue como le apuntaba al rostro, vio una luz de colores y se desmayo.

Se le había pasado la mano, pensó la chica caminando de un lado a otro, mientras estaba en la habitación de su eterno enemigo, aun no despertaba y eso la tenia sumamente preocupada. Mordía sus uñas nerviosa, le había sanado la herida que ella misma le había provocado en la frente, muy cerca del nacimiento de su cabello y aunque en un principio se encontraba por demás ofendida al ver la sonrisa del Huron, al ver como su cabello platinado se llenaba de sangre se dio cuenta en que era algo grave lo que había provocado.

Mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en esa habitación decorada al más puro estilo Slytherin, su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila, se había enfadado porque la había visto desnuda, cuando ella misma había deleitado su pupila con el cuerpo al natural del descolorido muchacho.

Que doble moral tenia, que por un lado de enfadaba de que la viera desnuda cuando ella no mostro pudor alguno al no solo ver, si no también tocar esa figura que parecía tallada en el mármol. Sabía que la diferencia radicada en que el cuerpo de Malfoy era perfecto, el chico lo sabía y no paraba de jactarse de ello, mientras que ella no tenía nada en especial, por lo que no había resistido esa sola mueca que le recordaba su simpleza y falta de belleza.

Acercando por enésima vez a la cama donde descansaba Draco, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acomodo algunos mechones de cabellos que caían sobre su frente, para revisar si había cicatrizado bien la herida, con lo que no contaba era que el muchacho ya habia despertado y no estaba nada contento de haber recibido el proyectil sontra su frente.

Por eso la estaba haciendo sufrir, llevaba despierto bastante tiempo, viendo de reojo el rostro lleno de preocupación de la estúpida leona, como esta se frotaba las manos nerviosa y mordia su labio inferior de una manera que le provoco al chico cierto calambre en salva sea la parte.

Vio su oportunidad cuando sintió como la cama se hundía en señal de que se había sentado a su lado, percibió la delicadeza con la que apartaba el cabello de su frente y como suavemente pasaba su dedo sobre su piel causándole escalofríos. No aguanto por mas tiempo mantenerse inmóvil, mas cuando esa minina hacia cada movimiento con tal lentitud que lo estaba enloqueciendo sentir el toque cálido de esas suaves manos.

Con una rapidez sorprendente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la había tomado por las muñecas y girando su cuerpo la tumbo en la cama posicionándose sobre ella.

Hermione sintió el pánico apoderarse de ella cuando esas manos frías la sujetaban y le impedían moverse, no le ayudaba en mucho ver el rostro altivo y los penetrantes y frios ojos de Draco mirarla con desafío.

-Eres una… como te atreves a lastimarme.

-Tú tuviste la culpa. -Contesto haciendo acopio del valor que le quedaba. -Quien demonio de mando colarte al baño sabiendo que estaba ocupado.

-Debiste cerrar bien la puerta como iba a saber yo que estarías dentro. -Susurro al su oído.

-Estaba cerrada con seguro, tu la abriste. -Le acuso

- Ahora yo tengo la culpa de tu descuido. -Dijo divertido. -Aunque no vi nada interesante. -Mintió con bastante soltura.

Los ojos caramelo de la chica lanzaban chispas de furia y comenzó a forcejear de nuevo para zafarse pero era imposible el rubio mantenía sus manos sujetas con fuerza a los lados de la cama mas o menos a la altura de su rostro.

-Suéltame.

-No hasta que te disculpe.

-Disculparme, que estas demente.

-Discúlpate. -Siseo. -Abriste mi cabeza con no se que demonios, me debes una disculpa.

-Nunca. -Grito enfadado.

-Mas te vale que me pidas perdón, porque te dire que estaremos aquí hasta que lo digas. Y créeme cuando te digo que esta no es una posición muy cómoda.

Hermione abrió los ojos como plato y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza tratando por todos los medios de no llorar. Dejos de forcejear al no verle caso la fuerza bruta se imponía.

-Vamos Granger solo discúlpate y acaba con esto.

-No me pienso disculpar, tu tuviste la culpa de entrar así al baño, me viste desnuda y en cima de que te burlas de mi esperas que me disculpe, pues estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a hacerlo.

Se inicio una batalla de miradas en la que ninguno de los dos cedía terreno. Pero algo llego a la mente de Malfoy, Hermione lo supo por un brillo extraño en sus ojos que le provoco un escalofrió.

-Estás segura que no te vas a disculpar. -Siseo acercando su rostro al oído de la Leona que se erizo cual felino. -Considera que estas en mis manos y que puedo torturarte si me place.

-Has lo que quieras, no te tengo miedo.

-Pues deberías. -Acaricio con la punta de la nariz el cuello expuesto de la chica.

-¿Qué pretendes? Torturarme. -Bufo la castaña como respuesta

-Si aunque debo advertirte que hay muchas formas de torturar, algunas de ellas suelen ser bastante placenteras al menos para mí.

Hermione estaba desconcertada, pero todo se aclaro cuando sintió los labios de Malfoy profanar su boca.

La leona abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba eso, no de esa manera. -Malfoy estaba besándola de una manera que la hacía estremecer hasta la medula.

Estaba deseando tanto probar esos labios que por un instante se perdieron sus pensamientos y solo disfruto de ese contacto.

Por algún motivo extraño Malfoy al adueñarse de esos labios, perdió el control y ni siquiera capto el momento en que la leona había dejado atrás su resistencia y correspondía al movimiento de sus labios.

Mas la lucidez llego de golpe a Hermione cuando ya el aire le faltaba y sintiendo que sus muñecas estaban libres y el muchacho sobre ella se había movido de tal manera que liberaba un poco su pierna, abrió los ojos sin desprenderse de esos labios y tentada a prolongar ese momento había titubeado hasta que su subconciente le repitió aquella promesa -No mas, no permitiría mas humillaciones. Y eso no podría ser otra cosas, pretendía utilizarla después de que le dijo que no había visto nada interesante al verla desnuda. -No más. -Se repitió y levantando con fuerza su pierna golpeo a Malfoy en la entrepierna haciéndolo que se doblara del dolor y así pudo emprender su huida.


	9. Esos Besos

-9-

Esos Besos…

Estrujaba con fuerzas la almohada, ahogando sus gritos de frustración e impotencia, para ella esos besos habían significado todo y pensar que para ese egocéntrico muchacho nada representaban más que una de sus tantas burlas hacia su persona, la llenaba de decepción.

En la soledad de su cuarto había dejado que por fin fluyeran las lagrimas que con tanta desesperación había retenido ante ese insensible y repugnante ser que solo la hacía recordar a cada instante que no era lo suficientemente buena para aspirar a su amor.

Cruel realidad, al menos eso pensaba Hermione, probar el sabor de esa boca que le era prohibida, no entendía porque se ensañaba con ella de esa manera, por que aumentaba su sufrimiento al hacerla probar algo que nunca tendría de nuevo. Era un miserable sin duda, pero parecía que actuaba con la plena conciencia de saber que ella estaba en sus manos, por su estúpido amor.

Se preguntaba por qué la vida se ensañaba de esa manera con ella, porque había terminado enamorada de alguien tan frio y desalmado como Malfoy. En esos pensamientos estaba su revuelta cabeza cuando escucho que algo golpeaba con fuerza su puerta, se enderezo de inmediato pues los golpes no cesaban, intentaban tirar su puerta.

-¡Déjame en Paz! -Grito con toda la furia que llevaba contenida.

Aferrarse a su enojo era la única manera de mantenerse de pie, de mantenerse cuerda y no lanzarse ella misma hacia su ruina. No iba a esconderse por miedo a los arrebatos del rubio y decidida con una mano giro la perilla y con la otra sostenía en alto su varita para enfrentar al energúmeno que estaba detrás de esa puerta.

Después del golpe Malfoy quedo sofocado en posición fetal, sosteniendo en sus manos las joyas de la familia que habían sido lastimadas sin consideración. Tardo varios minutos en levantarse, era un dolor tremendo el que sentía en la entrepierna, incluso temió quedarse sin descendencia por la bruta de la leona.

Y pensando en la leona se levanto tan rápido como la molestia entre sus piernas le permitió y fue a aporrear la puerta de la Gryffindor con la única idea en mente de hacerle pagar su atrevimiento.

Pero después de golpear un par de veces esa puerta de madera sin obtener más respuesta que un -Déjame en paz-. Recargo su espalda en la pared aun sobando sus partes nobles, pero un cosquilleo en sus labio hizo que dejara de lado un poco su adolorido orgullo para pensar es esos besos que había robado, y hasta entonces cayó en cuanta que si bien al principio así era, después el rumbo de las cosas había cambiado.

Porque por un corto momento antes de que todo se saliera de control, ya no encontró resistencia en esos labios que se movieron de manera seductora bajo los suyos, ese había sido el motivo por lo que soltó el agarre de sus muñecas y dejándose llevar había acomodado su cuerpo para no recargar todo su peso sobre la castaña.

-Esos besos. -Susurro y llevo sus dedos hacia su boca para acariciar sus labios que aun cosquillaban deseosos de esa boca que se había amoldado tan bien a la suya.

Pero de nuevo su orgullo se interponía a cualquier sensación placentera diferente y con la certeza de que correspondió sus besos solo porque esa era la manera que había diseñado la astuta leona para quitárselo de encina. Se reprendió mentalmente por su descuido, si hubiera tenido más cautela aun la tendría bajo su cuerpo saboreado su boca, solo para hacerla rabiar, o mejor dicho se trataba de convencer que esa era la razón que lo movía.

Vio como giraba el pomo de la puerta y se adelanto para ponerse frente a ella, pero se encontró con que Granger le apuntaba con decisión con su varita, parecía que estaba furiosa, incluso de la punta de su varita salían chispas rojas como reacción al humor en el que se encontraba en esos momento la chica.

Podía leer la expresión de ese rostro de piel bronceada como si se tratara de un libro, la conocía bastante bien después de tantos años de ser objeto de sus insultos y sus malos tratos, y viendo la decisión en esa mirada dio un paso hacia atrás con cautela. Estúpidamente no llevaba su varita y estaba a merced de esa chica.

Hermione mantenía su varita en alto, sosteniéndola con firmeza y dio un paso hacia el hurón con determinación, clavando su mirada en esos orbes grises. Tenía el cuerpo tenso, su mano libre hecha un puño estaba tan apretaba que incluso estaba clavando las uñas en su palma.

Draco esperaba que de un momento a otro le lanzara un par de hechizos, se reprendió mentalmente por su estupidez al enfrentarla sin prevenir que la leona no se dejaría amedrentar. Pero no mostro su temor, el rubio era demasiado orgulloso para que su rostro mostrara algo que no fuera esa imperturbable frialdad.

Pero algo no cuadraba en todo eso, podía notar los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de la leona ¿Había llorado? ¿Por qué? Se pregunto con curiosidad eso no era común, generalmente Granger podía gritar mucho y hablar con sus frases rimbombantes, incluso insultar, pero llorar no, ella no solía mostrarse afectada de esa manera, ella siempre era firme, ¿Pero entonces porque había llorado?

Sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente al tenerlo frente a ella, a su merced, si así lo quisiera terminaría completamente apabullado, la Gryffindor era por demás capaz, tenia los conocimientos y la magia suficiente para hacer con él lo que quisiera, y aun así se mantenía con una frialdad impropia de ella solo mirándole con odio.

-Solo te lo voy a decir una vez, te advierto que no voy a permitirte que trates como lo hiciste, no soy como tus amiguitas y si necesitas descargar con alguien tus hormonas ve y busca a la facililla de Parkinson que estará encantada de bajarte la calentura.

-Esta celosa. -Levanto una ceja el rubio solo para hacerla enojar más.

-¿Celosa? Por favor no me hagas reír a mi no me importa con cuantas tipas te revuelques, solo no voy a permitir que trates de utilizarme de esa manera.

-Lo que pasa es que me tiene miedo.

-¿Miedo? Creo que te demostré muy bien que se me defender muy bien. No te tengo miedo.

-Claro que tienes miedo, te aseguro que nadie te a besado como lo he hecho hoy, y mira que me he aguantado el asco.

Esas palabras hirieron profundamente a Hermione, pero no se lo iba a demostrar, no le daría el gusto de ver como la destrozaba con esa declaración.

-Así que te doy asco. -Pronuncio en un extraño tono de amenaza. -Hace rato no lo parecía.

-Eres una impura, no puedo más que sentir asco por tu persona.

Hermione enterró la punta de su varita en el cuello del muchacho que dando un paso hacia atrás de había acercado a las escaleras y había bajado ya un escalón quedando así a la altura de la leona.

Sin apartar su varita del cetrino cuello del rubio lo tomo por el cuello con la otra mano y lo atrajo con hacia ella con brusquedad.

Se aferro de nuevo a esos fríos labios, como antes lo había hecho el y lo beso con ímpetu, pegándose a su cuerpo y de manera automática Draco había aferrado sus brazos a esa cintura diminuta. Cuando lo sintió rendido ante su beso, subió su mano hasta enredarla entre los cabellos platinados y entreabriendo sus labios le dio acceso libre a su boca.

Granger aun sostenía su varita en la mano con fuerza pero ya no la tenía apuntando a ese cuello pálido, ahora solo la tenia aferrada en su mano tras la nuca del muchacho. El rubio le permitió hacer lo que quisiera con él, había perdido la noción de las cosas con un solo beso de esos carnosos labios.

Increíblemente un Malfoy había perdido el control de la situación dejando que la leona pusiera sus condiciones. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados podían sentir el calor que despedía el otro y los redondeos senos repagarse al fuerte pecho del rubio.

Hermione gritaba internamente reprochándose su falta de recato, sintiendo un odio inmenso contra sí misma por estar llegando tan bajo, porque sabía que era mucho su coraje pero era más su deseo e intentando hacerle saber que no la intimidaba, que no le tenía miedo alguno de manera irracional estaba ahora aferrada a su cuello apoderándose de sus labios.

Ya no podía con todo esos sentimientos que había contenido, ya no se sentía capaz, ni fuerte para afrontar que ese muchacho llevaba las de ganar, pero era un Leona y no dejaría que esa serpiente supiera cuanto la estaba afectando y presa de sus impulsos le mordió el labio con fuerza antes de separarse con brusquedad y apuntarle de nuevo.

-No parece que me tengas tanto asco. -Soltó con sorna limpiando con el dorso de su mano sus labios. - Y como acabas de comprobar no te tengo miedo, ni me intimidas en lo absoluto, lejos de lo que puedas creer el sexo no me espanta, solo no me apetece entregarme a cualquier imbécil como tú.

Malfoy estaba a punto de replicar pero se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Con frialdad lo vio por última vez antes de bajar las escaleras para ver quien tocaba. Antes de abrir la puerta tomo aire pues iba demasiado agitada por todo lo que acababa de pasar, se acomodo el pelo como pudo y sin más abrió.

-Hola Theo pasa. -Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al castaño. Draco al escuchar ese nombre bajo un tanto tenso, algo no le terminaba de gustar en esa repentina amistad que había surgido entre ellos.

-Quería hablar contigo.

-Claro, pero por favor siéntate, gustas tomas un te o café, tengo también alguna galletas.

-Me encantaría. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nott. -Dijo a manera de saludo el rubio cuando llego a la sala.

-Hola Draco. -Saludo cortes el castaño un tanto desconcertado por el tomo molesto de su amigo.

-A que debemos el honor de tu visita.

Hermione se sorprendió al igual que Theo por esa manera de expresarse del rubio, hablo como si él y la chica fueran los mejores compañeros de cuarto.

-Solo cuestiones académicas. -Dijo ocultando una sonrisa al comprender que algún trasfondo tenía su interrogatorio y mas al ver las miradas que le enviaba a la castaña que afanosamente preparaba el té.

Malfoy se sentó elegantemente en otro de los sillones, no pretendía dejarlos solos en la privacidad que les daba la torre.

-¿Nos acompañas con a tomar el te? -Pregunto Nott como si eso fuera lo más común del mundo.

Porque si bien Nott era un muchacho serio, no era nada tonto, para el no pasaba desapercibida la facha que tenían esos dos, los labios de ambos estaba rojos e hinchados y sus respectivos cabellos estaban revueltos, y de alguna manera percibía en las mejillas de la leona algunos vestigios de su sonrojo y por algún motivo estaba nerviosa y tensa por la presencia de Malfoy.

Sabía que algo había interrumpido entre esos dos, y la actitud enfadada de su amigo lo comprobaba.

-No creo que Malfoy desee acompañarnos. -Menciono la castaña.

-Pues te equivocas Granger, me apetece tomar el té. -Hermione contuvo las ganas de lanzarle la tetera en la cabeza solo porque no quería darle a Nott un espectáculo.

A regañadientes preparo el te suficiente, sirvió tres tasas y las llevo hasta la sala junto con una charola con galletas.

-Si me permites. -Le dijo el rubio cambiando su taza de té por la de la leona. -No quiero arriesgarme a que me envenenes.

Se le crisparon los nervios a la chica pero aun así se contuvo, lo ignoro y centro su atención en los ojos azules del castaño, lo que molesto sobre manera al rubio.

-De que querías hablar Theo.

-En realidad no es nada importante si quieres más tarde podemos hablar de ello.

-Me parece bien. -Contesto comprendiendo que quizás era algo referente a su amiga Luna.

Así que comenzaron a hablar te trivialidades, sobre las clases y los deberes que tenia que entregar en posteriores días. Draco esta frustrado al sentir como lo ignoraban olímpicamente. Mientras que Nott estaba divertido nunca había presenciado que su amigo bajara la guardia de ese modo.

-Bueno creo que ya es tarde debo irme. Nos vemos luego Draco, hasta mañana Hermione. -Se despidió de la castaña con un beso en la mejilla.

No era realmente su costumbre pero quería ver la reacción del rubio que solo apretó los puños con enfado mas no dijo nada. Hermione se extraño pero le pareció un buen detalle por parte del chico que en general le parecía una excelente persona, no entendía como había acabado en Slytherin.

Cuando Nott se fue, Hermione con recogió las tasas vacías antes de subir de nuevo a su habitación, ignorando por completo al rubio que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. A Draco Malfoy nadie lo ignoraba.


	10. Fugaz Momento

-10-

Fugaz momento.

Un nuevo día de clase y la rutina de siempre, un mar de estudiantes yendo de un lado a otro inmersos en sus propias preocupaciones. El gran comedor estaba lleno, pero los colores se mesclaban con mayor facilidad que antaño. Se podía ver a alumnos de varias casas regados entre las mesas, solo los Slytherin no se mezclaban, firmes a la tradición estúpida de la pureza de la sangre.

Hermione desayunaba con aparente calma a su derecha estaba el pobreton pelirrojo y a su izquierda la lunática rubia, como siempre rodeada de raros y gente tan indeseable como ella, pensaba cierto rubio. Parecía divertida o eso podía ver desde su mesa Malfoy que de manera disimulada la observaba.

Pero a su vez alguien observaba en ese orgulloso Slytherin como su vista se perdía en la mesa vecina y no en cualquier persona, solo la observaba a ella por mucho que intentara disimularlo, sonrió de medio lado, sin duda era su astucia lo que lo había llevado a pertenecer a esa casa de serpientes aparte de ser de sangre pura.

Se levanto elegante y aun sabiendo el peligro que corría se aventuro a aquella mesa repleta de sus enemigos naturales, aunque en realidad nunca los hubiera considerado de esa manera.

Todos parecían sorprendidos cuando llego a su objetivo, todo menos una castaña que le sonrió abiertamente con sinceridad.

A lo lejos Malfoy observaba apretando en su mano el tenedor, si las miradas mataran ese par hubiera caído fulminados, pero contaba que San Potter y la comadreja intervendrían, porque aun a la distancia a la que estaba podía ver como esos dos se habían puesto tensos y a la defensiva.

Pero para su sorpresa, unas simples palabras y una gran sonrisa de Granger y Lovegood habían bastado para tranquilizar a esos dos Leones que aun lo miraban con desconfianza pero que no hicieron nada por impedir que su mejor amiga se retirara del comedor tomada del brazo que galantemente le había ofrecido Nott.

Fue tanta la presión ejercida sobre el frágil tenedor que termino cediendo sin más y se arqueo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Draco? -Pegunto con interés el moreno Zabini. -No me digas que estas interesado en Granger.

-No digas estupideces.

-Pues eso parece.

-No seas idiota, lo que no me parece es que uno de los nuestros se mezcle con la gentuza. -No se dijo nada mas, molesto el príncipe de casa de levanto de la mesa con toda la elegancia propia en el, dejando a todos un tanto desconcertados.

Ya que si bien los Slytherin seguían con la mayoría de sus costumbres, sin duda habían cambiado mucho sus ideales, su aislamientos de debía a que no estaban acostumbrados a tratar con las demás casas y aun que lo trataran de ocultar, temían al rechazo.

Aun así Zabinni y Pansy trataban de creer que la molestia de Draco era solamente porque Nott se juntara precisamente con una de sus peores enemigas, algo raro podían sentir en todo eso.

Nott había planeado todo con astucia, acercarse a la Gryffindor en presencia de todo el colegio, pero principalmente de Draco para confirmar todas y cada una de sus sospechas, lo cual logro cuando al ver de reojo pudo ver como el tenedor que sostenía estaba doblado y la mirada gris de su compañero de casa mostraba una furia extrema.

Pero eso era solo una de sus muchas intenciones, quería demostrar muy a su manera que ya no era peligroso convivir con las serpientes y que mejor manera de hacerlo que congraciarse con los lideres mas fuerte. Potter y Weasley eran demasiado recelosos y desconfiados, pero Granger era otra historia, de hecho habia sido ella quien le habia dado la oportunidad de congraciarse consigo mismo.

No le resultaba fácil darle la tutoría a Luna, siempre estaba nervioso y resultaba bastante torpe, y sentía que como consecuencia la chica no lograba mejorar, pero había algo especial en la dulzura e ingenuidad de la rubia que le reconfortaba y le impedía renunciar.

Las primeras clases le resultaron abrumadoras, y mas cuando Luna era capaz de hablar por horas sobre criaturas que no sabía a ciencia cierta si en verdad existían o si solo eran producto de su imaginación, en ocasiones se resistía las ganas de burlarse de todas las tonterías de le contaba, pero era imposible no reconocer que tenia tal tenacidad y seguridad al hablar que incluso podía convencer a cualquiera de sus teorías.

Pero eso solo se sumaba a la gran lista de particularidades de Lovegood, sus ojos azules siempre soñadores eran tan transparentes, tan limpios y libres de maldad que le costaba trabajo creer que alguien a su edad y después de haber no solo presenciado, sino que además participado como miembro activo en una terrible guerra aun pudiera tener esa candidez y esas esperanzas abrumadoras en las personas y en la vida misma.

Esa franqueza para hablar sin tapujos de verdades que lastimarían o avergonzarían a la mayoría le causaba admiración, no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar de su persona y las burlas la tenían sin cuidado alguno. Tenía un elevado sentido de lealtad y amistad que lo confundían la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Esa rubiecilla podía parecer despistada, tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos al punto de no darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor, pero la vedad era muy distinta, era muy observadora y captaba detalles que pasarían desapercibidos para la mayoría de las personas, pero no para ella.

Le sorprendió sobre manera aquella tarde después de su primera clase, que ella le había dicho lo mucho que le alegraba que quisiera cambiar, que ella lo considera un buen chico y que entendía muy bien lo que era no encontrar su lugar, sentirse solo y perdido. Al principio no solo se sentía expuesto y molesto de que esa mujer pudiera hablarle de esa manera como si lo conociera, pero después cayo en cuenta que cada palabra era verdad, así que su enojo se evaporo junto con sus resistencias de enseñarle algo a esa Lunatica chica.

Porque tenía razón, la mayoría del tiempo se sentía fuera de lugar y bastante solo, quería cambiar pero no veía la forma de hacerlo, creía que a pesar de haber sido un mortifago no se consideraba una mala persona, habían sido las circunstancias lo que lo habían llevado a obedecer como a muchos otros entre ellos Malfoy, Zabini y Parkinson.

Por eso encontraba en Luna algo especial, algo que le podía permitir estar después de su hora rigurosa de asesoría en transformaciones en silencio con esa rubia de expresión distraída y enormes ojos azules parlotear, solo escuchando sus fantásticos relatos narrados con tal fe que incluso lo hacía creer que en verdad existían.

Le parecía fascinante la existencia de personas como Luna, incluso como Hermione, que a pesar de los momentos duros que le habían tocado vivir, conservaban esa luz que compartían con las personas que los rodeaban, porque si bien Luna era increíble, Granger también era un caso.

La castaña era de las pocas que no se portaba renuente o discriminaba a los Slytherin, incluso los respetaba a pesar de haber sido muchos aliados del innombrable. Quizás la única excepción era Draco, pero bien sabia que eso era culpa de su amigo, del orgullo que se negaba abandonar, por eso se había propuesto intervenir.

Consideraba que si alguien era capaz de cambiar a Malfoy, era precisamente Granger. Y el como buen amigo lo ayudaría aun en contra de su voluntad, quería que también el lograra recuperar un poco de la paz que habían perdido en la guerra.

Quería que su descolorido amigo pudiera disfrutar de la sensación de plenitud que experimentaba el mismo cuando estaba con Luna, porque sabía que esa chiquilla loca le había llenado no solo la cabeza de fantasías, sino el corazón de amor. Y deseaba eso felicidad para Malfoy, por lo que se tomaría un par de molestias para hacer que admitiera esos sentimientos a los que se estaba resistiendo.

No le habia llevado mucho tiempo descubrir que Draco sentía algo diferente por Hermione, lo noto desde aquella salida a Hogsmeade en la que se acerco la leona en compañía de Luna para pedir su ayuda. Porque quizás fue solo un segundo pero alcanzo a notar la molestia en la mirada de Draco y eso se sumaron los interrogatorios posteriores y la petición de aclaraciones. Pero quizás lo definitivo fue haberlos encontrado el día anterior con vestigios de que algo había pasado entre ellos.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que ocurre con las tutorias? -Pregunto calmadamente la castaña cuando salieron del gran comedor.

-En realidad eso era solo un pretexto.

-¿Pretexto para qué?

-Para poder hablar contigo a solas.

-Tú dirás de que quieres platicar. -Dijo con desconcierto.

-Veras me interesa Luna, pero no sé si me permita acercarme a ella o ustedes como sus amigos les moleste.

-¡Oh Theo! Habías logrado preocuparme. -Suspiro con alivio. -Luna en una chica excepcional, pero me atrevo a decir que tu también eres una excelente persona, estoy segura de que ella te corresponde, cuentas con mi apoyo y por los chicos no te preocupes suelen ser muy sobreprotectores como acabas de ver, pero nunca harían nada que lastimara a Luna y por lo tanto a ti. -Dijo con franqueza.

Una cabellera rubí se asomo por los pasillos por donde platicaban y eso no paso desapercibido para el castaño, por lo que se apresuro a abrazar a la leona que sin mas correspondió el abrazo.

-Te prometo cuidar de ella.

-Mas te vale.

-Aunque aún falta que Luna me acepte.

-Te aseguro que así será. -Le dijo sonriente la Gryffindor, satisfecha de haber logrado el acercamiento, ahora su querida amiga sería feliz y eso le daba un poco de consuelo ante su propia infelicidad de estar enamorada de un imposible.

Malfoy los espiaba pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para saber de que hablaban, solo veía como Nott la abrazaba y le hablaba al oído. Eso lo puso furioso.

-Bueno es mejor regresar ¿No crees? Asi podrás hablar con Luna.

-Tienes Razón, muchas gracias Hermione. -Le dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla que la castaña correspondió, pues lo considero solo agradecimiento.

Con lo que no contaba la leona era que Theo solo estaba pensando en la manera de poner todavía más celoso a Malfoy, bueno si eso era posible.

-Si quieres adelantarte, olvidaba que tengo que ir por libro a la biblioteca. -Se despidió la chica.

-Está bien nos vemos mas tarde.

El chico regreso al comedor, no sin antes ver como esa curiosa sombra de cabellos platinados iba en la misma dirección en que Granger se había retirado. Sonrió satisfecho.

Con paso firme Nott se regreso a la mesa de los Leones y se puso a espalda de Luna, la tomo con suavidad por los hombros y acerco sus labios al oído, susurro algunas palabras que ocasionaron que las mejillas blancas de la rubia se sonrojaran y una hermosa sonrisa se formara en sus rosados labios, sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción

-Me encantaría. -Contesto en voz alta, lo que hizo que Theo le ayudara a levantarse para poder besar esos divinos e inmaculados labios, teniendo el honor de ser el primero en besarlos, ante el asombro de muchos y los celos sobreprotectores de Harry y Ron.

Mientras tanto a punto de llegar a la biblioteca un fuerte brazo la sujeto arrinconándola en una pared.

-¿Qué pretendes? -Pregunto furiosa al ver quien la habia tomado tan bruscamente.

-¿Qué hacían con Nott?

-Eso no te importa.

-Claro que me importa. -Al soltarlo el mismo se sorprendió por sus palabras y ante el desconsiento de la leona y que no encontró que mas decir solo de aferro con necesidad a sus labios, ansiando tanto probarlos de nuevo que no le importo en lo mas mínimo que él fuera un Malfoy y ella una insulsa hija de Muggles.

Hermione estaba atónita, pero era imposible no corresponder a ese beso, era imposible no perderse en esos fríos labios que sabían a gloria, era imposible no vibrar al sentir sus fuertes manos tomar su cintura para pegarla aun mas a ese divino cuerpo. Le resultaba imposible a pesar de su orgullo y de esa promesa de no dejar que nunca más la humillara no darse cuenta que por primera vez ese beso también a Malfoy lo estaba consumiente. Y tratando de no pensar al menos por un momento enredo sus manos en ese suave cabello platinado antes de que se rompiera como en tantas ocasiones el fugaz momento.


	11. Tragándose el Orgullo y el Pudor

-11-

Tragándose el orgullo y el pudor.

Todo se borro a su alrededor, nada importaba, ni el hecho de estar a mitad de un pasillo a esas horas de la mañana enredados en unos besos que alarmarían incluso a la mismísima Pansy Parkinson, ya fuera porque le parecería inimaginable que alguien con la reputación de Granger fuera capaz de dar ese tipo de besos y por otro lado que fuera el príncipe de Slytherin quien la estuviera devorando de esa manera.

Pero el hecho era que ambos parecían desconectados de la realidad, ensimismados en disfrutar de esos espontáneos besos un tanto salvajes que le impedían respirar, pero que importaba ahogarse si estaba experimentando una sensación indescriptible en esos momentos, sin embargo, sus pulmones no pensaban los mismo.

Se separaron con tal agitación que les costaba hilar alguna palabra coherente después de tremendos besos, sus cerebros sin duda había colapsado, observándose fijamente no lograban encontrar algún sentido lógico de lo que había pasado, pero que lógica podía haber en que alguien como Granger y Malfoy estuvieran enzarzados en un combate de bocas.

Hermione estaba alarmada, aterrorizada por haber caído de nuevo a sus encantos y esperaba que de un momento a otro esa celestial boca se curvara para confirmar que era una estúpida por haber caído de nuevo antes los juegos de malnacido de Malfoy.

-No más. -Esas dos palabras azotaron su mente como una sentencia y con una seguridad que no tenía y haciendo caso omiso de que sus piernas le temblaban como gelatinas, esa sonrisa que tanto temía se dibujo en sus propios labios. -Asi que te importo. -Dijo con sorna y con una sonrisa más propia en Malfoy que en ella misma lo empujo para separarse, ya que estando tan cerca corría el riesgo de que sus palabras se atoraran en su garganta.

¿Qué le contestaría? Cuando ni el mismo sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, cuando no entendía porque le había dicho con tal firmeza -Claro que me importas.

-Te quedas callado. -Se burlo. -No puedo creer que el gran Draco Malfoy se pudiera quedar mudo ante una sangre sucia como yo. ¡Por Merlín que honor! -Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho de manera teatral.

-No te burles de mi Granger. -Amenaza recobrando un poco la compostura.

-No es burla. -Dijo borrando la sonrisa. -Me sorprende que me este perdiendo el asco de esta manera, precisamente tu que me has dicho hasta el cansancio lo poco que soy y lo poco que valgo. Y ahora vienes y me besas como si en ello se te fuera la vida. ¿Qué pretendes?

-Solo pasar el rato. -Contesto no teniendo más respuestas.

-Perfecto. -Contesto contra toda lógica la leona. -Al menos eres sincero, he de suponer que quieres ser el primero. -Dijo sin avergonzarse.

-Quizás.

-Lamento arruinar tus planes, pero me temo que no soy una facililla que se entrega con cualquiera.

-Yo no soy cualquiera, deberías de estar orgullosa de que fuera yo quien te quitara el defectito.

-Me temo Malfoy que no pensamos lo mismo.

-No hay nadie mejor que yo, no puedes negarlo.

-Incluso en los Slytherin a muchos mejor que tu.

-Ninguno es mejor que yo Granger. -Repitió con convicción.

-Nott es mucho mas hombre que tu. -Admitió al recordar como ese chico estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de estar con Luna.

Furioso la tomo por el brazo y la zarandeo. -No me digas que te interesa Nott.

-No digas estupideces. -La sola idea le molesto a la leona, ese chico era de su amiga luna.

-Además a mí solo me interesa para pasar el rato.

-Solo por eso Theo en un verdadero hombre, no tan mezquino como eres tú.

-Y no te imaginas este mezquino lo mucho que te puede enseñar. -Dijo besándola de nuevo.

-Hagamos un trato y dejémonos de estas estupideces ya somos adultos para seguir con estos juegos de gato y el ratón.

-¿Qué propones? -Pregunto interesado, la idea de poseer a esa castaña era algo muy prometedor, incluso más de lo que quisiera aceptar, además la solo idea de que fuera el estúpido Theo o cualquier otro el que tuviera ese placer lo ponía mal.

-Trágate tu orgullo y yo me tragare mi pudor.

-No entiendo de qué demonios hablas.

-Me refiero a que te tragues tu orgullo y aparentes que te agrado, miente y diles a todos que te intereso, les harás creer que estas enamorado de una sangre sucia, por tres meses seremos novios delante de todo el colegio.

-Nunca.

-Ya sabía que eres un cobarde orgulloso. -Dijo con malicia

-No soy un cobarde

-Lo eres, así como eres un arrogante que jamás sería capaz de estar a mi nivel.

-Y que ganaría yo de todo esto, si no solo humillarme.

-Si después de esos meses logras hacerles creer a todos que somos novios te prometo que seré tuya, te entregare mi virginidad.

Parecía que la que hablaba no era Hermione, ella misma se reprendió después de haber pronunciado la estúpida propuesta, pero conocía lo suficiente a Malfoy para saber que nunca se rebajaría de esa manera solo por poseerla, alguien como el podía tener en su cama a cualquier chica virgen del colegio, su afán de molestarla y humillarla no podía llegar al punto de humillarse a si mismo saliendo con ella.

Sonrió con suficiencia al ver el rostro descompuesto del hurón, sabiendo que jamás se atrevería a algo tan descabellado. Pero muy a sus adentros pensaba que si había alguna remota posibilidad de que se atreviera, ella nada perdería. Se lo había dicho claramente al descolorido muchacho cuando discutían en su sala común, Hermione Granger solo se entregaría por amor a un hombre y eso era cierto, solo podía concebir esa vaga idea solo por el hecho que estaba enamorada de Malfoy.

Con el rostro orgulloso y la frente muy en alto por haber logrado que ese maldito Slytherin se quedara sin palabras, y sabiéndose vencedora giro para continuar con su camino.

Pero no llego muy lejos cuando una mano la detuvo.

-Acepto. -Escucho decir al rubio y lejos de desconcertarse solo pudo sonreír.

La beso de nuevo, lo necesitaba si espera que hiciera esa estupidez que le pedia, se preguntaba a si mismo si en verdad sería capaz de enfrentar a todo mundo empezando por Potter y Weasley y siguiendo con los Slytherin que no estaría para nada contentos de que se mezclara con la peor de los impuros, solo por el hecho de ser el primero en poseer a esa odiosa Gryffindor.

Hermione estaba turbada, pero no lo mostraría, no ahora que por tres meses podía humillar un poco al rubio públicamente y al mismo tiempo disfrutar de su cercanía, serian los meses más gloriosos. Y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo al final de ese tiempo otorgarle su virtud, pues estaba enamorada y solo eso hacía que valiera la pena, ya después se encargaría de unir los pedazos que quedaran de ella cuando él se alejara para siempre y terminara destrozada, mientras tanto nada mas le importaría.


	12. Prueba Definitiva

-12-

Prueba definitiva

Dejo que la besara cuanto quisiera, era un deleite sentir sus labios amoldándose a los suyos, sentir el sabor de su boca era una delicia que pensó jamás volvería a probar, pero ¡Oh sorpresas que trae la vida! Estaban los dos más grandes enemigos comiéndose a besos en pleno pasillo como si nada importara.

La separación fue inminente cuando el aire se acabo por fin, no se separaron por completo, solo lo suficiente para tomar el aire que les hacía falta. Las manos de Malfoy aun sujetaban con firmeza la breve cintura de la Leona.

-Sabes todo lo que implica que aceptes. -Le pregunto en un susurro ya que no hacía falta elevar la voz estando tan juntos.

-A que te refieres. -Contesto tratando de regular su agitada respiración.

-A todo lo que tendrás que hacer para que todos se crean esta farsa.

-Soy un Slytherin que siempre está a la altura de las circunstancias.

-Aunque eso implique que tendrás que congraciarte con Harry y Ron. -Apenas lo dijo sintió como se tenso el rubio.

-De eso ni hablar. -Dijo aspero y contundente.

-Eso es parte de todo y si no estés dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien, en mejor dejarlo así. -Se soltó de su agarre poniendo un par de pasos de distancia, acomodando su túnica y el cabello que se había despeinado un poco. -No estás obligado, pero ya que no estás dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien solo te advierto que ya no te permitiré que me beses.

-No necesito de tu permiso para hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

La varita de Hermione estaba en su cuello antes de terminar la frase. -¿Estas seguro? -Interrogo con una sonrisa maliciosa. -Ya no soy la misma Malfoy, ya no permitiré que nadie me humille no volveré a someterme ante nadie.

-Te das demasiada importancia Granger y no eres más que una patética sabelotodo, yo puedo tener a la chica que quiera.

-Quizás tengas razón, puedes tener a la chica que desees pero hay solo una excepción y esa soy yo, lo sabes bien. A mi no me deslumbra tu dinero, tu posición en mundo mágico o el peso de tu apellido, para mi solo eres un muchacho insulso y caprichoso, acostumbrado a tener lo que quiere y te aseguro que por mucho que te pese quieres lo único que no puedes comprar con tu dinero.

-Te estás vendiendo entonces. -Dijo con sarcasmo a manera de insulto, quería molestarla.

-No estoy en venta Malfoy, es solo un intercambio te doy lo único que no puedes comprar a cambio de tener el placer de hacerte pagar cada insulto y cada humillación por la que nos has hecho pasar en todos estos años y que mejor manera de lograrlo que todos crean que el gran Draco Malfoy se enamoro de una impura como yo.

El rubio lo medito un momento, la leona estaba expectante manteniendo esa seguridad que en realidad no tenia, su corazón galopaba y esos segundos es silencio le parecían eternos y completamente desesperantes.

-Sabes que para que todos crean eso nos deben de ver juntos, como una verdadera pareja, eso implica que pueda besarte cuanto quiera, y no podrás protestar.

Hermione se sonrojo, era cierto. -Podrás hacerlo pero sabes que no llegaremos a nada mas hasta después de los tres meses y solo si logras comportarte como espero, porque cualquier falla en tu comportamiento para conmigo o mis amigos provocara la cancelación del trato, además nadie aparte de nosotros dos debe de enterarse de que esto es solo una farsa, después de ese tiempo puedes decir que terminamos o incluso si prefieres puedes decir que terminaste tu conmigo si eso te complace.

-Necesito pensarlo.

-Piénsalo entonces. -Pero no se contuvo de acercarse rápidamente y colocar un fugas beso en sus labios antes de desaparecer de sus vista.

Malfoy consideraba que era tentadora la propocion, un gran reto a decir verdad, pero el costo era muy elevado, no será sencillo hacer que todos creyeran que se habia enamorado de Granger, al punto de hacerse novios después de que en todos esos años habían sido enemigos.

Era tomarse demaciadas molestias para ser el primero en la vida de la odiosa Gryffindor, pero algo en el se removía, algo lo impulsaba en desear ser ese hombre. Quizás en otro tiempo no estaría interesado en despojar de su virtud a esa impura, pero algo había cambiado en los ultios días, algo que no llegaba a comprender por completo.

Trata de convencerse que era solo por el hecho de quebrantar la voluntad de la Leona, verla sometida a sus pies, pero no estaba del todo convencido de que esa era toda la verdad, lo cierto era que besarla lo transtornaba de alguna manera, lo hacía desear mas y mas esos labios afresados tan tentadores, tan cálidos y sensuales.

Granger llevaba razón en decir que el podía tener en su cama y entre sus sabanas a cualquier chica del colegio, ninguna le presentaba algún reto, todas a las que conocía le parecían iguales, bastaba desplegar sus encantos, deslumbrarlas con finos y costosos regalos, hablarles al oído y prometerles la lunas y las estrellas para que cayeran aunque muy en el fondo supieran que todo era mentira, las muy insulsas se conformaban con pasar pocas horas de pasión y pasar a su larga lista de conquistas y presumir con sus amigas que son parte de las elegidas, parte de ese selecto grupo de mujeres hermosas que enlista como sus amantes de ocasión.

Debía entonces reconocer que en ese sentido la insufrible minina no era como todas aquellas facilillas que se conformaba con solo migajas de palabras falsas o suntuosos regalos, ella era diferente, pedía quizás lo único que no estaba del todo dispuesto a dar, su orgullo.

Se preguntaba porque tenía que ser tan complicada, porque pudiendo hacer las cosas fáciles solo hacía que todo fuera cada vez más difícil. Tenía sin duda sus reservas pero era tan tentadora la recompensa que estaba contrariado con su propio deseo.

No podía creer que Granger se le ofreciera de esa manera, posiblemente contaba con que el nunca aceptaría un trato tan absurdo en el que tendía que hacer a un lado sus prejuicios y su amor propio para mostrarse a su lado, para decirle a todo mundo que la chica a la que habia despresiado por tanto tiempo ahora era el objeto de su amor.

Amor, se pregunto a penas pensó en la palabra y eso le provoco un calor que no supo interpretar, hasta entonces reparo en ese pequeño detalle, eso era lo que deseaba Granger, que el fingiera amor, pero como fingir algo que no conocía. Ese era el truco oculto entonces.

Hermione Granger contaba con que no lo lograría, era una burla todo ese trato ilógico e incomprensible y eso le hizo arder la sangre del coraje. Ese era el trasfondo del asunto, esa leoncilla pensaba hacerlo pasar por un calvario antes de recompensarlo con su cuerpo, no pretendía solo humillarlo, pretendía burlarse de su soledad, de esa falta de cariño que siempre lo había acechado.

Pero esa niñata lo iba a conocer, al final de esos tres meses lograría su objetivo y obtendría algo más que el cuerpo de la Gryffindor, al final de ese tiempo esa chiquilla insulsa se arrastraría para suplicar su atención y entonces sería él quien pondría sus condiciones.

Tendría que jugar bien sus cartas, no sabía hasta donde tendría que llegar para complacerla pero de alguna manera la conquistaría, haría que se enamorara de el y se arrepintiera haber planeado utilizarlo.

Aunque a decir verdad Malfoy estaba muy equivocado en sus conclusiones, si bien Hermione pensó que alguien como el rubio no estaría dispuesto a siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de aparentar un noviazgo con alguien de su origen, su enamoramiento la estaba llevando muy lejos al desear con todas sus fuerza pasar al menos un poco de tiempo al su lado.

Hermione sabia de las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos, no sería sencillo lidiar con las reacciones de sus mejores amigos y se vería en la necesidad de dar muchas explicaciones y excusas para ocultar la verdad.

Pero quizás eso no sería lo más fuerte para la leona, al final de ese tiempo tendría que afrontar que eso era solo pasajero que aun cuando Malfoy consiguiera su objetivo su amor jamás seria correspondido, sabía que al final estaría destrozada y dolida. Pero contra toda razón esta dispuesta a asumir los riesgos y las consecuencias de sus actos por ser feliz por un corto tiempo.

Malfoy no era el único que se engañaba a si mismo Granger también lo hacía, se engañaba en creer que también obtendría de alguna manera venganza. Era un juego peligroso para ambos y al mismo tiempo excitante.

El día había pasado sin sobresaltos, Hermione no pudo apartar de su mente lo que había hablado con Malfoy, esperaba con nerviosismo su respuesta, pero no quería alojar esperanzas, lo mas seguro seria que se negara. Solo se mantenía un poco animada al ver a Luna radiante al lado de Theo, parecían que esos dos estaban ajenos a todo, sumidos en su propio mundo.

Los Slytherin no se mostraban para nada contentos con la relación que habían iniciado ese día Lovegood y Nott, para ellos representaba una traición, una falta de respeto a las enseñanzas de su casa, pero todo pronto cambiaria.

Hermione cenaba al lado de Luna y Theo, a regañadientes Harry y Ron habían aceptado al castaño en su mesa, a decir verdad solo lo hacían por la rubia. Pero admitían que ese Slytherin era valiente para estar en su mesa aguantando los insultos e indirectas de los de su propia casa, y sumado a eso era increíble ver como esos dos se entendían a su manera y se notaban felices, Nott parecía sincero.

La mesa de las serpientes parecía un hervidero, pero era evidente para todos que los cambios por fin se estaban presentando también en la casa de los temibles Slytherin, tan es así, que ante la iniciativa de Nott de intimar con las otras casa más de uno de los miembros de esa casa por fin pudieron levantarse de su mesa y buscar otros horizontes.

Siendo así, que ese día sin palabra alguna las fronteras invisibles que siempre había separado a las serpientes del resto ahora por fin se desvanecían. Y eso era solo el principio de un día memorable en el colegio.

Draco hizo su gran entrada, esta vez sin la compañía de sequito de guardaespaldas, Pansy suspiro al verlo entrar, era imposible no notar lo guapo que era y la elegancia que lo distinguía, con paso firme camino por el pasillo que separaba la mesa de los leones de la propia, pero no llego a su destino se detuvo a espaldas de Granger.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el salón, cientos de pares de ojos se posaron en el distinguido Slytherin, Hermione sin voltear sabía que estaba ahí.

-Necesito hablar contigo Granger. -pidió de manera diplomática.

Como impulsado por un resorte Ron se levanto con los puños apretados y cara amenazante.

-Hermione no va a ninguna parte, si necesitas decirle algo hazlo ahora o lárgate.

La chica levanto la mano para calmar al pelirrojo.

-Que necesitas Malfoy.

-Solo hablar en privado.

-Puedes hacerlo delante de mis amigos. -Dijo de manera tranquila girándose para encontrar esa mirada fría.

Esa era la prueba definitiva.


	13. Cerremos el Trato

-13-

Cerremos el trato

El gran comedor había quedado en completo silencio ante tal suceso, la directora ya se había levantado de su asiento previendo un altercado entre el trió de oro y Draco Malfoy.

Hermione estaba nerviosa atrás de su aparente calma, sabia que Malfoy estaba haciendo ese teatro justo en ese momento para hacerla pasar un mal rato, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de intimidarse así le tocara lidiar después con el enojo de sus amigos. Se levanto con cuidado de su asiento para ponerse frente al rubio, pero en ningún momento tuvo la intención de salir del lugar, se conformo con esperar que hablara de una buena vez para terminar con eso.

-En que te puedo ayudar. -Dijo fingiendo amabilidad haciendo contacto con los ojos color acero.

-Podemos hablar en privado. -Pidió con la misma amabilidad fingida de la leona.

Pero no alcanzo a contestar a esa petición pues Ron había golpeado con el puño cerrado la mesa. -¿Qué pretendes? -Pregunto

-Nada que te incumba a ti Weasley. -Dijo sonriente. -Pero ya que tienes tanto interés de saberlo y siendo tan allegado a Granger supongo que lo correcto es que te cuente.

El rubio esperaba que Hermione se exaltara ante esa amenaza, pero para su asombro se mantenía tranquila, incluso podía decir que su rostro estaba demasiado relajado, y una disimulada sonrisa se comenzaba a formar en sus labios.

-Habla de una vez. -Exigió Harry levantándose también, parecía mucho más sereno que Ron, pero no demasiado confiado en que pudiera decirles.

-No tengo problema con contarles. -Hizo una pausa para mirar a la leona a los ojos esperando algún cambio que le hiciera saber que había cambiado de opinión pero no encontró nada que no fuera determinación.

-Pues cuéntales entonces. -Animo la castaña sonriendo abiertamente como si eso le pareciera lo más gracioso del mundo.

-Le he pedido a Granger que sea mi novia y he venido por su respuesta. -Soltó a quema ropa mirando con burla al pelirrojo que estuvo a punto de salírsele los ojos de tanto que los había abierto.

Harry tuvo que sostenerlos por los hombros para que no se le fuera encima al rubio que no perdía la altivez y la sonrisa socarrona que iluminaba su rostro.

Theo sin duda era el más divertido en esa situación, no negaba que le había sorprendido un poco lo rápido que su amigo Slytherin había caído ante los encantos de la leona, pero no podía negar que eso le daba cierta satisfacción.

-Deja de decir estupideces. -Rugió el pelirrojo siendo sostenido por el ojiverde.

-No es una estupidez, Malfoy dice la verdad.

Si la declaración de Draco había dejado a todo el comedor congelado la afirmación de Hermione logro que todas las miradas se centraran en ella, además de que el rojo intenso en el rostro de Ron había desaparecido por completo dejándolo pálido como un fantasma y a Harry con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-Si nos disculpan ya aclaradas sus dudas tenemos mucho que platicar Hermione y yo. -Le informo el rubio y salió del gran comedor con la leona del brazo.

Todos estaban sumidos en la dimensión desconocida, bastante había sido que por la mañana Theorode Nott hubiera besado delante de todo mundo a la Lunatica de la escuela, para después declarar abiertamente que eran novios. Pero lo que acababan de escuchar era lo más absurdo e ilógico que jamás se había dicho. Como era posible que de la noche a la mañana esos dos que habían sido lo mas grandes enemigos estuvieran contemplando la posibilidad de ser novios, si era difícil imaginar que esos dos no pelearan.

Apenas abandonaron por completo el comedor, dentro de este se desato un pandemonio, la mesa de las serpientes no salía de su estupefacción, pero Pansy estaba colérica con los ojos inyectados de odio y sed de venganza, esa era la humillación mas grande, todo mundo sabía que habían sido novios y que muy pronto volvería a serlo y ahora simplemente la había botado para liarse con nada mas y nada menos que con la impura de Granger.

Los demás no sabían cómo reaccionar, especialmente Harry y Ron esperaban que alguien llegara para decirles que todo había sido una mala broma, pero muy a su pesar parecía que todo era verdad y no podía creer que tal cosa pasara.

En qué momento la relación entre su querida amiga Hermione y el estúpido Huron había cambiado tanto, que no se dieron cuenta. Ron se había vuelto a sentar con ayuda del ojiverde, pero no lograba reaccionar, parecía un zombi con la mirada fija en su plato, incluso había dejado de comer.

-No puedo creerlo. -Dijo al fin y se levanto de la mesa para salir hecho una fiera.

-Algo no cuadraba en todo esto. -Pensó el pelinegro al lado de su novia Ginny.

La pelirroja se mostraba también impresionada pero no podía disimular su entusiasmo, después de todo Draco podía ser un desgraciado narcisista pero estaba hecho un bombón.

Luna a lado de Theo aun miraba hacia la entrada del comedor con una sonrisa radiante en los labios, ese era por mucho el dia mas feliz para la rubia, por un lado habia logrado conquistar el amor de Nott y por otro parecía que su amiga castaña también había logrado un gran avance con Malfoy.

Lejos de las miradas curiosas Draco y Hermione habían caminada hasta perderse en un solitario pasillo.

-¿Entonces? -Pregunto.

-¿Entonces que? -Replico de vuelta.

-Me refiero a que si esto significa que aceptaste el trato.

-Supongo que es lógico de que otra manera aria algo tan estúpido como lo que acabo de hacer. -Hermione movió la cabeza de manera negativa y se acerco al rubio.

-Estás seguro. -Extendio su mano y lo observo de arriba abajo.

-La que debe estar convencida eres tu, no olvides lo que me deberás después de esto.

-Lo sé. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia. -Entonces cerremos el trato. -Saco su varita y el rubio hizo lo mismo.

-¿Un contrato mágico? -Pregunto un tanto escéptico.

-Así tiene que ser porque no confió en tu palabra.

Esa afirmación lo molesto sobre manera, pero no dijo nada se limito a juntar la punta de su varita con la de la leona. Así quedo establecido que pasarían tres meses fingiendo ser novios, Draco tendría que convencer a todo mundo de que esa relación era genuina, eso implicaba tratar a Hermione bien, al igual que a sus amigos y presentarla a todo mundo como su novia oficial. Un punto en el que se había empeñado la Gryffindor era que durante ese tiempo el rubio no podía estar con nadie, alegaba que aun siendo una farsa no toleraría la infidelidad, por su parte se comprometía a lo mismo, además de que cooperaria para que todos creyeran que esa relación era real.

Al término de esos tres meses, Draco podría exigir que Granger cumpliera su palabra, sería el primero en tomar su cuerpo, podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella durante 24 horas. Ese era el acuerdo y ambos aceptaron.

-Entonces a partir de mañana comienza a correr los tres meses.

-Así es. -Afirmo. -Ya es tarde deberíamos irnos.

-No tan rápido. -Dijo acorralándola contra la pared para besarla.

Se besaron por largos minutos antes de regresar a su sala común de premios anuales, caminaron el resto del trayecto en silencio cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Después de que enlazaran sus varitas para sellar el contrato, ambos habían pensado que era una tontería, pero al fin lo habían hecho. La leona pensaba que después de compartir ese tiempo con Malfoy le seria mas difícil olvidarlo, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, sabiendo que terminaría muy herida, pero intentaba no pensar demasiado en eso, deseaba por primera vez en su vida dejar de pensar y solo sentir, solo disfrutar aunque fueran por esos pocos meses.

Malfoy por su parte comenzaba a disfrutar demasiado de esos labios, quizás esa era la verdadera razón por la que se había aventurado a realizar ese trato tan absurdo, seguía aferrado a la idea de que solo lo hacía para ser el primero en la vida de Hermione para después burlar de ella al recordarlo, pretendía marcarla de esa manera de por vida, que no olvidara que quien la haría mujer era su peor enemigo. Pero no estaba tan seguro como antes lo había estado, estaba confundido por las cosas tan extrañas que comenzaba a sentir por la Leona, aunque trataba de aferrarse solo al odio o la aversión que siempre se habían tenido, algo había cambiado y no sabía que era.


	14. La Perfecta, Imperfecta

-14-

La perfecta, imperfecta.

La directora presencio todo en la más completa consternación, incapaz de moverse solo se quedo de pie viendo lo más sorprendente e ilógico que pudiera ocurrir, hubiera esperado muchas cosas; que los hechizo volaran de un lado a otro en un ataque repentino, sería comprensible que el joven Malfoy y Weasley se enfrentaran a golpes al mero estilo muggle o que incluso que el trió de oro se debatieran con ataques verbales y acaloradas discusiones como en tantas otras ocasiones que se había visto en la necesidad de intervenir para apaciguar los ánimos, pero sin duda nunca imagino que presenciaría una escena como la que acababa de ver.

La tranquilidad de Hermione era inaudita, a la distancia a la que estaba pudo ver incluso felicidad en su rostro, además de una sonrisa en sus labios que no supo cómo interpretar, la amabilidad con la que parecían intercambiar palabras era simplemente incomprensible. Creía que sus ojos la engañaban al presenciar que los dos premios anuales que se odiaban desde el mismo momento que habían puesto un pie en el colegio, salieran juntos del gran comedor, sin discutir, ni insultarse u ofenderse, por el contrario su alumna predilecta salía sonriente del brazo del rebelde Malfoy.

No sabía que pensar estaba tan abrumada y sus afectados nervios estaban a punto de un colapso, pálida y descolocada solo atino a sentarse de nuevo en su silla, intentando sopesar lo que minutos antes había pasado ante sus ojos. Sonrió con ironía cuando logro que su mente espabilara un poco, pensaba que si Albus viviera estaría feliz ante la idea y le hubiera parecido lo más normal del mundo que esos dos enemigos hubieran hecho las paces como si nada, haciendo a un lado las diferencias y los problemas del pasado para simplemente ser ¿Novios?

De solo pensarlo le dio un escalofrió, le parecía una idea aberrante de cierto modo que siendo tan diferentes pudieran llegar a estar juntos, pero debía aceptar que la mayoría de las veces Albus Dumbledor tenía razón en sus predicamentos de igualdad, de no discriminación y que el amor todo lo puede, y que mejor manera de manifestar que estaba en lo correctos que viendo como dos casas rivales, como dos acérrimos enemigos habían logrado no solo una relación cordial, sino algo mas allá.

Supuso por el semblante pálido y abatido del pelirrojo Weasley, así como la confusión evidente en el rostro de Potter, que no sabían nada de la relación que sostenía Granger y Malfoy.

Le llevo varios minutos a Ron reaccionar y salir como alma en pena del comedor, y Harry incapaz de coordinar sus propios pensamientos debido a la sorpresa que se acaba de llevar ni siquiera hizo el intento por alcanzarle.

Luna lo vio en ese momento tan perdido que tomo su mano para tranquilizarlo, para el disgusto de Nott que se puso un poco celoso. Pero sencillamente la rubia era demasiado inocente para suponer la reaccion que provocaría su interés por Harry, para ella era normal y natural preocuparse por su amigo, después de todo el fue la primera persona que no la juzgo por su apariencia y que la apreciaba como una verdadera amiga.

Nott estaba tenso y aferraba la otra mano de Luna de manera posesiva, la chica noto la tención y giro su rostro para sonreírle con dulzura, logrando que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Entiendo que esto sea nuevo para ti Harry, es difícil asimilar que las cosas cambien tan repentinamente pero tú mismo has visto que Hermione luce feliz, hacia ya demasiado tiempo que no estaba de esa manera, cuando Ron término su noviazgo para regresar con Lavender estaba demasiado triste. ¿No quieres que sea feliz?

-Claro que quiero que sea feliz, pero es que se trata de Malfoy.

-Malfoy no es el mismo muchacho que alguna vez fue, la guerra nos cambio a todos de alguna manera, tú mismo cambiaste y eso no es malo, evolucionamos Harry la guerra termino y con ella los bandos se disolvieron, ya no hay buenos y malos, tú mismo defendiste a Malfoy y a su familia cuando fueron juzgados por su participación en la guerra, sabes que en el fondo no es tan malo como aparenta ser.

-Lo sé, pero no sé si es suficientemente bueno para Hermione, no quiero que la lastime es mi hermana.

-No siempre podrás protegerla, Hermy es inteligente y puede tomas sus propias decisiones.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Hermione siempre ha estado a tu lado para apoyarte sin importar los riesgos o las consecuencias al hacerlo, sin importar si estabas o no en lo correcto ella nunca se aparto de ti, y ahora ella necesita que la apoyes y no la juzgues, necesita que estés a su lado sin importar nada como ella siempre a estado contigo.

Harry suspiro y sonrió antes de hablar. -Nott tienes a tu lado una gran chica cuídala mucho y disculpa en verdad si hemos sido demasiado duros contigo, pero es difícil dejar las viejas costumbres, son demasiados años de peleas y diferencias para asimilar por completo que ya no somos los mismo.

-Te entiendo Harry, pero Luna tiene razón, la guerra nos cambio y solo pedimos una oportunidad para demostrarlo.

-Pues por mi parte tanto tu como Malfoy tendrán su oportunidad, solo te aclaro que Luna y Hermione son como mis hermanas, y si en algo valoran su vida no las lastimaran.

-Entiendo. -Contesto y abrazo a Luna.

-Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por un día y necesito asimilar todo esto. -Dijo Harry despidiéndose

Harry abandono el comedor con mas calma, no era que le pareciera una muy buena idea de que Hermione y Malfoy estuvieran juntos, pero Luna tenía razón, reconocía que su amiga llevaba demasiado tiempo triste y ahora parecía que la felicidad había regresado a su vida.

El pelinegro fue la segunda persona además de la directora que esa noche pensaban en el fallecido Director, recordaba con claridad sus palabras y sus consejos, y parte de ellos fue que el amor era la más poderosa arma, además tenía un poder especial transformador, que lograba sacar lo mejor de las personas.

Esa noche para muchos no fue fácil conciliar el sueño, por un lado Ron estaba demasiado contrariado para lograrlo por lo que solo se movía con molestia de un lado a otro en la cama; mientras que Harry no podía dejar de pensar en los cambios que se estaban presentando, una parte de el se resistía a esa relación tan peculiar entre su mejor amiga y su viejo enemigo, pero quien era el para decir que era correcto o no cuando no había podido hacer nada en días pasados para animar un poco a su amiga.

Harry estaba preocupado, bastante había sufrido Hermione y merecía ser feliz y aunque deseaba creer en que así seria, le costaba demasiado confiar en Malfoy. Luna tenía razón sin duda el rubio no era el mismo muchacho que les hacia la vida imposibles, ahora se limitaba a hace como si ellos no existieran, las agresiones de las que habían sido víctimas desde hacía años habían terminado, no así las miradas de reproche y resentimiento, pero ya no existía el mismo odio que se habían profesado con anterioridad.

Draco Malfoy le recordaba un poco a Severus Snape, los dos eran seres oscuros y apagados, carentes de emociones en apariencia, demasiado orgullosos para mostrar interés por nadie, pero tenía la esperanza de que el descolorido hurón en el fondo fuera como su ex profesor de pociones también en sus sentimientos, porque si bien Snape podía ser frio y calculador amo intensamente a Lily, y ese amor lo reivindico al final de su vida. Con esa esperanza fue vencido por el cansancio.

Pero no solo en la torre de Gryffindor se padecía por el insomnio, también una Slytherin en particular no encontraba paz en su alcoba, estaba furiosa planeando su próximo movimiento. La insípida rata de biblioteca no le quitaría la atención de Malfoy, buscaría la manera para separarlos, estaba en juego sus sueños de convertirse en un futuro en la esposa de Malfoy y esa no iba a frustrarle sus planes.

Quizás los únicos que no tenían pensamientos tan tormentos esa noche eran Draco y Hermione, cada uno en su respectiva habitación en la torre de premios anuales, después de haber pasado un buen rato en aquel pasillo besándose estaban ciertamente satisfechos.

Los motivos que impulsaban a ambos eran muy diferentes, quizás en lo único que concordaban era en que resultaba placentero compartir esos momentos juntos. La Leona reconocía que estaba perdidamente enamorada y aunque el rubio no estaba convencido no negaba que apoderarse de los labios de Hermione era algo extremadamente satisfactorio, tanto como debía ser pasar una noche con ella, por eso creía que bien valdría la pena el sacrificio de fingir con tal de obtener lo que deseaba.

A pesar de las pocas horas de sueño la Gryffindor despertó animada, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza de solo recordar que ese era el primer día siendo la novia oficial de su amado hurón.

Su mente lógica había pensado muchas cosas durante la noche, tenía miedo por las cosas que estaba por venir y sentía mucha inseguridad de no estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Pero esa noche se prometió algo importante, dejaría sus miedos e inseguridades de lado, por primera vez en su vida disfrutaría sin remordimientos lo que la vida le estaba ofreciendo, si bien esos tres meses solo sería una mentira, estaba dispuesta a sacar el mayor provecho de ellos.

Tenía que ser valiente y sumamente fuerte después de que ese tiempo transcurriera, pero se había propuesto que a pesar de saber muy bien como terminarían todo, prefería mil veces tener el placer de disfrutar de ese corto tiempo a pesar de las consecuencias que no entregarse con pasión por miedo.

Aprendió durante la guerra de mala manera que hay que vivir al máximo cada dia como si este fuera el último, pensaba con tristeza en las personas que habían muerto, en sus sueños sin cumplir en las esperanzas puestas en un mañana que nunca llego para ellos. Se prometió firmemente que su vida la viviría al máximo, prometió cambiar, evolucionar para ser alguien mejor, dejaría de paralizarse debido al miedo y aprendería a conducirse no solo por su lógica sino por su instinto.

No pretendía dejar de ser quien era, ni atentaría contra su esencia, simplemente deseaba comenzar a explorar nuevos aspectos en su vida, tenía que afrontar que había crecido y necesitaba con urgencia comenzar a explorar esos aspectos en su vida que había descuidado.

Se decía a si misma que ya había probado que era valiente y fiel a sus ideales, que podía lograr lo que se propusiera y ya que estaba decidida a dejar descansar un poco el sentido común para entregarse a esa nueva aventura, lo haría bien y en forma.

No lo pensó mas, se levanto de su cama con un solo pensamiento, "SER FELIZ", no perdería el tiempo pensando en consecuencias, ni se preocuparía por lo que los demás pudieran pesar de sus actos, bastante tiempo había perdido siendo la perfecta hija, amiga incondicional, hermana fiel para Harry y alumna excepcional en el colegio dejando a un lado sus propios deseos y felicidad. Posiblemente cometería errores y terminaría dándose de topes contra la pared, pero mientras eso pasara seria ella misma imperfecta y libre de hacer por primera vez lo que ella deseaba.

Muchos años de su vida había dedicado para salvar al lado de sus amigos el mundo, arriesgándolo todo y por tanto ahora que por primera vez deseaba algo para sí misma, no se detendría en pensar si era correcto o no.

Se arreglo y preparo a conciencia sabiendo con claridad a lo que se enfrentaría cuando saliera por esa puerta, pero estaba preparada y completamente segura de sus actos, no se acobardaría de nuevo ante Malfoy y estaría a la altura de cualquiera que quisiera cuestionar sus decisiones, al final era su vida y nadie más que ella podía decidir sobre ella.

Quizás era impropio de ella arreglarse tanto y tomarse el tiempo de cepillar su cabello hasta dejarlo suave y brillante, pero ya que estaba dispuesta a llevar las cosas hasta las últimas consecuencias lo aria bien, por algo era una Gryffindor.

No permitiría que la menospreciaran, ni la hicieran menos mientras estuviera al lado de Malfoy, ella brillaría con su propia luz y sus propios medios, si antes no había explotado su feminidad, justo ahora estaba dispuesta a lograrlo.

Llevaba su uniforme ceñido al cuerpo, su calzado lustroso y brillante, su falda mucho más corta de lo que era normal mente y su blusa de la talla justa para mostrar que su cuerpo ya no era el de una niñita, dejo un poco suelta la corbata y desabrocho solo un par de botones, opto por llevar el pelo suelto minuciosamente acomodado en rizos y ya que no deseaba parecer un payaso como Pansy por el exceso de maquillaje uso solo lo necesario para enmarcar su mirada y un brillo rosado para los labios.

Estaba satisfecha de la imagen que reflejaba el espejo y orgullosa porque sabía que el mayor cambio en ella era interno. Decidida salió por la puerta y bajo las escaleras, en la sala común ya la esperaba "su novio"

-Buen día Malfoy. -Saludo al instante, pero no se detuvo a esperar respuesta continuo su andar hacia la salida de la torre.

-Espera. -La detuvo sosteniéndola de brazo e inspeccionando qué demonios se había hecho, se veía tan diferente que por un instante reconoció que era bonita y que se sentía bastante bien ser parte de esa farsa. -Recuerda que somos novios debemos bajar juntos a desayunar.

-Como digas. -Dijo sonriente. -Apresúrate

-Desayunaras en mi mesa.

-No creo

-Eres mi novia

-¿Y eso qué? Si quieres tu puedes tomar tu desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Ni loco.

-Pues ni loca voy a tu mesa.

-Y así pretendes que se crean que somos novios.

-Quien debe de convencerlos eres tú y no yo. Además yo no tengo problemas con comer con los Slytherin siempre y cuando tu comas primero con los leones.

-Hecho. -Acepto con molestia. -Desayuno contigo hoy y tú comerás y cenaras en mi mesa.

-La comida lo apruebo, sobre la cena lo pensare.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Buen día. -Saludo Hermione amablemente, solo Ginny, Luna, Theo y Harry contestaron.

El pelirrojo Weasley ni siquiera los miro, solo apretó el tenedor en su mano.

-Podemos desayunar con ustedes. -Pidió

-Claro. -Contesto Luna.

-Claro que no. -Replico Ron

-Eso no lo decides tú. -Reto el rubio y la castaña le tomo el brazo para calmarlo. -No veo el problema en que desayunemos en su mesa, Hermione pertenece a esta casa y además ya no hay restricciones en las casas.

-Pero no eres bien recibido aquí. -dijo amenazante.

Draco iba a replicar pero no alcanzo a hacerlo, la leona se había adelantado.

-Eso quiere decir que yo tampoco soy bien recibida. -Pregunto al pelirrojo

-Tu perteneces aquí, pero el no.

-Draco es mi novio y no veo problema que comparta la mesa con nosotros.

-Eres una traidora. -Le recrimino al escuchar como defendía a la serpiente.

-Cállate Ron. -Le pidió Harry

El rubio estaba a punto de lanzarse en contra del pelirrojo solo el toque de la castaña lo mantenía alejado.

-No me voy a callar, no entiendo como ustedes toleran esta estupidez.

-¿Ronald, soy una traidora? -Pregunto ocultando su tristeza.

-Sí. -Afirmo rojo de ira.

-Si así lo crees está bien. -Acepto. -Y ya que piensas eso de mi no te voy a obligar a que soportes mi presencia. -Dijo firme y tomando a Malfoy de brazo camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Lo último que escucho Hermione y Draco al alejarse fue la voz de la pelirroja menor. -Eres un idiota Ronald.

-¿Estás segura?

-Somos novios o al menos eso pretendemos y no le voy a permitir a nadie que te ofenda o me ofenda de esa manera, si no les parece que se jodan.

El chico se sorprendió de las palabras de Hermione, en primer lugar no esperaba que lo defendiera y menos que prefiriera estar con él a quedarse con sus amigos.

Cuando se instalaron en la mesa verde y plata, Theo y Luna se les unieron, también estaban ofendidos del comportamiento de Ron, lo que agradeció profundamente la castaña, al menos así no se sentía tan mal después de lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ellas aquí? -Interrogo Pansy.

-Desayunando, que no ves. -Contesto el rubio sin tomarse la molestia de girar para verla.

-Ellas no pueden estar aquí. -Dijo levantando la voz.

-Tanto Luna como Hermione pueden estar donde ellas deseen. -Contesto calmadamente Nott.

-No merecen estar aquí, en la mesa de Slytherin no debe haber impuras ni lunáticas.

Malfoy se levanto con extrema lentitud antes de clavar su mirada envenenada en la morena. -Si valoras en algo tu vida jamás volverás a insultarlas. -Siseo amenazante. -Y para que les quede claro a todos -Elevo un poco más la voz para que lo escucharan bien- Hermione Granger es MI novia y no voy a permitir que le falten al respeto. -Dijo dirigiéndose al resto de los Slytherin y le llevo un segundo cruzar si mirada con la de cierto pelirrojo que palideció ante la amenaza.

Pansy temblaba de rabia e impotencia, sabía que nada podía hacer y que Malfoy hablaba muy enserio.


	15. Oportunidades

-15-

Oportunidades

El mundo había enloquecido sin duda o de que otra manera se podía explicar lo que estaba pasando, el comedor nuevamente estaba en silencio presenciando como Draco Malfoy el más grande enemigo de los impuros estaba de pie enfrentándose a la que había sido en algún tiempo su novia y con la mirada amenazando diciendo en voz alta que nadie le faltaría el respeto a su novia.

Si antes habían dado de que hablar, ahora no se hicieron esperar los comentarios apenas la pareja del año abandono el comedor después de desayunar con toda calma en la mesa de las serpientes. Bastante sorprendidos estaban todos después de la manera firme y diplomática en que la castaña defendió al rubio y termino en una mesa que no era la suya y que estaba prohibida para los de su clase.

Pero eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo a Malfoy, para el fue suficientemente convincente que la leona lo favoreciera con su apoyo delante del pelirrojo que tanto detestaba y que caminara a su lado dispuesta a no permitir que nadie los insultara. ¿Entonces por qué no corresponder a esa lealtad?

Malfoy experimento una extraña satisfacción cuando Hermione lo defendió, no era que lo necesitara realmente, el sabia defenderse bastante bien por sus propios medios, sin embargo, el hecho de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dar frente a cualquiera que se atreviera a insultarle, le daba aun más valor a las acciones de la leona, porque muy a pesar de que su relación era mentira ella había hecho a un lado a Weasley para irse con él y había sido clara no permitiría que nadie lo ofendiera. Le estaba dando su lugar y eso no tenia precio.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a tener guardaespaldas que estaba obligados a protegerle, pero por primera vez alguien además de su madre lo protegía por convicción o al menos eso parecía.

El rumbo de los pensamientos de Hermione giraba sobre el mismo tema, no podía creer que el rubio la hubiera defendida, y de qué manera. Enfrento a todos los de su casa solo por ella, para darle el lugar que se merecía. Tenía claro que era parte de su plan elaborado para que todos creyeran la mentira que están representando, pero eso no le resto satisfacción al ver el rostro descompuesto y pálido de Parkinson ante la mirada amenázate de Malfoy.

Salieron del gran comedor tomados de la mano y apenas avanzaron un poco por los pasillos Hermione actuó movida por sus instintos, poniéndose frente a el enredo sus manos tras su nuca para besarlo.

Draco era mucho más alto que Hermione pero eso no era impedimento para amoldarse en un beso lento y sensual, la sostenía por la cintura con delicadeza mientras se deleitaba con la miel de sus labios.

Sin duda alguna era un beso muy diferente a los que se habían dado, tenia otros matices diferentes a la pasión arrebatadora que habia estado presente en los anteriores, tampoco era un beso ansioso, posesivo y desesperado de los que buscan solo demostrar que nada los afectaba. Este era un suave contacto, como una caricia de boca a boca, tan lento como para sentir cada terminación nerviosa vibrar en la delicada piel de sus labios.

Se saborearon mutuamente explorando sin prisas esas bocas que habían sido antes prohibidas y descubrieron juntos un sinfín de sensaciones que no sabían que existían, porque si bien Malfoy era un experto en las artes amatorias, nadie lo había besado con aquella dulzura que lo estaba haciendo la leona, no era como los besos hambrientos y desenfrenados a los que estaba acostumbrado, no era como aquel obligatorio preámbulo para satisfacer sus bajos instintos.

El beso con Granger era algo más que la mera necesidad de comenzar algo que lo llebaria a apoderarse de ese cuerpo, no tenía todas las respuestas que quisiera pero era un hecho que esa mujercilla a la que había subestimado por su aspecto y origen lo estaba haciendo descubrir emociones en las que era un inexperto.

Se separaron con suavidad tratando de recuperar la respiración y con la misma delicadeza con la que había llevado sus manos a enredarse en el cuello pálido de Malfoy las posiciono en cada mejilla de su rostro.

Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando no romper con ese mágico momento, su corazón acelerado amenazaba con salir por su garganta, temblaba en esos brazos fuertes que se enroscaban a su cintura, también para ella había sido un beso especial.

La Gryffindor no tenía la experiencia en esas artes como el rubio, no tenía en su lista de amores más de dos personas, y aun siendo esa lista tan reducida esa leona sabía lo que era enamorarse profundamente, pues si bien Victor fue el primer hombre en besarla, Ron fue su primer gran amor como su primera gran decepción. Pero a pesar del dolor y la tristeza posterior a esa ruptura y aun en sus momentos mejores no había sentido nada comparado a lo que sentía ahora.

Por un breve momento estuvo a punto de llorar al pensar que todo era una mentira, pero se mordió la lengua para apaciguar las lagrimas porque no quería amargarse, quería ser feliz, quería sentirse amada por un momento. Acaricio sus mejillas mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole con sinceridad.

-Gracias.

-Es parte de nuestro acuerdo, supongo. -Dijo sin estar muy convencido de sus palabras.

-Lo se, aun así gracias. -Le dijo dándole un fugaz beso en los labios antes de separarse. -Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde. -Comenzó a caminar tirando de su mano.

Llegaron juntos a la primera clase del día, no se soltaron a pesar de las miradas de desaprobación, compartieron la misma mesa y McGonagall lo permitió no con mucho agrado pero pensó que no era el momento para interferir, pero pronosticaba que eso no saldría del todo bien, muy en el fondo esperaba equivocarse.

Ese día Hermione tomo todos sus alientos en la mesa de los Slytherin, nadie se atrevió a ofenderla de nuevo, incluso puede decirse que comenzaron a quitar las caras de repulsión y aversión con que la habían recibido la primera vez. Tenía que reconocer que Malfoy se hacía respetar de una manera que no dejaba posibilidad a una rebelión por parte de su casa.

Hermione había visitado la sala común de los leones después de las clases ya que en el día no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con sus amigos y necesitaba aclararles algunas cosas para evitar más problemas.

Cuando llego a la sala ya la esperaban Harry, Ginny y Ron, casualmente también estaba Neville, Lavender y Parvia. Sin necesidad de palabras sabia de su descontento, no aprobaban su relación con Malfoy.

Se sentó frente a ellos y espero pacientemente que iniciaran con sus preguntas.

-¿Estás segura de los que estás haciendo? -Harry fue el primero en lanzar una pregunta, no la estaba acusando de ninguna manera lo que la tranquilizo un poco.

-Si te refieres a ser novia de Malfoy, estoy segura.

Ron se levanto furioso apretando con fuerzas sus puños. -¿Cómo puedes estar segura? Es una locura, que no te das cuenta.

-Me doy cuenta que esto los toma por sorpresa, que después de tantos años de peleas y enfrentamientos sea novia de quien más me insulto y desprecio, pero las cosas cambiaron, el cambio no es el mismos que cometió esos errores.

-Te equivocas el sigue siendo el mismo despreciable mortifago, el maldito cretino que se burlo y nos humillo e insulto por años, el desgraciado que casi me mata. -Ron estaba fuera de si. -Fue su desquiciada tia la que te torturo y estuvo a punto de matarnos. ¿Qué no comprendes? Eres tan ciega que no ves que es exactamente el mismo cabron de siempre. -La tomo por los brazos para agitarla intentándola hacer que reaccionara.

-Suéltala Ron, la lastimas. -Le pidió Harry intentando calmarlo.

-Tienes razón en muchas cosas Ronald-Contesto dejando fluir las lágrimas que tan desesperadamente había intentado retener. -El hizo todas esas cosas, fue un maldito desgraciado yo más que nadie lo sé, yo más que nadie aguanto sus maltratos, desprecios e insultos, cometió muchos errores y no lo justifico, nada cambia lo que fue y lo que hizo, pero no se puede vivir del pasado. -Afirmo clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de Ron.

-Has perdido la razón. -Acuso soltándola por fin.

-Quizás así sea, quizás no me entiendan pero en verdad lo quiero, hizo muchas cosas malas en el pasado pero solo pienses que si fuera el mismo no me habría defendido como lo hizo. Puedo hablar mucho y darles demasiados razones, pero al final no puedo hacerlos cambiar de opinión solo les pido que le den una oportunidad para demostrar que ha cambiado.

-Es muy difícil confiar Hermione. -Harry le hablo sereno.

-Se que es difícil, pero no es imposible. Somos humanos Harry nos equivocamos, cometemos errores y tenemos que cargar con ellos, pero tenemos la capacidad de aprender de ellos y enmendar las cosas

Hermione hablaba con el corazón, no mentía cuando afirmaba que estaba enamorada y que confiaba en que Malfoy había cambiado, quizás ella misma se auto engañaba pero en el fondo era la manera de mantener sus esperanzas.

-Yo te apoyo. -Ginny puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione.

-Yo también. -Dijeron a la vez los demás Gryffindor.

-Cuentas conmigo Hermione, siempre cuentas con mi apoyo. -Le dijo Harry abrazándola. -Le daré esa oportunidad a Malfoy por ti y por su bien espero que en verdad te valore y te trate como mereces.

Ronald estaba que echaba chispas no podía creer que todos estaba aceptando tal aberración contra el orden natural de las cosas.

-Pues yo no lo acepto. -Grito enojado. -Y mientras estés con Malfoy es como si para mí no existieras.

-Ron. -Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Hermione cuando lo vio salir por la puerta.

-No le hagas caso ya se le pasara. -La consoló Harry y Ginny.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos después, gracias por todo. -Se despidió.

Salió como pudo de la sala intentando por todos los medios mantenerse firme, le habían dolido mucho las palabras de Ron y aunque pensaba que estaba preparada para soportar lo que viniera, la verdad era que la situación la superaba.

Ron había sido su gran amor y a pesar que su relación no funciono sentía por el un gran cariño, lo consideraba como su familia y le dolía comprobar que no contaba ni siquiera con un poco de comprensión. Llego a la torre de premios anuales destrozada, lloraba copiosamente, tanto que su nublada vista no percibió que la sala no estaba vacía.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Pregunto ocultando su preocupación.

Hermione no contesto solo se arrojo a sus brazos buscando refugio. El rubio platinado no sabía qué hacer, no era especialmente sensible ante esos menesteres, por lo que solo se limito a abrazarla y a dejarla llorar sobre su pecho. No sabía porque pero escucharla llorar le provocaba una fuerte opresión en su pecho.


	16. Cuidala

-16-

Cuídala

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando, pero lo que si sabía era que estar entre sus brazos era reconfortante. Se separo un poco buscando esos ojos grises que la cautivaban y le sonrió apenas mientras limpiaba los últimos rastros de lagrimas saladas.

-Lamento arruinar tu camisa. -Se disculpo.

Levanto la ceja contrariado -¿Estás bien?

-Ya estoy mejor gracias.

-Vas a contarme que paso.

-No creo que sea algo que te interese saber. -Dijo con calma

-Como quieras. -Contesto molesto y se aparto de ella.

-Disculpa. -Lo detuvo. -No quise ser grosera. Es que a sido un día muy difícil.

-Supongo que has tenido días peores y no por eso lloras ¿O sí?

La leona sonrió ante el sarcasmo del rubio. -supongo que es cierto, pero no todos los días peleo con uno de mis mejores amigos y este reniega de conocerme. -Aclara.

-¿Quien?

-Ron.

-Tienes amigos demasiado estúpidos.

-Lo que pasa es que es un tanto rencoroso.

-¿Qué te han dicho los demás? -Pregunto curioso

-Que me apoyan

-¿En verdad? -Dijo con sorpresa

-Si, Les pedí una oportunidad para que demostraras que habías cambiado.

-Sabes que no es cierto, esto es solo parte de la mentira, yo sigo siendo el mismo.

-No lo creo.

-Pues deberías, no pienses que por que te defendí en el comedor las cosas han cambiado, esto solo es parte del trato.

-Lo sé, pero aun así en verdad creo que estas cambiando.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Quizás sigas siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre, un tanto altanero y soberbio, pero ya no encuentro en ti esas miradas cargadas de odio y desprecio hacia los demás, sigues siendo duro y frio, pero no eres malo o al menos no tan malo como pretendes ser.

-No sé como tomarme eso, no se si me estas ofendiendo o alagando.

-Solo señalo los hechos. Además cuando este trato termine contaras con la oportunidad de reivindicarte.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te siguen teniendo miedo y eso no está bien.

-Pues eso es lo que quiero.

-¿En verdad quieres eso? -Pregunto mirándole a los ojos. -Yo pensaba que deseabas que te respetaran por quien eres y no por quien aparentas ser, además hay una gran diferencia entre infundir miedo y ganarse el respeto de las personas.

-Esas son patrañas Granger, no puedo cambiar lo que soy y no me interesa congraciarme con gente de su clase. -Dijo ofensivo.

-Ya veo. -Dijo seria, limpio los últimos vestigios de las lagrimas y sonrió con tristeza. -Ese en mi error, creo que espero demasiado de las personas. Hasta mañana.

La leona se fue a su habitación sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de continuar llorando, pero ya bastantes lagrimas había derramado y era completamente cierto lo que le decía el hurón, era muy tonta al pensar que lo aria cambiar, después de todo solo pretendía utilizarla para satisfacerse.

Intento no pensar más en ese asunto deseaba descansar un poco, aun le dolía mucho pensar en las palabras de Ron y en las de Malfoy. Solo a ella se le podía ocurrir una tontería como esa, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y estas alturas no le quedaba mas que sacar el valor y enfrentarse a las cosas.

Se levanto un poco más animada, si bien solo había logrado dormir un par de horas había sido suficiente para renovar sus ánimos. Como buena Gryffindor no se rendiría tan fácilmente, al menos no sin antes darle una pequeña leccioncilla al arrogante de Malfoy.

Si un día antes había puesto un especial cuidado en su aspecto, ese día sencillamente se había superado. Pero no era tanto su apariencia como la seguridad que proyectaba en su andar, no había esperado al descolorido hurón para bajar a desayunar. Las miradas la seguían por donde pasara, ya no era un secreto su relación con Malfoy y todos hablaban al respecto.

Y ya que era demasiado temprano desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor estando casi vacía y a penas vio una cabellera roja entrar por la puerta se levanto para salir del comedor, si Ron era tan orgulloso y testarudo como para darle una oportunidad de explicarse ella tampoco se tomaría la molestia de darle más explicaciones.

Paso a su lado sin siquiera hablarle, llevaba la frente muy en alto y su andar era tranquilo, se limito a saludar a Harry y a Ginny que caminaban algunos pasos detrás pero a Ron ni siquiera lo miro.

Quizás tenía todos las razones para estar enojado con ella, era cierto cada palabra que había dicho en contra de Malfoy, como también era cierto que en el pasado a pesar de todas la impertinencia, errores y malas decisiones del pelirrojo, ella siempre habia estado a su lado para apoyarlo. Entonces porque no podía hacer por un momento su orgullo a un lado y apoyarla aun cuando todo eso fuera un error.

No había sido tolerante con el hecho de que su corto noviazgo hubiera terminado porque Ron le confesara que seguía enamorado de Lavender, porque a pesar de lo doloroso que pudiera ser, quería su felicidad porque ante todo era su amigo. Entonces porque era tan egoísta de intervenir es su felicidad intentando hacerla sentir culpable para que terminara su relación con Malfoy.

Hermione ya estaba a punto de llegar al salón de pociones donde tenía su primera clase del dia, pero antes de entrar giro sobre sus talones para regresar sobre sus pasos. Estaba enfadada, tanto que necesitaba descargar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, quizás en otro tiempo preferiría quedarse callada y guardar para ella ese tipo de emociones, pero estaba harta de todo eso. De pretender que nada pasaba y tragarse todo lo que sentía con tal de mantener las cosas en paz.

Y estaba hastiada de ser la misma que entregaba todo sin esperar nada acambio, ella también podía equivocarse y herrar en sus decisiones, y no por ello debían darle la espalda, ella nunca los había abandonado y se lo dejaría claro a ese pelirrojo de una vez por todas.

Atravesó el umbral del gran comedor y fácilmente localizo al pelirrojo entre la multitud, era inconfundible su manera de comer, se acerco a él y lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo brincar del susto. No se detuvo siquiera a saludar a sus demás amigos y por su rostro enfadado nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada.

Antes de llegar a la salida Ron se jalo para zafarse. -Suéltame.

Por tu bien más te vale que me sigas. -Le amenazo. -No bromeo Ronald, si es necesario te llevare arrastrando.

Hablaba en serio, bastante en serio para tomar en cuenta la amenaza, palideció el pelirrojo y dejo que lo guiara afuera del comedor. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del bullicio se paró en seco para enfrentarlo.

-Me vas a decir que quieres. -Le exigió el pelirrojo y como respuesta obtuvo una sonora bofetada.

-Estoy harta de ti. -Le dijo señalándolo con el dedo. -y por una maldita vez me vas a escuchar. -

Estaba tan cerca del rostro pálido de Ron que se giro bruscamente para alejarse antes de saltarle encima por cabeza dura, dio tres pasos y volvió a girar sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo.

-Pensé que en todos estos años te había demostrado lo importantes que son para mí. -Dijo firme.

-Supongo que no fue suficiente. -Le recrimino en voz baja, para después ser fulminado por la mirada envenenada de Hermione que lo hizo callarse al instante.

-Me doy cuenta que no fue suficiente, ahora para ti soy solo una traidora, pero dime, solo dime una vez en todos estos años de conocernos, una sola en la que no haya estado para ti o para Harry. -Lo observo esperando una respuesta. -Siempre que me necesitaron estuve a su lado para ayudarles, siempre contaron con mi apoyo incondicional. ¿Cuántas veces nos jugamos la vida juntos? ¿Cuántas veces te salve de morir? Y aun así soy una traidora, pues dejame decirte que si aquí hay un traidor ese eres tu.

-Yo nunca… -Intento defenderse, pero lo interrumpió.

-¡Nunca! Entonces como se le debe de decir a la persona que te menosprecia al dejarte como última opción para un baile, me acusaste en ese entonces de traidora cuando fuiste tu el que me ofendió. Dime como debo llamarte cuando fuimos abandonados en medio de la nada cuando más te necesitábamos cuando buscamos los Horrocules, o como debo tomarme el hecho de que siendo mi novio salieran con Lavender.

Ron se puso aun más pálido ante las acusaciones, intentaba hablar pues movía los labios pero ninguna palabra escapo por ellos.

-¿Pensabas que no lo sabía? Pues en eso también te equivocaste, era solo que te quería tanto que me negaba a ver la verdad, confiaba en que no me lastimarías de esa manera y ya ves que equivocada estaba. Y me trague todo eso con tal de que tu fueras feliz, porque ese es el amor Ronald, implica sacrificios y aceptar los errores de las personas.

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro moviendo las manos agitadamente, casi gritando cada palabra, cada acusación.

-Y aun así después de todo eso vienes a decirme una sarta de tonterías como si fueras perfecto, pues déjame decirte que no lo eres y no tiene derecho a juzgar a Draco y mucho menos a mí. Soy consciente de todo lo que hizo y eso no cambia que estoy enamorada y no voy a permitir que interfieras, hubiera preferido que me comprendieras y apoyaras, pero ya que veo que mi amistad no significa nada para ti no veo el caso de seguirme preocupando por obtener tu aprobación.

-Yo…

-Tu nada Ron, tu solo eres un egoísta incapaz de ver mas allá de tu nariz, se te hace fácil juzgar la vida de los demás y no tomas en cuenta todo lo que sufrieron, ponte por una vez en sus zapatos ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu, habrías dejado que tus padres murieran? Sé que no eran los métodos correctos ¿Pero qué hacer cuando no tienes alternativas? ¿En verdad crees que todos los Slytherin se unieron a los mortios por voluntad propia? Que hubieras hecho tú en su lugar cuando de no hacerlo morirías tu y toda tu familia. Siempre te quejabas de sus humillaciones e insultos y ahora que las cosas cambiaron eres tu el que les desprecias y aborreces por algo que en la mayoría de las ocasiones no estuvo en sus manos.

Estaba enojada y muy sentida por la actitud de Ron que solo la miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos, agachaba la mirada con vergüenza ante los reclamos de la leona que se movia de un lado a otro antes de seguir hablando, ninguno de los dos habían notado que alguien estaba escuchando esa discusión.

-No eres mejor que ellos, no mientras no abras los ojos y aceptes que tú también te has equivocado demasiadas veces y que no está en ti juzgarlos. Sé que todo ese resentimiento y odio es por la muerte de Fred, yo también lo siento y me duele como me duelen las muertes de todas las personas que lucharon en esa guerra, pero desquitarte con los demás no remediara nada, ni los traerá de vuelta.

La leona derramo algunas lagrimas y bajo el tono de voz, poco a poco modulo su volumen pero aun sus palabras sonaban duras para los oídos del pelirrojo.

-Y posiblemente me estoy equivocando, pero justo en este momento siento que hago lo correcto, estoy enamorada sin importar si es o no lo indicado y prefiero mil veces intentarlo y equivocarme que no hacerlo y vivir siempre en la incertidumbre de que hubiera pasado si me hubiera atrevido. Sé quién es Draco Malfoy y lo que fue su vida pasada, pero ante todo y a pesar de sus fallas y errores también es un ser humanos que siente y sufre como cualquiera.

Se había acercado de nuevo a su amigo, tomo su barbilla para que levantara los ojos y la mirara a la cara.

-Aun te quiero, quizás no de la misma manera que alguna vez lo hice, me interesa mantener tu amistad y seguir siendo parte de tu vida, pero no voy a obligarte, ni a rogarte mas, es tu decisión Ron, y aunque me duela mucho las cosas son así.

Había juntado su frente con la de Ron.

-Cuando regresaste con Lavender me dolió mucho, pero lo acepte por que deseaba que fueras feliz y si ella era tu felicidad no me importaba hacerme a un lado, ahora te pido que comprendas que mi felicidad es Draco, no es justo que me hagas decidir entre él y tu porque son afectos diferentes y mi vida no estará completa si alguno de los dos me falta. Pero como te dije no pienso obligarte a nada.

Le dijo separándose y dejándolo en ese pasillo para dirigirse a clases, ya era demasiado tarde y posiblemente no la dejarían entrar, pero deseaba alejarse del pelirrojo. Después de un par de minutos Ron también se fue y apenas lo hizo dos personas salieron de su escondite, donde habían escuchado la mayoría de la plática.

-Eres afortunado.

-¿Afortunado?

-Afortunado e idiota si no te das cuenta que Granger es una gran mujer. Ya quisiera yo que alguien me defendiera de la manera en que lo hizo ella o que me amara al menos la mitad de lo que te ama ella. -Dijo Zabini con cierta nostalgia.

-No sabes lo que dices. -Si bien Draco inicialmente se sentía feliz de la manera en que se expreso Hermione, recordar que eso probablemente también era solo para mantener la fachada le dolió tanto o más de lo que le molesto verla tan cerca del pelirrojo.

-Si eres tan ciego para no darte cuenta es tu problema, lo que si te digo es que si yo fuera tu no la dejaría ir, es más si tuviera una oportunidad no dudaría en quitártela.

-No te atrevas a meterte con Granger. -Amenazo. -Ella nunca te aria caso.

-No te confíes Draco, Hermione es muy bonita y acabo de descubrir que es mucho mas que eso, esa leona de la que siempre nos burlamos acaba de demostrarme que es mucho mejor que las sangre limpia, es capaz de perdonar a unos infelices impresentables como nosotros, porque te aclaro por lo que acaba de decir no guarda ningún rencor hacia ningún Slytherin y eso me incluye. Esa Gryffindor merece mi respeto y admiración, así que más te vale que la cuides, porque si se me presenta la oportunidad intentare conquistarla.

Blaise no mentía, estaba cautivado por la entereza que demostró Hermione, por la manera en que defendía no solo a Draco, si no a los demás Slytherin que como el solo habían hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir. Así que no le importaba perder la amistad de Malfoy con tal conquistarla.


	17. Slytherin vs Slytherin

-17-

Slytherin vs Slytherin

La puerta del aula de pociones ya estaba cerrada, lo que significaba que ya no la dejarían entrar, por lo que decidió mejor ir a refrescarse un poco, se sentía acalorada después de tremenda discusión o mejor dicho después del largo monologo del que fue responsable, pues no le permitió a Ron replicar ni abrir la boca y cuando le dio la oportunidad no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Se lavo la cara y retoco su maquillaje tratando de ocultar la hinchazón en sus ojos debida al llanto, fueron pocas las lágrimas que se permitió derramar, pero aun así sus ojos estaban un poco enrojecidos. Todavía se sentía angustiada y dolida no solo con Ron, sino también con Draco, pero de alguna manera extraña decir lo que tanto se había aguantado le ayudo para desahogarse un poco.

Ya que no podía hacer otra cosa se dirigió a la biblioteca para pasar lo que restaba de la hora de clases. Le enfadaba haberse saltado la clase, pero sin duda creía que había valido la pena.

La biblioteca estaba completamente vacía, tomo uno de los tantos tomos de la estantería, era un libro de pastas en color café, fue elegido al azar solo para tener algo en que entretenerse y dejar de pensar por un momento en sus problemas. Pero apenas llevaba un par de hojas cuando fue interrumpida.

-Puedo sentarme. -Hermione levanto los ojos para ver quien solicitaba el permiso y a pesar de que le asombro no tenía razón para negarse.

-La biblioteca es libre. -Fue su respuesta y regreso a su lectura.

-¿También se te hizo tarde para tomar la primera clase?

La leona aparto de nuevo su atención del libro para centrarse en el rostro color ébano de ese muchacho, era curioso que le hablara cuando siempre la había evitado, además de pertenecer al selecto club de los Slytherin que le hacían la vida imposible.

Le miraba con curiosidad sin contestar, quizás esperando que empezara con sus insultos, pero lejos de encontrarse con la apatía y el desprecio que alguna vez había sido lo único que viera en su rostro, ahora sonreía de manera afable y simpática, esperando una respuesta a tan simple pregunta.

-Sí. -Contesto aun con duda. -Cuando llegue ya habían cerrado la puerta y no quise interrumpir.

-Lo mismo me ocurrió, regrese por un libro a mi sala común cuando me tope con una pequeña discusión en los pasillos que me impidió llegar a tiempo.

Hermione se sonrojo al imaginar que esa discusión era la suya y que ese chico solo deseaba burlarse por lo que escucho.

-Nos estabas espiando. -Acuso.

-No, en realidad fue casualidad, pero no deseábamos interrumpirles así que preferimos esperar que terminaran su platica.

-¿Prefirieron?

-Draco me había acompañado por mi libro. -Explico y la chica sintió desfallecer, no esperaba que la hubieran escuchado y mucho menos Malfoy.

-No es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. -Reclamo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Te aseguro que no fue intencional.

-Y vienes a burlarte de mí. -Pregunto a la defensiva

-No por el contrario vengo a agradecerte.

-¿Agradecerme? -Estaba confundida no entendía a que se refería el moreno.

-Claro que agradecerte, no esperaba que precisamente tu pensaras de esa manera y nos favorecieras con tu perdón, eres de las pocas personas o mejor dicho la única que conozco que no nos ve con repulsión después de la guerra, incluso por lo que dijiste no nos consideras tan depreciables.

La leona se acomodo en la silla mientras meditaba sus palabras.

-Creo que al final todos fuimos víctimas, incluso ustedes.

-Por eso te agradezco, pocos nos dan el beneficio de la duda, la mayoría creen que fue nuestra elección formar parte de las filas del innombrable y aunque no dudo que habrá quien lo hiciera por convicción propia, fuimos muchos a los que no nos quedo otra opción. No pudo hablar por todos los demás, pero puedo hablar por mi mismo y decirte que agradezco profundamente que seas capaz comprenderme y no juzgarme.

La castaña sonrió. -Siempre es más fácil juzgar, lo difícil es dar a los demás una oportunidad para cambiar.

-Fue increíble la manera en que pusiste en su lugar a Weasley.

-Ron no es mala persona, de cierta manera entiendo que le cueste más trabajo asimilar que ya no estamos en guerra y que ya no existen los bandos, perder a un ser querido es demasiado doloroso y cuenta mucho asimilar la perdida.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué lees?

-Un libro muggle, se llama tres metros sobre el cielo. Ya hace algún tiempo lo había leído y me gusto, hoy lo tome al azar de la estantería y me pareció bien volver a leerlo.

-De que trata. -Quiso saber.

-Es una historia de amor, una chica buena se enamora de un chico rebelde, un tanto malo.

-La historia de tu vida. -Señalo Blaiser

-No lo había pensado pero supongo que así es.

-Es sumamente extraño verlos juntos, después del pasado que tienen.

-Supongo que nadie esperaba que termináramos siendo novios, siendo yo una hija de muggles y el un sangre limpia.

-No quise ofenderte.

-No lo haces, es simplemente la verdad, además nunca me ha avergonzado mi origen, estoy orgullosa de lo que soy y de donde provengo y si los demás tienen problema con eso no me preocupa en lo más mínimo.

Zabini sonrió con franqueza. -Crees que podamos ser amigos Granger.

-Solo si puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-Cuenta con ello Hermione. Solo espero que no te arrepientas cuando empiecen a molestarte por eso.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que puedan decir los demás, y no entiendo como esperan que cambien ustedes, cuando no les dan la oportunidad de cambiar, por ejemplo, si Nott fue capaz de salir de su caparazón fue gracia a que Luna vio algo mas que esa frialdad y seriedad.

-Entonces Draco también está cambiando por ti.

La Gryffindor se encogió de hombros. -Nuestra relación es impredecible somos demasiado diferentes y solo el tiempo tendrá la última palabra, pero a veces creo que nuestro final será igual al de este libro. -Le dijo señalando el que tenia sobre la mesa.

En ese momento entro Draco a la biblioteca, tenía el ceño fruncido al ver que Hermione estaba acompañada, mas después de lo que hablara con Zabini. Estaba tan molesto que se había ido a encerrar un rato a su torre para evitar írsele a golpes a su amigo. Estaba confundido, después de todo no tenia porque interesarle que el moreno estuviera entusiasmado con Granger, después de todo por el trato que tenían ella no podía estar con nadie más durante esos tres meses y después de que fuera suya no debía importarle nada mas.

Pero ahora que los veía juntos sentados uno frente al otro platicando tranquilamente de no sé qué cosas, con una sonrisa en los labios como si fueran los grandes amigos, le hacía hervir la sangre, sin embargo, era un Malfoy y como tal debía controlar sus emociones.

Camino hasta donde estaba ellos y acerco una silla para sentarse al lado de la castaña.

-Hola -Saludo con tranquilidad y la beso en los labios a manera de saludo.

-Hola Draco. -Aturdida por el beso contesto.

Zabini desvió la vista irritado.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste para bajar a desayunar? -Pregunto el rubio.

-Tenía algunas cosas pendientes por hacer.

-Hablar con Weasley es más importante que yo. -Dijo con cierta indignación.

-Ya que escuchaste la discusión sabrás porque era importante aclarar ciertas cosas con el.

-Supongo. -Contesto con indiferencia.

-Deberíamos irnos esta por inicial la siguiente clase.

Los tres se levantaron para retirarse, pero la leona le tendió el libro a Zabini.

-Deberías leerlo Blaise, es una novela interesante.

-Lo are Hermione. -Dijo sonriente tomando el libro.

El moreno de cualquier manera lo leería aun cuando no se lo hubiera perdido la leona, estaba interesado en el final de esa historia para descubrir a que se refería Granger al hablar de que podrían tener el mismo final ella y Draco.

Malfoy posesivo paso su mano por la cintura de Hermione y la pego cuanto pudo a su costado para caminar a su lado, dejando que caminara unos pasos más adelante Zabini.

-Desde cuando se llaman con tanta familiaridad. -Pregunto en voz baja para que solo la chica lo escuchara.

-Desde hoy somos amigos.

-No quiero que te acerques a el y no me agrada esa estúpida amistad que quieren tener.

-No eres nadie para prohibirme tal cosa.

-Soy tu novio.

-Solo en apariencias Draco, que no se te olvide.

-Tenemos un trato.

-Y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra.

-Entonces no te le acerques a Zabini.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque le interesas.

-Por todos los cielos Draco, no digas tonterías, además aunque eso fuera cierto durante estos tres meses no estaré con nadie, yo no soy una facililla como tus amiguitas, te lo prometí y debería de confiar en mis promesas. Además es algo ridículo, hasta parece que estas celoso de tu amigo.

-No digas estupideces.

Ofendida quiso separarse pero Draco no se lo permitió, por el contrario la beso de nuevo antes de llegar al salón de clases ante la mirada contrariada del moreno, que no ocultaba su malestar. El rubio no había cerrado los ojos mientras se apoderaba de los labios de Hermione, y miraba con reto a Blaiser que le miraba de la misma manera.

La guerra habia iniciado sin que Granger lo supiera, dos serpientes se disputaban su atencion.


	18. Alumnos Nuevos

-18-

Alumnos Nuevos.

Hermione estaba demasiado molesta para compartir lugar con Draco, por lo que se había sentado como era costumbre entre Harry y Ron, en ese momento prefería enfrentarse al silencio del pelirrojo que a las palabras sarcásticas del rubio.

Como siempre tomaba apuntes afanosamente y trataba de prestar toda la atención posible en la clase, pero le era muy difícil, sentía la mirada de Malfoy clavarse en su espalda y eso la mantenía intranquila, además no ayudaba mucho que Ron la miraba también de reojo como si intentara decirle algo y no se atreviera.

El profesor tuvo que salir un momento que aprovecho Ron para llamar su atención, coloco una rana de chocolate sobre los pergaminos de Hermione.

La castaña levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su amigo, en ellos encontró arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento mucho. -Fue lo único que dijo.

Sin duda esas palabras eran suficientes para darse cuenta de su arrepentimiento, pero esta ocasión era diferente, el pelirrojo tenía que esforzarse más para alcanzar su perdón, por lo que se mantuvo seria esperando que continuara hablando.

-Bueno yo… no se por dónde empezar… -Dijo titubeando y frotándose las manos con nerviosismo. -Sabes que no soy muy bueno para hablar, mucho menos para disculparme, me conoces demasiado bien para saberlo, pero eso no quiere decir que no lamente todo lo que te dije… es solo que me cuesta trabajo verte con Malfoy, no quiero que te lastime, me preocupas y yo también te quiero… Lo siento, en verdad lamento lo ocurrido con Lavender, pero te aseguro que solo salimos un par de veces y no paso nada entre nosotros hasta que hable contigo, estaba confundido y necesitaba estar seguro de mis sentimientos para poder tomar una decisión.

Agacho la mirada avergonzado. -No quise lastimarte pero descubrí que seguía enamorado de Lavender, se que debí ser franco desde la primera vez que salí con ella, pero es que no estaba seguro de nada, se que fui un cobarde… Perdóname… eres muy importante para mí y lamento mucho haberte dicho cosas que en verdad no sentía, pero estaba muy enfadado… quiero que seas feliz pero aun no entiendo como terminaste involucrada con el Huron.

Hermione sonrió divertida. -La verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero así es la vida de inesperada.

-No quiero perder tu amistad. -Dijo suplicante. -Lamento haberme comportado como un imbécil, ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Hermione tomo la rana de chocolate y la observo con cuidado como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, mientras Ron se movía incomodo en su asiento esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Con otras cinco ranas de chocolate estaremos a mano. -Dijo a manera de broma y le sonrió con sinceridad.

El pelirrojo feliz la abrazo y ella correspondió el abrazo gustosa de haber hecho las paces con su amigo. Harry también sonreía estando sentado a su lado había escuchado todo, pero intento no interferir, pero ahora era imposible no compartir la misma felicidad de ellos, después de todo volvía a ser el trió de oro. Harry no pudo evitar sumarse al abrazo y ambos chicos besaron las mejillas de Hermione antes de soltarla.

-Gracias. -Dijo al fin con el rostro tan colorado como su cabello.

La leona no paraba de sonreír incluso se había olvidado que a sus espalda estaba "su novio" rechinando los dientes del coraje al ver como la abrazaban y besaban.

Cuando termino la clase y ya todos salían Draco la tomo del brazo.

-Los alcanzo mas tarde. -Les dijo a Harry y Ron, quienes se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

La tomo con fuerza del brazo para hacerla entrar en la aula vacía.

-Suéltame me lastimas. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Te atreves a preguntar. -Dijo molesto. -Me has dejado en ridículo.

-No se de que demonios hablas.

-Todos saben ya que eres mi novia, como crees que quedo yo cuanto todo mundo te ve abrazando y besando a San Potter y la comadreja.

-No te permito que los insultes.

-No necesito de tu permiso para decirles sus verdades y no me parece que hagas ese tipo de escenitas, como mi novia debes de comportarte.

-Y me comporto Draco, pero ellos son mis amigos, mis mejores amigos y no hay nada de malo en que me demuestren su afecto de esa manera, ellos me respetan y me dan mi lugar, asi como yo te doy el tuyo.

-Pues no lo parece si vas a permitir que otros te besen.

-Escúchame. -Le dijo posando sus manos sobre las pálidas mejillas del rubio. -Debes creerme cuando te digo que no estaré con nadie que no seas tú, así lo acordamos y así será. -Hizo una pausa. -Después de ese tiempo serás libre y yo también lo seré y entonces si podre estar con quien se me pegue la gana, pero ahora te respeto así esto sea una mentira.

Malfoy la tomo por las muñecas para retirar sus manos de su rostro y la acerco para besarla. Era un beso urgente lleno de necesidad, un tanto salvaje. Le asusto sentirse de esa manera, confundido y deseoso de mantenerla a su lado, furioso de que alguien que no fuera el la tocara o besara así fuera de manera inocente como lo habían hecho Potter y Weasley.

Sabía que era un trato y procuraba centrarse en eso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Zabini, en su amenaza de conquistarla ¿Y si la convencía? Enojado salió del aula dejando a Hermione igual de confundida.

Hermione caminaba a la siguiente clase, aun sentía los labios hinchados por el beso salvaje de Malfoy, aun llevaba su varonil aroma impregnado en su propio ropa, le resultaba embriagador y sumamente sensual.

Una niña de primero se le acerco. -Eres Hermione Granger ¿Verdad?

-Si soy yo, te puedo ayudar en algo. -Le dijo amablemente acariciando su mejilla, la pequeña le sonrió.

-La Directora me pidió que fueras de inmediato a la dirección.

-Gracias pequeñas. -Agradeció para ir de inmediato con McGonagall.

Cuando llego a su destino toco la puerta y espero el permiso para entrar, en el lugar estaban la directora y frente a ella en cada una de las sillas estaban dos jóvenes, una muchacha rubia de ojos azules y un joven castaño de ojos verdes.

-Señorita Granger le presento a Alexander Wood y Samantha Smith, ambos son estudiantes de intercambio y han sido aceptados por el colegio para su estadía en Londres, ambos estarán en el último curso.

-Un placer. -Dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarles. -Soy Hermione Granger.

-Durante la cena serán seleccionados para asignárseles una casa, pero sin duda es conveniente debido a los espacios que ambos se instalen en la torre de premios anuales, con usted y el señor Malfoy. Los espacios serán ampliados para mayor comodidad y sus cosas ya estarán allá en un rato más.

Hermione obediente asistió, aunque sabía que eso no le agradaría nada a Draco.

-Me aria el favor de mostrarle el colegio.

-Por su puesto, síganme. -Les pidió y las siguieron para salir de la dirección.

Como buena anfitriona les mostro cada parte del castillo, el Hall, la biblioteca, el gran comedor, etc. dándoles además las indicaciones sobre los lugares prohibidos.

-Es un lugar agradable. -Comento el muchacho.

-Lo es. -Afirmo Hermione con una sonrisa. -¿De qué colegio vienen?

-De Salem. -fue la chica quien contesto

-Es un gran colegio. -Alago tratando de ser amable.

-Mucho mejor que este. -Dijo con desprecio la rubia, lo que enfado a la leona.

-Bien pudiste quedare en el tuyo, si este tanto te desagrada. -Dijo con reproche. -Sera mejor que los acompañe a la torre de premios anuales para que se instalen y descansen un poco antes de la comida, además tengo que asistir a la siguiente clase del día.

Alexander también se molesto por el comentario de su compañera, parecía que a la rubia no le había caído para nada bien Hermione y lo demostraba abiertamente al mirarla con cierto despacio.

-Si no te importa me gustaría acompañarte a tus clases para irme familiarizando. -Le dijo después de que le mostrara la habitación que compartiría con Malfoy, asi como el resto de la torre.

-Claro.

-Yo me quedo aquí. -Dijo con fastidio Samanta.

-Como desees.

Salió un tanto ofuscada de la torre le resultaba demasiado odiosa esa muchacha insolente y grosera que no dejaba de hacer gestos de desprecio y repulsión por cualquier cosa.

-Debes disculparla, generalmente no es así. -Dijo el chico mientras la seguía. -Pero es un poco celosa por decirlo de alguna manera, se siente intimidada y está acostumbrada a ser ella quien llame la atención.

-Celosa de mí.

-Cualquiera lo estaría, eres parte del trió de oro, eres sosamente famosa y si me permites mencionarlo muy inteligente y bonita.

Hermione se sonrojo. -Gracias, pero no creo que eso sea tan importante para que ella se comporte de esa manera.

-Lo se y lo siento, pero tiene un carácter muy difícil y así es ella.

-La conoces mucho es tu novia. -Pregunto con curiosidad.

-No, pero somos amigos desde la infancia.

-Comprendo.

-¿Y tú tienes novio?

-Si, Draco Malfoy, el otro premio anual.

-Que pena. -Dijo con tristeza

-Pena porque.

-Por nada, olvídalo.

La castaña no quiso presionarle por lo que sin hacer más preguntas entro al aula para su clase de encantamientos, presento a Alexander al profesor Flitch y le pidió que le permitiera estar presente en su clase mientras le entregaban sus horarios, a lo cual accedió de inmediato.

Cuando la clase termino Draco se acerco a la castaña.

-Podemos Hablar. -Dijo tan cortes que incluso a el mismo le impresiono.

-Claro, por cierto debo presentarlos. El es Draco Malfoy mi novio y el es Alexander Wood viene de intercambio al colegio junto con Samanta Smith y compartirán la torre con nosotros.

La idea no pareció agradarle mucho a Malfoy y mucho menos le agradable la manera en que ese muchacho miraba embelesado a Hermione.

-Mucho gusto. -Dijo el castaño.

-Lo mismo digo. -Contesto el rubio apretando su mano un poco más de lo necesario. -Si nos disculpas necesito hablar con Hermione.

Cuando se alejaron los suficiente. -Y porque demonios no me habías dicho nada.

-Primero calmate y no me grites, McGonagall me acaba de avisar.

-Como se atreve esa maltita vieja, si piensa que voy a compartir mi habitación con ese esta loca.

-Basta Draco, no sé qué te pasa o porque estas de ese humor, pero más te vale que te calme, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, ya está hecho.

Enojado golpeo la pared con el puño, tenía razón no sabía porque le molestaba tanto tener que compartir con esos su torres.

-Te has hecho daño. -Dijo alarmada tomando su mano entre las suyas. -  
¿Que te molesta? -Le pregunto mientras con su varita sanaba sus nudillos maltratados.

Esa preocupación en el rostro de la leona logro tranquilizarlo.

-No tengo nada.

-Mientes.

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Eres insoportable. -Le dijo tratando de irse, pero de nuevo la sujeto por el brazo, pero esta vez sin lastimarla.

-No te vayas.

-Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo. -Le reto.

-Como pretendes que nos crean que somos novios si te la pasas con tus amiguitos y ahora también con ese tipo. -Le reclamo. -De seguir así todo se vendrá abajo y será tu culpa.

-Y que propones.

-Que pasemos más tiempo juntos, es lo lógico si somos novios. -Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Está bien.

-Además falta algo. -Le dijo y tomándola por la cintura la beso.

Esos labios se le estaban convirtiendo en una adicción, una demasiado grande para contenerla, por lo que solo se dejaba llevar mientras sus bocas se unían.


	19. Alex y Sam

-19-

Alex y Sam

La historia de Alexander y Samanta era muy peculiar, ambos eran hijos únicos de importantes familia de magos, por lo tanto eran solitarios y fue su compañía mutuo lo único que le dio felicidad en su infancia. Eran inseparables desde que tenía memoria y sus padres los comprometieron desde niños con la finalidad de acrecentar el poder y fortuna de ambas familias.

La idea parecía no desagradarle a ninguno de los dos, pues estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que era lo más normal y conveniente, y siendo tan pequeños no comprendían del todo el tipo de compromiso por el cual se estaba uniendo, en su círculo social era demasiado común ese tipo de acuerdos, pero al igual que pasaba en el resto del mundo mágico la guerra lo cambio todo.

Fueron muchas las familias que se desintegraron ante trágicas circunstancias y aunque ambas familiar eran de sangre limpia no se involucraron directamente con el señor tenebroso, si sufrieron de los terribles embates de la guerra.

La familia Wood quedo en bancarrota cuando se cerraron varios de sus negocios por temor a ser atacado, eso sumado a diversas circunstancian hicieron que su fortuna se mermara considerablemente, teniendo que vender sus posiciones para salvar un poco y lograr llevar una vida mucho más modesta de lo que estaban acostumbrado. Por tanto ese compromiso fue roto por los padres de Samantha considerando inadecuado que se mantuviera un contrato de ese tipo con alguien que no estaba aportando nada al que había sido un ventajoso convenio.

Eso no logro distanciar a Alex y a Sam que siguieron siendo los mejores amigos, sin importar que la familia del chico no tuviera la posición privilegiada que había tenido, pero sin duda ser un buen estudiante le valió al chico para obtener una beca en el colegio y continuar sus estudios en Salem que era un colegio de mucho prestigio y sumamente caro.

Afrontar el cambio de vida había hecho que Alexander madurara y su carácter caprichoso y obstinado cambiara sobremanera, lo que no gozaba la chica Smith que siguiendo con sus lujos y excentricidades era frívola y superficial, sin duda su única debilidad y quizás el único que la conocía era Alex.

Secretamente Sam estaba profundamente enamorada de Alex, pero era tal su amistad que nunca se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos por miedo a que su amistad cambiara o se viera afectada. Por eso sin importar los reproches y regaños de sus padres seguían siendo los amigos inseparables, tan así que lo había seguido hasta Hogwards, a pesar de que no le agradaba la idea.

Sam era una chica sumamente bonita de tez blanca como la porcelana y ojos azules, su cabello rubio era rizado y corto hasta los hombros, de facciones finas en un rostro alargado, se notaba el porte distinguido propio en los sangre limpia, su cuello largo cetrino y su figura estilizada y bien formada le daban una apariencia angelical, no era demasiado alta, quizás del mismo tamaño que Hermione, a la cual aborrecía aun sin haberla conocido con anterioridad, el rechazo se debía a que ella fue el principal motivo por el cual el chico Wood había entrado al sistema de intercambios de Londres, deseaba conocer al trió de oro, especialmente a Hermione de quien se confesaba admirador ferviente.

Para colmo de sus males habían ido a parar justo a la torre de premios anuales y tendría que compartir habitación con su odiada enemiga, aunque esta no lo supiera, no lograba tolerar que Alex estuviera impresionado por alguien tan común y corriente como esa castaña.

Sam era sumamente orgullosa, vanidosa y narcisista, siendo hija única estaba acostumbrada a que todo girara en torno a su persona, era un poco arrogante e inteligente para conseguir lo que quería, pero quizás lo que más quería era precisamente lo único que no podía tener, el corazón de Alexander. Era una chica alegre a pesar de todo y sumamente selectiva con las personas, elegante y sociable, era su soledad lo que la hacía un poco amargada y solo le permitía a Alexander llamarle Sam.

Por el contrario de Alexander que si bien antes era de un carácter similar al de su amiga, había cambiado mucho a partir de que su familia quedara en la ruina, lo que de alguna manera agradecía profundamente, porque a pesar de no tener los lujos que antes tenía sus padres se unieron mas para salir adelante, trabajaban arduamente pero lucían mas felices, disfrutaban de las pequeñas cosas de la vida y de su familia.

La familia Wood había perdido sus mansiones, pero definitivamente habían formado un hogar solido lleno de amor y unión. No tenían sirvientes pero podían disfrutar de las satisfacciones que por pequeñas que parecieran hacia mucho no disfrutaban, preparar juntos una sencilla pero rica cena, una conversación agradable o un cálido abrazo.

El carácter de Alexander se había suavizado, ahora valoraba más las cosas y principalmente a las personas, era simpático y alegre de un carácter tranquilo y un conversador excelente, era muy inteligente hablaba varios idiomas y había aprendido a ser humilde.

Admiraba mucho al trió de oro pero muy especialmente a Hermione, por su origen sencillo y su amable personalidad, había investigado todo de Harry y Ron, pero con la chica había quedado cautivado. Se sentía afortunado de poderla conocer y convivir de esa manera con ella, lo que durara el intercambio.

Físicamente era un bombón en toda la extensión de la palabra, era muy alto y si bien no era extremadamente musculoso, su cuerpo estaba muy bien definido, su espalda ancha y fuerte, sus brazos bien formados y su abdomen marcado, tenía el mismo porte y andar elegante que Malfoy, y sus ojos verdes eran impresionantes y expresivos enmarcados por pestañas tupidas y largas, sus facciones masculinas, los pómulos marcados y una nariz tan recta como si hubiera sido moldeada, la barbilla cuadrada que le sentaba muy bien, sus labios inferior era ligeramente más grueso y un lunar travieso muy cerca de este le hacía lucir muy sexi. Su cabello castaño cobrizo lo llevaba un poco largo y despeinado y a pesar de ello le daba un toque rebelde y cautivador. Más de una chica se detuvo a admirarlo cuando Hermione le mostraba el castillo, pero la castaña estaba demasiado obsesionada con Malfoy para notar las miradas coquetas de Alex, y a su vez el estaba demasiado embobado admirando a la Gryffindor para notar que Sam estaba muerta de celos y cada vez de mas mal humor, por lo que se porto aun más grosera y caprichosa.

Ayudo un poco en mejorar el humor de Samanta que Alexander le contara que Granger tenía novio, lo único que le afectaba era la tristeza en los ojos verdes del chico, al parecer estaba en verdad impactado por la leona.


	20. Ducha Fria

-20-

Ducha Fría

Algo bueno había salido de los nuevos alumnos, les habían dado la justificación necesaria para seguir fingiendo su noviazgo aun en el interior de la torre de premios anuales y eso le causaba cierta satisfacción tanto a Hermione como a Draco.

La que sufria enormemente era la castaña que tenía que compartir su espacio con Sam, y no facilitaba las cosas que ella se sintiera de la realeza y considerara justo tener mayor espacio por tener ropa y cosas de mayor valor. Trato de ignorarla lo más posible, pero incluso para la leona que solía ser paciente era una tarea difícil.

Parecía que a cada momento Samanta estaba de un humor más negro, por otro lado Alex era mucho mas accesible en ese sentido no necesitaba más espacio del necesario y no peleo con Malfoy por escoger una cama en especial, para el todo estaba bien, pues estando en Hogwards todo era un sueño, muy especialmente tener el placer de convivir con una de las heroínas del mundo mágico.

Hermione harta de escuchar las reclamaciones y demandas de Smith prefirió quedarse en la sala común un rato para calmarse y contener sus ganas de estrangularla. Y Draco pensó lo mismo, pero en su caso era que no toleraba a su nuevo compañero de cuarto porque era lo suficientemente perceptivo para darse cuenta que estaba interesado en Su novia.

Se sentó a un lado de la leona que bebía una taza de té para calmar sus nervios y observaba el fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Le pregunto al verla tensa.

-Sinceramente no la aguanto, pensé que era difícil tratar contigo, pero a lado de Samanta eres un ángel. -Dijo abatida, dejando la tasa sobre la mesa.

Malfoy sonrió divertido, se notaba fastidiada y tensa, por algún motivo le gustaba verla enfadada, quizás esa era la razón por la que simpre peleaban, le agradaba verla en pie de guerra son el brillo de desafío en los ojos y el ceño fruncido.

-Tendré que esforzarme entonces para mantener mi lugar. -Dijo con sarcasmo y la castaña no pudo más que sonreír por la ocurrencia.

El rubio escucho algunos pasos bajas por las escaleras de los dormitorios por lo que se acerco mas a la castaña y la atrajo hacia el para aferrarla a sus brazos, inicialmente la Gryffindor se sorprendió pero pronto entendió la razón. Pero no conforme con estrecharla a su cuerpo la beso delicadamente en los labios, la leona se perdió en ese beso.

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo Hermione se acomodo en sus brazos y Draco comenzó a acariciar su cabello castaño cuando terminaron el beso, quien bajaba en ese momento era Alex, que incomodo prefirió regresar a su habitación y a pesar de que ya no tenía que seguir mostrándose cariñosos no se separaron.

-Has tenido muchos problemas. -Pregunto de repente Hermione.

-¿Problemas?

-Con los de tu casa, por estar conmigo. -Dijo con curiosidad.

-No muchos, al parecer los demás solo esperaban una escusa para fraternizar con las demás casas. - Se encogió de hombros. -Aunque siempre hay sus acepciones.

-¿Quién?

-Pansy. -Menciono y Hermione se tenso en sus brazos.

-Espero que cumplas el trato y me seas fiel.

-Lo mismo digo. -Tomo su barbilla para acercar su boca.

Ambos estaban solos, Slytherin y Gryffindor comiéndose a besos, disfrutando de ese baile sensual de sus bocas, ahora no tenían pretexto para su comportamiento, pero sin duda por el momento no les preocupaba. Ya después buscaría Draco justificar sus acciones, mientras tanto quería seguir deleitándose con el sabor de esa boca que tan generosamente se le ofrecía.

Hermione se levanto del sillón cuando los besos se volvían mas ardientes y sentía que pronto perdería el control de la situación.

-Hasta mañana. -Se despidió pero no alcanzo a alejarse demasiado cuando ya la tenían nuevamente acorralada contra la pared.

-No te vayas. -Ordeno pero sin duda parecía más una súplica que una orden.

-Sé lo que pretendes, pero aun no es tiempo. -Le acaricio el rostro y poso de manera suave sus labios sobre los suyos. -Ya es tarde, es mejor ir a descansar.

Malfoy no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir, tampoco estaba dispuesto a rogarle.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levanto temprano para tomar una relajante ducha y arreglarse, pero se encontró con la sorpresa que el baño era acaparado por su desquiciante compañera de cuarto, de qué manera intencional se había atrincherado en el cuarto de baño para hacerle la vida imposible.

La leona no quiso discutir, había tenido una noche tranquila después de los cándidos besos que se había dado con el descolorido hurón y no le apetecía enojarse tan temprano. Por lo que prefirió bajar para ducharse en el baño principal. Así lo hizo y comenzaba a cambiarse, llevaba la toalla enredada en el cabello y habia terminado de ponerse la ropa interior cuando la puerta se abrio.

Estaba completamente segura de que habia cerrado con seguro la puerta, asi que la intromicion de Draco no era un accidente, por el contrario era algo completamente premeditado, lo pudo confirmar por esa sonrisilla sexi que se formo en sus labios al encontrarla en paños menores.

-Se puede saber por qué demonios entras sin avisar. -Le reclamo con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza.

-No veo el problema.

-El problema por si no te has dado cuenta es que estoy casi desnuda y no debería entrar sin tocar.

-Este baño esta para el servicio de ambos.

-Sí pero no para estar necesariamente los dos juntos, o que tu cabecita hueca no puede pensar un poco.

-De hecho en estos momentos tengo muchas cosas en mente. -Dijo mirándole con un brillo especial lo que hizo que Hermione retrocediera.

-Ni lo pienses.

-¿Por qué no? Somos novios. -Dijo con sarcasmo y dio un paso adelante.

-No te acerques.

-Me tienes miedo.

-Ni en tus sueños

-Entonces porque te alejas.

-Porque esto no es parte de nuestro trato.

-Solo eres una cobarde.

-Seguro. -Le reto y Draco corto la distancia entre ambos para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con pación.

Las cosas subían de tono, no ayudaba mucho para calmarse que la leona solo llevara puesto el sujetador blanco y las bragas, pero incluso estos empezaban a sacar de quicio al descolorido hurón. La tenia sujeta contra el lavaba mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda y estrujaba su trasero, estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-Basta. -Le dijo acalorada empujándolo con ambas manos. -Aun falta mucho para darte lo que quieres.

Draco bufo con frustacion sabia que por mas que insistiera no lo dejaría seguir.

-Salte. -Le ordeno el rubio pues necesitaba en esos momentos un buen baño de agua elada para bajar su temperatura.

La Gryffindor se percato del enorme bulto en el pantalón de la pijama que llevaba puesta y sonrio con malicia.

-Suerte con eso. -Dijo señalando su entrepierna y sonrio de manera traviesa.

-No te burles. -Le reclamo y esta corrió para no ser atrapada mientras se enredaba en la toalla y tomaba sus cosas para salir con rapidez.

Subia las escaleras a rápidamente para vestirse con comodida en su habitación ya que Draco no se lo permitió, pero mientras subia se encontró con Alex.

Alex se quedo enbobado por un momento, era una imagen demasiado sugestiva verla con el cabello húmedo pegándose a sus hombros, demasiada piel expuesta, y una gota de agua resbalo de sus cabellos depositándose en su clavícula y bajo con lentitud hasta perderse en el nacimiento de sus senos, seguido el recorrido de esa traviesa gota hasta que no pudo ver mas allá.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpo apenada por casi arrollarlo mientras subía. -Es que Samanta ocupaba el baño y tuve que usar el otro.

-Comprendo. -Dijo con voz ronca e intento de inmediato aclararse la voz.

-Me permites pasar. -Le pidió suavemente, a cada minuto se ponía mas roja al ver como los ojos de Alex la observaban con demasiada atención.

-Si claro, perdón. -Dijo asiéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar y al hacerlo pudo contemplar sus largas y tornadas piernas asomándose también por la corta toalla que la cubría.

Al parecer alguien más necesitaría esa mañana una ducha fría.


	21. Miedo de Perderme en ti

-21-

Miedo de Perderme en ti

Se sentía renovada y eso se notaba a simple vista mientras caminaba por los pasillos, llamaba la atención esa sonrisa en su rostro y la seguridad al andar que le daban un aire encantador. Todavía se comentaba sobre su relación con Malfoy y muchos se resistían a creer que eso fuera del todo verdad.

Pero bastaba verla caminar al lado de Draco para darse cuenta que después de los años que llevaban siendo enemigos ninguno de los dos se prestaría para hacer una broma de ese tipo, además parecía tan natural verlos juntos que incluso hubo quien opinara que hacían una pareja encantadora.

No podían negar que se veían felices o al menos eso era lo que aparentaban, incluso la frialdad de Draco le permitía mostrarse orgulloso de llevar del brazo a leona, y su orgullo era mayor cuando notaba las miradas envidiosas a su paso, porque si bien el era uno de los hombres más asediados en el colegio, tenía que admitir que Granger era por si sola una de las chica más cotizada y un gran trofeo, aunque ella misma fuera tan ingenua y despistada para no darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué tal tu baño? -Le pregunto de manera inocente mientras desayunaban.

-Refrescante. -Contesto malhumorado y como venganza discretamente poso su mano en la rodilla de Hermione y la subió con lentitud haciendo que brincara y se sonrojara de inmediato. -¿Ya no te burlas? -Pregunto con sarcasmo.

Quizás en otro tiempo Hermione hubiera saltado como fiera ante tal provocación y casi lo hubiera dejado sin mano por el atrevimiento de tocarla, pero ya no era la misma que había sido, ya no se dejaría manipular ni intimidar por el descolorido rubio. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas pero la decisión marcada en los ojos.

Cruzo la pierna con un movimiento suave atrapando la mano de Draco entre sus piernas a medio camino de llegar a zonas prohíbas, sonrió divertida con los ojos fijos en ese par de lagunas de mercurio y se mordió el labio de manera tan sensual que ahora quien tenía las mejillas en un tono rosado era otro.

-Cariño no te han dicho que tienes unas manos muy inquietas. -Le dijo cerca del oído haciéndolo sentir un estremecimientos. -Pero no eres el único. -Advirtió, llevando su propia mano al muslo del muchacho y apretando peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, haciéndolo saltar.

Draco intento tomar ventaja de la situación pero no pudo mover la mano que esta fuertemente afianzada entre las piernas cruzadas de la leona, quien sonrió con malicia y se acerco de nuevo para hablarle al oído.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, no creo conveniente que tengas que retirarte para tomar otra ducha fría. -Le dijo bajando de manera discreta su mirada hasta llegar a cierta zona. -Nos vemos mas tarde Draco. -Le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios mientras liberaba la mano del rubio y a su vez rozaba levemente la parte interna de la pierna del muchacho.

Se levanto con rapidez para no darle tiempo que tomara ventaja y lo dejo ahí sentado tratando de controlar sus hormonas que estaba al tope después de sentir la mano de Hermione tan cerca de las joyas de la familia Malfoy.

La primera intención del rubio había sido seguirla para desquitarse por esa subida repentina de libido, pero de hacerlo se hubiera notado que se había elevado algo además de su temperatura, por lo que tuvo que esperar un poco y pensar en cosas desagradables para calmarse, aunque eso ultimo fue sencillo, pues le basto ver como Zabini se apresuraba a alcanzar a SU novia y comenzar a platicar con ella con demasiada alegría.

-Hola Hermione.

-Que tal Blaiser, ¿Como estas?

-Muy bien y por lo que veo tu estas extraordinariamente bien.

-Gracias. -Dijo sonrojada. -Leíste el libro. -Pregunto.

-Si, esta increíble aunque debo confesarte que me cuesta entender algunas cosas.

-Supongo que lo que tiene que ver con las descripciones de cosas Muggles.

-En efecto, aunque se un poco de motos.

-¿En verdad?

-Tengo un primo aficionada a ellas y pues les tome el gusto, incluso las he montado.

-Sorprendente, aunque yo no me atrevería.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son peligrosas.

-No mucho si sabes manejarlas, la sensación de subirse en una es increíble, algo similar al volar en escoba.

-Entonces menos me gustara, le tengo pánico a las escobas, o mejor dicho a los peligros de volar.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho, pensé que eras más valiente.

-Y los soy, pero no me gusta arriesgar mi cuello por "Diversión"

-No darías una vuelta conmigo. -Dijo suplicante.

-Definitivamente no.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Es que no confías en mi. -Dijo dolido.

-No es eso.

-Si lo es, porque si confiaras un poco en mí, no habría problema en que saliéramos a dar una vuelta, o es más bien que Draco no te dejaría.

-No necesito su permiso. -Replico a la defensiva.

-Pues no parece, no creo que seas tan miedosa como para no dar una simple vuelta en motocicleta conmigo, creo más bien que Malfoy te controla y no quieres molestarlo.

-No digas tonterías.

-Demuéstrame que me equivoco. -Reto

-Está bien, pero solo una vuelta y no iras demasiado rápido.

-Prometido. -dijo llevándose la mano al pecho de manera teatral y sonriendo como un niño.

-Hola. -Saludo Alexander dándoles alcance en uno de los pasillos.

-Que tal. -Saludo Hermione y Zabini frunció el ceño en señal de molestia. -Los presento el es Blaiser y el Alexander. -hizo las presentaciones correspondientes y auque el castaño parecía amable se notaba la tención entre ambos.

-Mucho gusto. -Dijo Alex estrechando su mano

-Lo mismo digo. -Contesto apretando con demasiada fuerza la mano del castaño, pero este no se inmuto por el apretón, por lo contrario se mantuvo sonriente y retador con la mirada.

-Debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde. -Les indico la leona sin notar la hostilidad entre Alex y Blaise.

Se soltaron de prisa para caminar a cada lado de la castaña, cuando llegaron a la aula Malfoy ya los esperaba, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzárseles encima a esos dos que parecía dos depredadores rondando a su presa, lo único que lo mantuvo controlado fue la sonrisa que le dedico Hermione mientras se acercaba para sentarse a su lado.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de molestia de Zabini y la decepción en Wood, haciendo alarde de su titulo de novio la abrazo por la cintura para acercarla a el y besarla de manera fugaz para después disfrutar de los rostros coléricos de sus dos rivales.

Alex se sentó a un lado de Sam, que estaba más que furiosa al verlo llegar con la premio anual y con un chico moreno que le pareció muy atractivo, aunque para ella no existía nadie mejor que su eterno amigo de la infancia.

A Zabini no le quedo más remedio que irse a sentar con Pansy que también estaba de un humor de perros, bufaba a la menos provocación quebrándose el cerebro intentando encontrar la manera de separar a esa bruja leona de su codiciado príncipe.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a Zabini. -Dijo con voz baja para que nadie escuchara.

-También te dije que no tenías ningún derecho en prohibirme su amistad.

-Que no entiendes que no busca tu amistad, el está interesado en otras cosas.

-Eso no lo sabes. -Replico enojada la castaña.

-En ocasiones dudo que seas tan inteligente como todos creen.

Ofendida contrataco. -Bueno y si Blaiser quisiera algo mas que amistad no veo en que te afecta a ti, te prometi que lo que dure nuestro trato te respetare, pero no soy tu esclava ni nada por el estilo y cuando haya terminado esto podre estar con quien se me de la gana, incluso con Zabini o cualquier otro.

-Cuida tus palabras Hermione. -Amenazo tomando con fuerza su mano. -Eres mía.

-No soy una cosa Draco, soy una persona y que ahora sea tu novia no te da derechos sobre mí.

-Solo te advierto que si sigues de amiga con Zabini, no tendré reparo en reanudar mi "amistad" con Pansy.

-No me interesa tu amistad con Parkinson. -Mintió. -Mientras cumplas el acuerdo puedes ser amigo de quien te dé la gana. -Se contuvo para no llorar de rabia.

-Te lo advierto Granger. -Siseo amenazante. -Eres mía y no voy a permitir que nadie me trate de quitar algo que me pertenece.

-No me amenacez que no te tengo miedo, creo que todo este tiempo te he dado tu lugar, delante de mis amigos y de todo mundo, y no puedes venir a prohibirme con quien puedo o no hacer amistad, y suéltame porque me estas lastimando.

Draco a penas fue conciente que le estaba apretando demasiado fuerte su mano, los ojos de Hermione se habian nublado por el llanto contenido.

-Eres un imbécil. -Se froto su mano.

-Perdón. -Dijo a penas en un susurro y salió tomando sus cosas cuando el profesor a penas había llegado, dejando a todos desconcertados por su actitud.

La Gryffindor no podía creer que el arrogante rubio platinado le hubiera pedido disculpas.

-Profesos Flitch, me permite salir es que parece que Draco no se sentía bien y me gustaría que me permitiera acompañarlo a la enfermería.

El pequeño profesor la vio con aprensión, pero no tenía motivos para desconfiar de su alumna más brillante, además ya sabía que esos dos alumnos eran novios.

-Está bien Señorita Granger.

-Gracias.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo.

-Espera. -Le grito casi sin aliento.

Draco se asombro de que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

No respondió de inmediato pues le dolía es estomago por la agitación.

-¿Estas bien? Porque saliste asi del salón

-Por nada. -Respondió cortante evadiendo su mirada, ni siquiera el sabia porque se había sentido tan mal al ver sus ojos lagrimosos. Solo sabía que le había entrado un tremendo malestar por lastimarla.

-Estás seguro. -Pregunto acercándose con cautela hasta estar frente a el, pero no lograba que la mirara a la cara.

La única manera de obligarlo a que lo hiciera fue besándolo, y de nuevo una explosión se creó en el interior de Malfoy haciendo que este correspondiera ese beso con desesperación, con ansias de perderse en sus labios. La tomo de la mano y la llevo a un aula vacía y ahí se volvió a aferrar a ella como si de ello dependiera su vida. Hundió sus dedos entre los largos y suaves cabellos y la tomo por la nuca con para acercarla aun mas si eso fuera posible, después bajo una de sus manos y acaricio su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura.

Se separo manteniendo sus frentes juntas mientras intentaba normalizar su agitada respiración.

-Que me has hecho. -Pregunto en voz alta, pero era una pregunta que se hacie el mismo al resistirse a admitir que se habia comenzado a enamorar de la leona y que le carcomían los celos al ver a cualquiera que no fuera el se le acercara.

Hermione no entendía a que venía esa pregunta, le desconcertaba los cambios tan repentinos de humor del hurón, pero sin duda alguna disfrutaba de esos arranques pasionales que la subían al cielo.

Confundido la beso de nuevo para después salir a toda prisa sin atreverse a enfrentar esos ojos castaños por temor de perderse en ellos y no poder separarse nunca mas de esos labios sugerentes.


	22. Dos caminos Antoni y Magali

-22-

Dos caminos; Antoni y Magali

Estaba molesto consigo mismo, como podía ser posible que tuviera tales debilidades delante de la leona, le parecía inadmisible estar como un idiota atrás de la castaña que parecía estar feliz de estar asediada por ese par de zoquetes. Pero no podía evitar ese calor corriendo sus venas y subir a su cabeza haciendo que perdiera los estribos, habia utilizado todo su autocontrol para no molerlos a golpes por atreverse a ver a Su novia de con tal descaro.

Hermione se quedo confusa en la aula vacia tratando de meditar sobre el comportamiento irracional del blondo, pero no entendía del todo sus reacciones, pensaba que quizás todo se debía a que era demasiado posesivo y quería manejarla a su antojo, pero le parecía demasiado extremo ese comportamiento para alguien que se suponía la detestaba y que solo estaba movido por el deseo de obtener apagar sus deseos de hombre.

Ninguno de los dos regresaron a clases, no les preocupaba mucho el castigo por su falta, de cualquier manera Hermione había pedido permiso y a Draco no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

En la siguiente clase no se sentía con ánimos de sentarse al lado de Malfoy y tener que afrontarse de nuevo a sus reclamos infundados, por lo que se acomodo en un lugar vacio, cuando Malfoy entro y la vio sola en otra mesa que no era la suya se acerco a su asiento y tomándola de la mano la llevo a la mesa que siempre ocupaba.

La Gryffindor no quiso discutir, solo camino hasta el lugar y acomodo los libros que ocuparía para la clase.

-¿Estas enojada?

-No

-Entonces qué demonios tienes.

-Es que no logro comprenderte.

-No lo intentes, por muy inteligente que seas no lo lograrías. -Dijo simplemente, pero la verdad era que ni el mismo se entendía.

La clase avanzo con normalidad, Hermione se concentro en tomar apuntes intentando olvidar un poco todo lo que había pasado. Draco solo la veía con disimulo, la manera en que ponía toda su atención a la clase.

Descubría nuevos rasgos en esa mujercilla testaruda que lo sacaba de sus casillas, no era especialmente bonita, pero tenía una belleza peculiar. Veía sus ojos brillantes estrecharse cuando quería concentrarse en algo, la manera en que mordía su labio despreocupadamente y de manera tan inocente era un gesto por demás seductor. Se sorprendió de encontrar en ella tantas cosas que le gustaban.

Antes enrollarse en ese trato con Granger sus gustos eran muy diferentes, prefería las mujeres voluptuosas de figuras definidas, de pechos generosos, cinturas estrechas y caderas prominentes, rubias eran su debilidad, aunque no rechazaba a las morenas, pero en las castañas no encontraba nada especialmente motivarte, para su gusto eran demasiado comunes, incluso un par de veces la pelirroja Weasley había llamado su atención por su exuberante cabello y bien formado cuerpo, pero nunca en sus mas locos idilios hubiera imaginado que una común castaña lo estuviera trastornado de ese modo.

Escribía como loca cada palabra que dictada el profesor, pero incluso esa obsesiva manera de estudiar le parecía atractiva en ella, la manera en la que tomaba la pluma y la movía en suaves trazos sobre el papel, la curvatura que se formaba en su muñeca que se movía con agilidad, la concentración de su rostro, esa seriedad evidente como si no hubiera nada más importante que esas aburridas palabras llenas de conocimientos le daban la apariencia de una musa griega de la sabiduría.

Apenas parpadeaba, y esos ojos castaños con pestañas espesas brillaban y parecían tan limpios, tan puros como si nada los empañara como si no ocultaran nada y se pudiera leer en ellos que no había nada turbio que opacara la entereza de esa guerra mujer.

Descubrió con asombro que la admiraba, porque si bien era una insufrible sabelotodo y una listilla exasperante que sentía que tenía todas las respuestas, y vaya que las tenia generalmente, era valiente, tanto como para enfrenarse a cualquiera y tan digna y compasiva para no aprovecharse de saberse superior. Aplicando esa misma lógica se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas que ese era el motivo por la que la había detestado, Granger era mucho mejor en todos los sentidos que el mismo y se negaba a reconocerlo porque ella era solo una hija de muggles y el a pesar de ser un sangre limpia no está a su altura.

Uno de sus rizos resbalo y cayó sobre su rostro, sin pensarlo Draco lo acomodo tras su oído, Hermione con naturalidad le sonrió antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la clase, la chica ni siquiera noto como esa sonría sincera había paralizado al rubio.

Malfoy estaba enamorado, se negaba a admitirlo, pero tampoco era tan idiota para después de que una simple sonrisa de la leona lo dejara son aliento, no se diera cuenta que estaba perdido por ella.

Cuando termino la clase comenzaron a recoger las cosas, Hermione no quería discutir mas por lo que aplicaría la misma técnica de Malfoy, hacer como que nada había pasado.

-Si no te apuras llegaremos tarde. -Le dijo ayudándole a recoger sus cosas.

El rubio ocultando su turbación solo se apresuro. Cuando salieron del aula, la chica caminaba sujeta del brazo de Malfoy. Estando tan cerca se podía deleitar con el rico aroma que despedía.

-Te veo más tarde. -Se despidió el rubio cuando llegaron al aula de runas antiguas, Draco no estaba matriculado en esa materia.

-Hasta Luego. -Se puso de puntas para darle un suave beso y entrar a clases.

Después de las clases de la mañana de ese día, tendrían la tarde libre y para su suerte no había deberes pendientes por hacer.

-Acompáñame. -Le dijo tomándola por el brazo antes de que Zabini y Wood se le acercaran a su novia.

-A Donde.

-Vamos al lago.

-Pero iba a leer un libro.

-Pues llévalo y lees allá.

Llegaron a la orilla del lago, Draco fue el primero en sentarse con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

-Ven aquí. -Le pidió que se sentara entre sus piernas y ella obedeció recargando su espalda en el pecho firme del blondo. -De que el libro.

-Es un libro muggle. -Le informo. -Es la historia se llama "Dos caminos" y habla de la vida Antoni y Magali. Tony como le llaman de cariño es un niño rico mientras que Magy es la hija de un campesino, habla de una amistad muy peculiar que los une y una decisión difícil que deben tomar llegado el momento.

-Se escucha interesante.

-Quieres que te lea. -le pregunto Hermione girándose un poco para verle a los ojos.

-¿Lo harías?

Como toda respuesta le sonrió dulcemente, se aclaro la garganta y se acomodo para comenzar a leer en voz alta desde la primera pagina.

Esto paso hace ya tantos años que a veces me cuesta recordar si en verdad paso o si todo fue producto de mi imaginación, pero sea cual sea el caso debo decirte que aunque mi memoria pueda llegar a fallarme, el corazón nunca me dejaría mentir, y si bien mis recuerdos con los años se han empañado, en mi pecho está grabado como un tatuaje la decisión mas grande que tuvieron que tomar dos pequeños que siendo como el día y la noche se quisieron tanto y con tal fuerza que marcaron sus destinos con la tragedia.

Si te digo que eran como el día y la noche, digo toda la verdad, cuando ellos se conocieron eran apenas unos niños de apenas 8 años y correteaban por la hacienda entre juegos sin importar que él fuera el hijo de los patrones y ella solo una humilde chiquilla hija de campesinos.

Tony era un pequeño tímido y asustadizo, no era para menos, si yo hubiera tenido un padre como el suyo no dudo que temblaría al igual que el temblaba ante su presencia. Todavía recuerdo como se escondía en las caballerizas para que no lo encontraran. Sabes, quedo huérfano muy chiquito, se parecía tanto a la difunta Anna, el mismo cabello dorado como los rayos del sol, dos luceros tan azules por ojos y esa piel tan blanca como leche recién ordeñada. Por eso siempre pensé que su padre no lo quería, le recordaba demasiado a su fallecida esposa, y nunca pudo perdonarle que fuera su nacimiento lo que la debilito hasta consumirse lentamente y morir cuando el pequeño apenas tenía dos años.

Pero que culpa podría tener el inocente, cuando una golpiza propinada como de costumbre por Don Damián le adelanto el parto a la ama Anna, pero supongo que como no podía con los remordimientos se le hizo fácil señalar al niño y así librarse de la culpa.

Fue muy triste, demasiado, todos la queríamos, ella era un ángel, un verdadero ángel compasivo, de mirada dulce, era muy bonita, la más hermosa criatura que había visto jamás, según se decía en ese entonces había sido prometida en matrimonio con Don Damián porque su familia le debía demasiado dinero. Pero sea cual sea el motivo por el que la amita llego a la hacienda, ella la ilumino con su presencia.

Muchas fueron las veces que ella contuvo el látigo del amo por defendernos, las misma veces que la pobrecita los recibió en propia carne, ella era un ángel y el peor que un animal... Creo que me he desviado mucho de la historia, pero debes perdonar, ya sabrás que a mi edad me es cada vez más difícil concentrarme.

Así, te hablaba de Antoni, ¡Pobre chiquillo! se crio solito a cargo de nanas que no aguantaban mucho los malos tratos del patrón y a pesar de que era fácil encariñarse con el niño, pronto se iban dejándolo en nuevas manos desconocidas. Por eso era solitario, nunca sonreía, se la pasaba encerrado y cuando cumplió 6 años llego Agustina para ser su institutriz, ella era tan cruel como el mismo patrón, supongo que por eso se convirtió en poco además de maestra en ama de llaves y algo mas, has de entender a que me refiero.

Por esos mismos días llego a pedir trabajo Ezequiel, un campesino humilde, pero no iba solo, tras sus pasos una chiquilla de cara redonda y chorreada, de pies descalzos, con dos trenzas mal tejidas y ropa tan desgastada y vieja que ya no le cavia un parche o remiendo mas, pero tenía una sonrisa tan enorme que apenas le cavia en el rostro, unos enormes y traviesos ojos negros, tan negros como sus espesas pestañas y cabello, era morena, mas no tanto como su padre, era un color tostado poco común, Magali era su nombre.

En la hacienda siempre faltaban manos para trabajar la tierra y la necesidad de Ezequiel era mucha para no aceptar el trabajo mal pagado, al menos tendrían un lugar para quedarse y comida que llevarse a la boca.

Magi era una niña vivaracha, alegre, sociable y hablaba hasta por los codos, era inquieta y sagas, les ganaba a los demás niños a trepar arboles o haciendo carreras y era la que mas aguantaba la respiración en el rio, pero no solo eso, recuerdo muy bien que de un solo golpe le rompió la nariz a Fermín otro niño por burlarse de que no tenia mama. Tuvieron que detenerla porque la fierecilla le hubiera sacado los ojos, desde entonces todos supieron que no era buena idea burlarse de ella y mucho menos mencionar a su madre muerta.

Dos años vivieron las cerca y a la vez tan lejos, Tony se la pasaba encerrado y Magi libre como el viento entre los matorrales o ayudando su padre en la siembre, era feliz con lo que tenia y hacia felices a todos los que la conocíamos.

Como se conocieron esos dos no lo sé bien, pero según me contara una cocinera años después fue ella la que entro sin permiso a la haciendo cuando se le escapo su rana favorita y llego ahí. Impetuosa como era cuando la atrapo se quedo curioseando en el lugar y fue cuando lo vio.

Tony con ropa almidonada y corbatín, pantalones cortos en azul marino y camisa blanca de botones, limpio y formal, Magi como siempre descalza, sus eternas trenzas un poco mejor hechas y su vestido viejo de algodón y manta, no podía faltar su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos curiosos brillar al ver a un nuevo compañero de juego.

Ya te imaginaras lo que fue ese encuentro el ni se movio solo la miraba con cara de susto como si en lugar de ser una niña fuera un animal salvaje, aunque ciertamente lo era Tony aun no lo sabía, Magi sin mayor pena se acerco y lo dio de arriba abajo con la misma gracia que se ve a un cualquiera. Dicen que le extendió la mano para saludarlo y este dio un paso atrás aun mas desconfiado.

Pero Magi si que era testaruda y esa resistencia no le duraría sin esperar más le volvió a sonreír y lo tomo de la mano para sacarlo de su encierro.

Esa niña fue culpable que el señorito Tony llegara con las rodillas raspadas, la ropa rota y enlodada, además del rostro sucio y el cabello despeinado, pero había valido la pena todo eso, lo sabrías si le hubieras visto la cara radiante de felicidad, el color rojo en sus mejillas y esa sonrisa tan llena y complacida tan idéntica a la de Magali que de solo verla sabrías que por primera vez en su corta vida Antoni era un niño completamente feliz.

-Esa niña me recuerda un poco a ti considerando el puñetazo que le dio a ese pobre niño. -Bromeo Malfoy, sobándose la nariz

-Que simpático, pero si es así tu me recuerdas a Tony.

-Yo no soy ni tímido, ni asustadizo.

-No lo digo por eso.

-¿Entonces por qué?

Hermione se giro para estar frente a Draco y le acaricio el rostro con ternura.

-Es que a veces creo que tú te sentías igual de solo que Tony, no me lo tomes a mal Draco, solo digo que en ocasiones sin importar que tan grande sea la casa donde vivas o el dinero que poseas eso no da la felicidad, Antoni era rico pero no era feliz, Magali apenas tenía que comer y vestir y era muy feliz.

El rubio sabía que tenía razón, pero como siempre su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo y como siempre que se quedaba desarmado sin palabras delante de ese rostro hermoso de Hermione la beso.

-Sigue leyendo. -Le pidió estrechándola más a su cuerpo cuando dejaron de besarse.

-Claro amor. -contesto sin pensar Hermione y Draco sonrió ante la palabra amorosa.


	23. Mas promesas

-23-

Más Promesas

Hermione continuo leyendo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, había hablado de mas al expresar su afecto, pero era demasiado tarde para enmendarlo, por lo que siguio tratando de contener su emociones y disfrutar de la cercanía y caricias del descolorido rubio que jugaba con uno de sus rizo.

El mismo Antoni, años después me contaría que su vida empezó ese día en el que esa salvaje niña lo llevo a recorrer los campos, le enseño tantas cosas de la vida que no pudo dormir solo recordando como había aprendido a base de caídas a trepar a los arboles, a lanzar lejos las piedras en el rio mientras esperaban atrapar ranas, corrió como nunca lo había hecho hasta que no pudo mas y sin aliento se tendió en el pasto fresco de los prados y su lado se dejo caer despatarrada la niña morena de ojos color carbón, con voz cantarina y dándole la importancia de un gran discurso de esos que dan los que tuvieron la fortuna de tener algo de cultura y letras, le conto de la vida del campo, de los animales, de la siembra del maíz, de sus escapadas a media noche para nadar al rio y poder ver unas lucecitas bailotear entre la crecida maleza, le confió donde podía cazar lagartijas y le presento a Cucú su rana que saco de una cajita de madera con agujeros de entre sus ropas.

Y con la misma naturalidad y confianza como si llevaran toda una vida conociéndose la vio cerrar los ojos cuando le hablo de su madre muerta hacia ya tres años, le hablo de cómo se parecía mucho a ella, que le extrañaba tanto que dolia y que todas las noches le hablaba de lo que había hecho en el día, le dijo que lloraba a veces sin que su padre lo notara para no ponerlo más triste y que sospechaba que su mama era una de las muchas estrellas del cielo.

Eso le basto a Tony para tomar confianza y contarle de sus propias penas, de la fallecida amita Anna y Don Damián de lo estricto y cruel que era y de Agustina su carcelera, terminaron llorando juntos compartiendo anhelos y añoranzas por las que se fueron y los dejaron. Eran unos niños de apenas 8 años, pero por algún motivo que aun no entiendo, quizás porque soy un viejo algo lento, ese día Magali deicidio que Antoni sería mucho más que su amigo, su hermano.

Le ofreció su manita sucia llena de barro junto con una promesa de ser los mejores amigos, Tony no dudo ni por un segundo viendo por fin un rostro amable y sincero. -Te prometo que voy a cuidarte, seremos hermanos. -Esas fueron las palabras de Magi. -Y yo prometo cuidar ti y seremos hermanos. -Fue la respuesta de Antoni.

Si me preguntas que llevo a ese par de chiquillos a hacer una promesa como esa, no tengo mas respuesta que darte que la que obtuve con el correr de los años al ser testigo de esa amistad que surgió a partir de entonces. Nacieron en cunas muy distintas de madres diferentes, el podría tener todo cuanto quisiera y ella quería todo cuanto tenia, pero al final eran como los animalitos del monte que se quedan solos y que solo llegan a juntarse cuando encuentras a otro compañero que paso por las mismas penas, y esos eran ellos dos animalitos que habían perdido a sus madres.

Como el día y la noche, dos extremos diferentes de una vida que no siempre es justa, pero así como el día no puede existir sin la noche, la noche solo se presenta para complementar el día, Magali y Antoni nacieron para complementarse sin importar el origen.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos. -le dijo al oído.

-Está bien.

-Después seguirás leyéndome, me parece una historia interesante.

-Cuando quieras. -Acepto con gusto la castaña.

Se levantaron sin prisas y sacudieron un poco sus ropas antes de emprender el camino de regreso al castillo, quien los viera podría notar lo bien que la pasaban juntos, para nada era un esfuerzo mantener esa farsa, aunque a decir verdad hacia ya mucho que había dejado de serlo.

A lo lejos Alex suspiraba con decepción al lado de Sam, quien trataba de ocultar su molestia pero era demasiado difícil.

-No sé que le ves.

-Es muy bonita.

-No es la gran cosa, además para que pierdes tu tiempo si tiene novio.

-Es que tu no entiendes.

-Que es lo que no entiendo.

-No solo me gusta, yo la quiero. -Dijo con sinceridad, pero esa declaración dejo helada a Samantha.

La rubia contuvo las lágrimas solo por su orgullo, pero un nudo se había formado en su garganta al escuchar la afirmación de Alexander. Le dolía de manera indescriptible saber que no era solo n gusto pasajero de sus amigo, si no algo mas profundo.

-¿No dices nada? -Pregunto Alex

-¿Qué puedo decir? -Pregunto mas para si misma que para su amigo.

-Me interesa saber lo que opinas, sabes que eres muy importante para mí, eres mi mejor amiga, la hermana que nunca tuve.

Sonrió con tristeza Sam y acaricio su mejilla.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que sufras por Granger al verla con Draco. Pero si en verdad la quieres deberías luchar por ella.

Deseo morderse la lengua cuando pronuncio esas palabras, quería morirse por no tener el amor de Alex, pero prefería verlo feliz a pesar de que le doliera, y si era verdad que estaba enamorado y que su felicidad estaba en otros brazos, no sería ella quien lo impidiera, por lo contrario, aria lo posible para ayudarlo.

-Animo. -Pidió mientras intentaba sonreír.

-Gracias San, no sé qué aria si no te tuviera. Hare lo posible por conquistarla.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos es algo tarde. -Le dijo girando su rostro para limpiar una lágrima que se había escapado.

-Como digas mi querida Sam.

Cuando llegaron al castillo Samanta se disculpo para ir a los servicios, no podía contenerse por más tiempo, las lágrimas saldrían sin falta. Asi fue, pues apenas se encerró en uno de los cubículos comenzó a dejar fluir el cálido liquido.

Le dolía mucho comprobar que sus peores pesadillas se habian realidad, pero desde hacía mucho ya lo sabía, sabía que Alex simple la vería como su gran amiga, nunca como nada mas, sabía que algún día llegaría a enamoraras y ella tendría que padecer al verlo con otra.

Odiaba a Granger, la odia con fuerzas, por ser ella la elegida, pero la odiaba mas por estar con Malfoy y hacer sufrir con ello a Alex. Prefería mil veces retorcerse ella en su dolor en su miseria, pero que Alexander fuera feliz.

Sam salió cuando estuvo más tranquila, se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo haciendo una promesa. Ella se encargaría de asegurar la felicidad de Alex a costa de lo que fuera, incluyendo su propia felicidad y sufrimiento.


	24. La capacidad de Sorprenderse

-24-

La capacidad de sorprenderse

Sin deberes que hacer después de la cena se dirigieron a la sala común de premios anuales, estaban solos, ni Sam ni Alex habían llegado, no tenían mucho que hacer y no les apetecía separarse.

Hermione tenía el libro sobre su regazo y Draco le pasaba el brazo por los hombros ambos miraban las llamas de la chimenea agitarse mientras consumían la madera, ambos presas de sus propios pensamientos. Por un lado no querían pensar en un futuro, temían que esos momentos de paz que habían logrado se rompieran a la menor provocación, y siendo sinceros se sentía tan bien estar en la compañía del otro, que lo que menos deseaban era separarse.

Draco la estrecho con mas fuerza y Hermione busco esos ojos grises para hacer una simple pregunta intentando alejar esos malos pensamientos sobre un futuro que jamás sería bueno para esa extraña relación surgida por contrato.

-Me leerías tú. -Le dijo con voz suave.

-No. -Dijo con simpleza

-Por favor. -Suplicante se le acerco para rozar sus labios con los suyos. -Te toca leer. -dijo con voz baja sobre sus labios.

Malfoy tomo el libro y lo abrió donde estaba el separador que indicaba el justo lugar donde se había quedando la castaña. Se acomodo en sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho fuerte del blondo.

No hubo necesidad de aclararse la voz, comenzó a leer y Hermione abrió los ojos extasiada, tenía que reconocer que Draco poseía una hermosa voz profunda y enigmática, fuerte y varonil, leia con fluidez y elegancia, dándole un ritmo y énfasis a la historia que pudo sentirse parte de ella cuando comenzó a leer.

Magi era una aguerrida maestra y le enseño todas las artes que debía saber según ella para sobrevivir, le enseño a pescar después de varios intentos fallidos y a nadar después de atragantarse con el agua cuando se estaba casi ahogando, claro que era esencial saber cazar lagartijas y trepar para cortar manzanas de los arboles, a escupir lejos, a contener la respiración por más tiempo para buscar renacuajos en el fondo del agua, a distinguir la fruta madura, le hablo de gallinas, vacas y caballos como si fuera la mas experta veterinaria, le enseño a silbar y a cantar si no con buena voz si con el corazón. Le advirtió de las alimañas venenosas y a prender el fuego solo con un par de maderos, le mostro que la mejor forma de sanar las heridas por las múltiples caídas y raspones era sin duda lavarlas y dejar de preocuparse pues pronto llegarían un par de nuevas antes de que sanaran las viejas.

Le mostro que debía buscar en el cielo y en el aroma del viento para anticipar una tormenta, así como que no había algo más refrescante que bailar bajo la lluvia. Corría como gacela y tenía la agilidad de un gato para caer cuando deseaba bajar de los arboles eso tambien lo aprendió Tony después de muchos golpes, pero nunca se quejaba, solo sonreía, era como si Magali le hubiera enseñado a sonreir pero no le hubiera mostrado como dejar de hacerlo, era feliz, muy feliz como nunca lo había sido.

Tony por su parte también fue un buen maestro, y el no sabría muchas cosas pues habia vivido su cortos ocho años encerrado, pero lo poco que sabia lo compartió con su amiga, le enseño de letras, como se escribía su propio nombre y el de su padre, le dijo que algunas estrellas tenían nombre y que había historias grandiosas de ellas. Le enseño a leer y hacer cuentas, aprendió a darle los nombres correspondientes a los fenómenos de la naturaleza y a hablar con propiedad, mas nunca lo hacían pues estando juntos a quien le importaban las reglas de etiqueta y el refinamiento que Agustina intentaba enseñarle al joven.

-Hay muchas cosas que no comprendo. -Dijo interrumpiendo su lectura.

-¿Cuáles?

-¿Qué tiene de relevante saber escupir, contener la respiración y cazar lagartijas?

Hermione comenzó a reírse.

-Supongo que se a que te refieres. -Dijo intentando aplacar su risa por la cara de disgusto del rubio. -Cierra los ojos. -Le pidió

-Eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunto.

-Quiero explicarte porque era importante, por favor. -Le pidió y al final Draco cerró el libro y se dispuso a obedecer a regañadientes.

-Está bien.

-Quizás no entiendas lo que sorprendente que era para ellos conocer de cosas tan simples de la vida como esas, pero es porque tu conoces de magia y lo que para un pequeño sin magia es increíble no tiene tanta relevancia para un pequeño mago, pero te lo voy a explicar de esta manera.

Hermione saco su varita y apunto a la cabeza al rubio para realizar un hechizo que conectara sus recuerdos con los de ella para mostrarle algunos en específico.

-Cuando somos pequeños. -Comenzó a explicar. -Aprendemos de manera lenta y tenemos la capacidad de sorprendernos porque no conocemos muchas cosas, mi primer recuerdo de ver el inmenso cielo azul lleno de nubes blancas es hermoso y aun ciento que mi corazón late con fuerza cuando lo admiro pero no se compara con la primera vez que lo admire. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que volaste?

-Claro.

-¿Qué sentiste? Recuérdalo y así yo lo veré y lo sentiré como tu acabas de sentir mi recuerdo.

La castaña sintió su corazón acelerado por la emoción, nerviosismo y mucha adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y de repente sintió como si ella misma estuviera sobre una fina escoba volando.

-Fantástico. -Admitió la leona. -Ahora piensa recuerda alguna otra vez que volabas.

Draco recordó una vez en los jardines de la mansión de sus padres volando mientras practicaba.

-Sigue sintiendo un gran placer al volar, pero no se compara con esa primera vez, con la primera experiencia, asi Antoni y Magali descubrieron un nuevo mundo para ellos, y encontraron en la simpleza de la vida la capacidad de asombrarse por los pequeños milagros de la existencia, que cuando crecemos dejamos de admirar. Quizás siendo grandes perdemos la capacidad de sorprendernos y encontrar algo hermoso en lo cotidiano, el lo que parece ordinario pero que no lo es.

Malfoy abrió los ojos y eso rompió el hechizo que habían mantenido. Hermione le había compartido recuerdos específicos de su vida, la primera vez que llego al colegio y lo admiro imponente, la grandeza de un amanecer, la sensación agradable de recibir su primer libro, cuando descubrió que era una bruja, esos eran recuerdos de su infancia y aunque para él era algo completamente irrelevantes en su propia vida podía entender a que se refería la leona.

Pero le era difícil recordar algo que le hubiera proporcionado la satisfacción que sentía Hermione con esos recuerdos. Y de repente algo llego a su mente, no era un recuerdo viejo, era por lo contrario uno reciente, bastante a decir verdad, y en ese recuerdo estaba Hermione sentada entre sus piernas sosteniendo ese mismo libro que ahora tenía en sus manos y leyendo, y sintió primero tranquilidad al escuchar su voz dulce y una inmensa felicidad cuando antes de reanudar su lectura le sonrió con tan sinceridad y dijo -Claro amor.

"Amor" no sabía cuántas veces había escuchado ese tipo de palabras, demasiadas veces pensó, y de demasiadas mujeres pero nunca había sentido la misma satisfacción combinada con emoción al escucharla de los labios de su leona. Era como si el empezara al revés que el resto del mundo y su capacidad de sorprenderse a penas estaba despertando gracias a Granger.

-Entiendo. -Dijo ahogando un suspiro el rubio y Hermione sonrió.

-Supongo que después continuaremos leyendo, es hora de ir a dormir. Hasta mañana. -Se levanto para irse.

-No tan rápido. -La detuvo para besarla con ternura. -Nunca te vayas sin mi permiso. -Ordeno.

Pero lejos de ofenderse por ese tono autoritario la castaña sonrió y lo beso de nuevo. -Ya puedo irme. -Dijo con un tono de sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

-Hasta mañana. -Fue la respuesta y la vio subir los escalones.


	25. Dormir a tu lado

-25-

Dormir a tu lado

Alex estaba deprimido, descubrió que los sentimientos hacia Hermione era mucho mas fuertes de lo que suponía, la había admirado por mucho tiempo y le parecía una chica muy guapa e inteligente, pero conocerla en persona termino cautivándolo por completo. En su vida solo se había interesado de esa manera en dos chicas, Hermione y Samanta.

Por muchos años Sam era el centro de su universo, su compañera de juegos en la infancia, su única compañía y su mejor amiga, habían estado comprometidos para casarse y eso le causaba ilusión, se imaginaba un futuro con ella, una familia. Pero las cosas se torcieron en el camino y el destino le hizo replantearse muchas cosas.

El compromiso se rompió no así la amistad, pero a pesar de que nunca lo expreso el se había enamorado de Sam y creía que su mejor amiga, su primer gran amor merecía alguien mejor que él, alguien que le pudiera proporcionar la calidad de vida a la que está acostumbrada, darle los lujos y todas esas cosas que la hacían feliz.

Guardo en secreto sus sentimientos en mucho también por miedo a perder a su única amiga verdadera. Se conformaba con estar a su lado y compartir sus confidencias, solo con ella podía ser el mismo, al igual que Sam solo se mostraba como verdaderamente era delante de Alex.

Casi desde siempre la había querido y contemplaba con gran felicidad el sueño de casarse algún día, pero ante la pérdida de la fortuna de su familia no tenía nada que ofrecerle, por eso se limito a seguir siendo su amigo fiel, estaba muy lejos de imagina que era muy bien correspondido.

Ahora había encontrado en Hermione una nueva esperanza, ya que aunque ambas eran chicas grandiosas, para la castaña el dinero y los lujos no tenían el mismo valor que para Sam. Creía firmemente que sería una excelente compañera de vida y eso le entusiasmaba, pero toda ilusión se escapaba cuando pensaba en que Draco le alejaba de esa oportunidad.

Si supiera que Sam estaba dispuesta a cambiar toda su ida de lujos, su fortuna, su posición e incluso su manera de ser solo por el, porque le amaba profundamente, porque no le importaba una vida limitada y sencilla con tal de tenerlo a su lado.

Por su cuenta había investigado sobre Malfoy y aun no llegaba a entender, como la mayoría, que había llevado a dos personas tan diferentes y que se habían profesado odio absoluto, a terminar juntos. No podía comprender como era que Hermione le perdonara todas sus faltas, ¡Por Merlín! que era un ex mortifago, y a pesar de no comprenderlo la admiraba aun más por su capacidad de perdón.

Alex y Sam no habían regresado a la torre de premios anuales, a hurtadillas salieron del castillo a uno de los jardines para recostarse sobre el césped para admirar las estrella en el firmamento.

Sam estaba más tranquila, se había desahogado un poco al llorar en los baños, pero aun sentía el nudo en la garganta y el malestar en su estomago de solo recordar la confesión de su adorado amigo.

-Sam, alguna vez te has enamorado. -Le pregunto de repente.

-Si. -Contesto desviando su mirada para evadir los ojos de Alex.

Siguió un largo silencio, y después incorporándose un poco y girando se apoyo en el codo para mirarla, estaba un poco desconse4rtado y esa confesión le causo un poco de malestar.

-Porque no me lo habías dicho, yo creía que nunca lo habías hecho. -Alex sentía curiosidad y desconcierto

-Pues te equivocas.

-¿De quién te enamoraste? ¿Por qué no me contaste antes?

-Bueno es que paso hace ya mucho tiempo, y si nunca te lo dije es porque no valía la penas, el es alguien inalcanzable para mí.

-¿Por qué inalcanzable? Eres muy bonita, cualquier chico moriría por estar contigo.

-Pues el no, ni siquiera me notaba, al menos no de la manera que hubiera deseado. -Los ojos de Sam estaban tristes y apenas podía contener las ganas de llorar.

-Pues déjame decirte que es un estúpido.

-Quizás lo sea. -Dijo sin ganas con apenas una sonrisa.

-Claro que lo es, solo un tonto o un ciego no te notaria.

-Lo dices porque eres mi amigo.

-Además de tu amigo soy un hombre que puede reconocer que eres verdaderamente hermosa y una gran persona.

-No tiene caso hablar de eso, después de todo no tengo esperanzas.

-¿Por qué no? Vamos Sam, tu nunca te das por vencida cuando quieres algo, no te rindas.

-Supongo que es algo complicado

-Que podría ser lo complicado.

-Además de que para el no existo como mujer, quiere a otra chica.

-No puedo creer que seas tu quien me aconseje luchar por Hermione cuando tu no luchas.

-A diferencia de ti, yo ya lo intente todo y nada funciono, agote todas mis posibilidades y ahora solo me queda esperar que llegue a ser feliz.

-¿Tanto lo quieres?

-Más que a mi vida. -Dijo limpiándose una lágrima.

-Cuanto lo siento, lamento no haber preguntado antes, yo no sabía cuánto estabas sufriendo.

-No es tu culpa, yo nunca te dije nada. Por eso te dije que debes luchar para ser feliz y si tu felicidad es Granger no veo por qué no puedes lograrlo. Por lo que hemos investigado antes no se llevaba nada bien, eran enemigos, además a penas llevan un par de días de novios, no creo que sea difícil que la conquistes. Además yo te voy a ayudar.

-¿Cómo?

-No te preocupes por eso, solo confía en mi.

-No sé qué aria sin ti. -la abrazo con fuerzas y Sam tuvo que morderse con fuerzas la lengua para no llorar mas.

Cuando regresaron al castillo y al llegar a su torre encontró la primera oportunidad para poner en marcha su plan.

Draco estaba en la sala, había permanecido ahí desde que Hermione subiera a su habitación, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para intentar dormir, en sus manos tenía el libro de la leona, acariciaba las pastas con delicadeza como si fuera a ella a quien estuviera acariciando.

Apenas llegó Alex saludo y se disculpo para retirarse a dormir, Sam hábilmente se quedo un rato más haciéndole compañía a Malfoy.

-Porque estas tan solo. -Le dijo coqueta

-Estaba con Hermione, solo que aun no tengo sueño.

-Puedo hacerte compañía.

-Como quieras. -Dijo indiferente.

-De que es el libro. -Señalo

-Es un libro muggle.

-Como se llama. -Pregunto tratando de conversar.

-Dos caminos.

-¿Me lo puedes prestar? Parece interesante.

-No es mío, es de Hermione.

-Entiendo, bueno después se lo pediré a ella. Ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana. -Se despidió besando muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Malfoy estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se percato de las intenciones más que obvias de Sam.

Un tanto molesta subió las escaleras de la habitación, armando tal alboroto al entrar que despertó a Hermione, que adormilada prefirió no discutir y cuando la rubia entro al baño bajo en pijama con todo y cobija.

Cuando bajaba Draco la observo con curiosidad, se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba, estaba tan adormilada que no había notado que seguía en el mismo sillón en que lo había dejado, tenía el cabello mas alborotado de lo normal y arrastraba su cobija con una mano, parecía una niña.

-No te dejo dormir. -Pregunto de repente con una sonrisa haciéndola brincar del susto.

-¡Me asustaste! -Exclamo tratando de controlar su acelerado corazón.

-Lo siento.

-No importa. -Se sentó a su lado, bostezando y se cubrió con la cobija. -Creo que tendré que dormir aquí.

-Es una invitación. -Levanto coqueto la ceja

Hermione le siguió el juego. -Podemos compartir el sillón.

-¿Solo para dormir?

-Solo para dormir. -Sonrió

Ampliaron el sillón con un hechizo y se acomodaron sobre este, Draco la abrazaba de manera posesiva, casi de inmediato se quedo Hermione profundamente dormida recargando su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

Malfoy la observo dormir, nunca había dormido con una mujer, claro que era un aventurero que brincaba de cama en cama, y continuamente compartía la suya con muchas mujeres, pero tenía una regla que implicaba no dormir con ellas, era solo sexo y después cada uno a su lugar. Pero con la leona todo era diferente, no le importaban sus estúpidas reglas de conquista.

Tenerla en sus brazos y percibir la calidez de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel, una respiración acompasada y el aroma de despedía en conjunto era adictivo. Se sintió un estúpido, pero no podía dejar de mirarla con la luz de las llamas que ardían en la chimenea.

Con su mano comenzó a acariciar sus rizos y después con la yema de sus dedos suavemente delineo sus facciones. Hermione suspiro y entre sueños susurro su nombre.

-Draco. -Y una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en los labios rojos de la chica.

El rubio sonrió como un tonto al escuchar su nombre en los labios de SU novia y tuvo que reconocer que adoraba escucharlo y le removía en su interior algo tan fuerte e indescriptible que los latidos de su corazón se agitaron con satisfacción. Y con esos pensamientos cerró los ojos para dormir no sin antes besar delicadamente su labios para alargar ese cosquilleo en su pecho.


	26. En la Enfermeria

-26-

En la enfermería

Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la mismísima Mcgonagall las tres se levantaron de sus respectivas camas de un brinco y agacharon la mirada de manera nerviosa, no tenían un buen aspecto a pesar de que Madame Pomfrey había hecho un excelente trabajo al sanar la nariz rota de Pansy y demás heridas de la otra dos, aunque claro debían de considerar que las pociones tardaban un poco en hacer el efecto deseado, por lo que los rasguños y demás golpes todavía eran visibles en sus rostros, y sumados a estos el cabello despeinado y la ropa maltratada formaban una imagen digna de fotografía.

Hermione tenía el labio inferior abierto e hinchado y las mejillas enrojecidas con las marcas tenues de una mano, su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo normal y mantenía la vista fija en sus zapatos, estrujándose las manos de manera nerviosa.

Pansy Pankinson no había tenido la misma suerte que su rival de amores, ella tenía los ojos amoratados a los lados de su nariz que había sido recientemente acomodada, el estado de Millicen su compañera de casa no era mucho mejor, tenía un ojo morado y ambas mejillas tan rojas o incluso más que las de Granger.

-Esto es inaudito. -bufo contrariada la directora caminando por el pasillo que dividía las dos hileras de la camas en la enfermería. -Como puede ser esto posible. -Replicaba airada sin dirigirse a alguien en particular.

Ninguna se atrevía a contestar.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta del aula de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras.

-Disculpe profesor me permite hablar con Malfoy y Potter. -Una pelirroja evidentemente agitada y pálida se asomaba por la puerta.

Los mencionados se miraron extrañados pero la expresión de la pelirroja no dejo lugar a replica, el profesor dio el permiso y ambos se levantaron en dirección en la puerta, a penas salieron Ginny jalo aire tratando de calmarse.

-Que ocurre Ginny. -Pregunto preocupado el pelinegro.

-Hermione. -Dijo a penas

Draco se envaro tenso al escuchar su nombre. -¿Que le paso?

-Está en la enfermería.

Ambos muchachos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Está bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? -Preguntaban mientras seguían a todo correr rumbo a la enfermería.

-No sé muy bien lo que paso, Susan una compañera de clase me dijo que al parecer Parkinson y Millecen la acorralaron en el baño, no sé que mas ocurrió pero ahora las tres están en la enfermería, a penas supe vine por ustedes.

En la mente de Draco se maquinaba mil y una manera de torturar a la estúpida de Pansy, mas le valía que Hermione estuviera bien si no deseaba enfrentarse a su ira. Se detuvieron antes de atravesar la puerta, ya que escuchaban dentro la voz autoritaria de la directora regañándolas.

-Estoy sumamente decepcionada Señoritas, especialmente de ti Hermione, eres premio anual y debes de dar un buen ejemplo en tu conducta.

La leona apenada no se atrevía a levantar la vista pero estaba completamente segura que las dos serpientes estarían satisfechas de sus logros.

-Esta conducta es reprobatoria, impropia de ustedes, es salvaje arreglar las diferencias de esta manera. -Dijo tomando por la barbilla a la morena para ver el estado de su nariz. -Las tres estarán castigadas, cincuenta puntos menos por cada una.

Hermione se mordió el labio al escuchar cómo le disminuían puntos a su casa por su culpa.

-Me temo Hermione que tendré que evaluar si seguirás siendo premio anual después de esto. Ser novia de señor Malfoy es una mala influencia.

La Gryffindor se tenso y por primera vez levanto la vista para ver el rostro contrariado de la directora a unos pasos de ella.

-Sería conveniente que te replantearas si deseas continuar por este camino entorpeciendo con su mala influencia tu porvenir. -Continúo la directora

Temblaba y apretaba los puños contrariada, sus ojos se crispaban de incredulidad ante las palabras de la directora que tanto respetaba.

-Lamento mucho que mi comportamiento la decepcione, debe saber que no me siento orgullosa por ello, pero tampoco me avergüenzo pues considero justo defenderme si dos compañeras me asaltan en los servicios, y mientras una me sostiene la otra me golpea.

La directora abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se giro para ver a las dos chicas que palidecieron aun más por la acusación.

-¿Es eso cierto? -Pregunto indignada.

Hermione dio un paso para acercarse a las dos asustadas chicas. -Atrévanse a negarlo- Reto y como respuesta solo silencio.

Minerva estaba tensa, no aprobaba los enfrentamientos, mucho menos cuando estos eran al mero estilo muggle, y cuando se tomaba ventaja.

-Puede ser que tengan razón y que yo solo sea una hija de muggles muy inferior a Parkinson para ser novia de Malfoy pero eso no cambia que me he ganado a pulso un lugar no solo en el colegio, si no en el mundo magico y que no permitiré que me humillen mas. Así que Directora. -Se dirigió a ella levantando la vista con orgullo. -Si es necesario castigarme hágalo, y si cree que no merezco el titulo esta en todo su derecho de retirarlo, pero no puedo prometerle que no volverá a ocurrir, porque no volveré a permitirle a NADIE que me pizote, no más.

Pero no termino ahí, sin dejar de verla a los ojos con determinación continuo hablando.

-En cuanto a que Draco es una mala influencia debo de aclarar que si bien esa fue la razón de la discusión fue mi propia indignación lo que me llevo a defenderme mientras Millicen me sometía y Parkinson me abofeteaba. Y con todo el respeto que se merece creo que usted como muchos está equivocados y lo siguen culpando por algo de lo cual no fue completamente culpable. Si los sentimientos de Pansy fueran nobles, si lo quisiera de verdad y me enfrentara de frente no tendría mayor reparo de luchar por el amor de Draco de manera digna.

La morena por fin levanto la vista para mirar a la Gryffindor, es sus ojos se podía sentir el odio que sentía.

-Pero es indigno pretender estar con alguien solo para mantener un estatus y un nivel de vida alto, Draco no es un objeto, no es un trofeo que poner en una vitrina, no es una placa que ostente su apellido de abolengo, ni es una cuenta en el banco con el que puedas comprar lo que te plazca. -Se dirigió únicamente a Pansy. -El es un ser humano, una persona que cometió errores, tomo malas decisiones y ya que pago sus deudas, así que él no es un cosa para ser de tu posesión ni de la mía, no sé que pasara mañana, quizás yo no sea el amor de su vida o la persona indicada para él, pero mientras tanto no voy a permitir que solo te le acerques para intentar utilizarlo.

Minerva se quedo estática ante las declaraciones de su alumna favorita, no salía de su sorpresa, podía encontrar un brillo especial en los ojos de Hermione, la manera en la que hablaba lejos de molestarla le hacía sentir orgullo por su determinación.

-Lamento profundamente decepcionarla Directora, usted es en gran ejemplo para mí y siempre la he admirado, pero no puedo ceder en esto, porque un Gryffindor ante todo es fiel y leal con los quiere, y yo lo quiero, y por eso mismo no puedo permitir que le juzgue de esa manera tan desproporcional, lo de hoy no ha sido su culpa, ha sido culpa mía y le aseguro que no será la última vez que ocurra si es necesario volverles a aclarar que sin importar que piensen o crean Draco es una gran persona que merece respeto y que lo valoren por lo que es y no por lo que tiene. Así que le repito castígueme o retíreme el titulo de premio anual, pero no me voy a arrepentir en lo mas mínimo por lo que he hecho.

Se quedo en silencio esperando una respuesta de la directora, pero ya no agacho la mirada se mantuvo firme esperando su veredicto.

-No le quitare el cargo. -Dijo con resolución. -Conociendo los pormenores, usted solo se defendió del ataque así que basta con los puntos que ya le he quitado. En cuanto a ustedes Señoritas cumplirán con un castigo ejemplar, las espero en mi oficina después de clases para asignarles sus nuevas tareas.

Hermione sonrió complacida.

Afuera estaban Harry, Draco y Ginny, los tres estaban orgullosos de la actitud que habia tomado la castaña, y por mucho que el rubio intentaba ocultar sus emociones era difícil no mostrarse afectado por las palabras de su novia. Nunca antes le habían defendido de esa manera, incluso dudaba un poco de merecer que Hermione le defendiera con tanto ahincó, la sinceridad y determinación al enfrentarse a la autoridad de McGonagall viniendo de ella era algo digno de aplaudirse.

Harry sonreía al ver el rostro de Malfoy, por primera vez desde que lo conocía podía ver un poco de humanidad en ese rostro soberbio, su amiga no se equivocaba, en el pasado Draco había sido un cabron, pero ahora ya no era el mismo muchacho que había sido alguna vez, la muestra estaba en que sin dudar había corrido hasta la enfermería con la preocupación desdibujando su eterna indiferencia y ahora contra todo pronóstico podía percibir felicidad y orgullo mientras escuchaban todo el discurso que había dado Granger dejando con un palmo de narices a Parkinson, Millicen y a la mismísima McGonagall.

Se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la directora que sonrió al ver al rubio, esa veterana mujer no lo reconocería quizás en voz alta, pero estaba todavía más orgullosa de Hermione, porque muy a pesar de que estaba en contra de la violencia estaba complacida de la manera en que Hermione había madurado, pasando a ser un modelo a seguir, algo en ella le recordaba a Dumbledor, era justa, compasiva y con un poder de perdón que era digno de admirar.

Detrás de ella caminaban Pansy y Millicen algunos pasos atrás Hermione, la imagen de las primeras dos era deplorable, todas despeinadas y magulladas, mientras que la ultima solo estaba un tanto despeinada y con el labio lastimado, el enrojecimiento en sus mejillas se estaba difuminando.

Ginny se lanzo a abrazarla.

-Eres grandiosa. -Le dijo. -Cuéntamelo todo

Harry solo sonreía y Draco con las manos en los bolsillos solo había contenido el aliento al verla salir en relativo buen estado.

-Ya después nos contara. -Dijo Harry tomando a la pelirroja del brazo para darles espacio a Draco y Hermione.

La pelirroja hizo un puchero pero no le quedo mas remedio que retirarse para dejarlos solos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Excelente.

El rubio movió la cabeza de manera negativa y acaricio el labio hinchado de la chica.

-Esto no es estar excelente.

-Pero no es tan malo, así de deberíamos ir a clases. -Dijo la leona restándole importancia.

-Es mejor que antes de peines un poco.

Hermione rio con ganas. -Has visto como han quedado tus amigas, ellas sí que dan pena.

-Lo que no entiendo cómo has podido con las dos ¿y porque no usaste magia?

-Sencillo no me dieron oportunidad Millicen me quito la varita mientras Pansy me apuntaba con la suya. Lo demás fue solo suerte. Mientras me agitaba para soltarme golpee a Pansy con mi cabeza rompiéndole la nariz, soltarme después fue fácil pues del susto aflojo el agarre y girando le di un buen derechazo a Millicen, lo que me dio tiempo de demostrarles algunas cosas a esas dos por aprovechadas.

Draco rio y la abrazo con fuerza, hubiera deseado poder decirle "Gracias" pero no iba con el eso de los sentimentalismos, además no sabía porque debía agradecer exactamente, pero se sentía afortunado de tenerla así fuera solo un espejismo que en pocos meses terminaría.

La noticia se rego fácilmente en el colegio, la manera en que Hermione había puesto en su lugar a dos chicas Slytherin al estilo muggle. Pero Ginny se encargo de contarles ciertos detalles a personas claves que se encargaron de informar al resto que Hermione Granger no se dejaría pisotear por nadie y que Draco Malfoy era el hombre más afortunado y orgulloso del colegio por tenerla por novia.


	27. Un día Raro

-27-

Un día raro

El día había empezado de lo mas extraño, no era usual para Draco levantarse tan temprano y mucho menos haber gozado de un sueño tan reparador y energizarte como el de esa noche, pero le basto abrir los ojos para darse cuenta del motivo de tal acontecimiento. No se movió, no solo para no despertarla, se quedo atónito al sentir tantas emociones al encontrarse con el rostro angelical de Granger sobre su pecho.

Su cabello era un lio enorme, cada hebra castaña estaba despeinada dándole un volumen escandaloso, pero su rostro estaba tan tranquilo que le daba un toque divino y divertido, respiraba armoniosamente y su parpados rosados firmemente cerrados protegían esos ojos color del caramelo que le resultaban ahora tan familiares.

No se movió por miedo a despertarla y privarse de esa imagen tan apacible que le tranquilizaba de una forma que no lograba entender. Y se sintió estúpido ante ese romanticismo patético de observarla dormir, se reprendió mentalmente y aun sabiendo que tan bajo estaba cayendo se contuvo de ser brusco y se levanto con sigilo para dejarla dormir.

Era imposible que él estuviera haciendo algo tan patético, su padre debería estar revolcándose en su tumba al verlo tan embobado con esa impura, pero que mas daba, que se quemara en los infiernos, después de todo habían dejado muy atrás esas ideas extremistas sobre la sangre, y ahora eran solo un hombre que veía bajo esa cobija a la mujer que le estaba robando la razón y la templanza.

Subió agitado las escaleras, con el corazón bombeando con todas sus fuerzas, estaba librando una batalla interna entre lo que debía o no sentir hacia esa leona que dormía tan pasiblemente sin ser consiente lo que estaba despertando en el.

Cuando Hermione despertó y no lo encontró a su lado suspiro decepcionada, pero no tardo en animarse al sentir que aun permanecía tibio el espacio donde momentos antes había estado, y apretó la cobija para respirar el penetrante aroma que había dejado en ella Draco.

Se levanto llevando de nuevo la cobija a rastras y se adentro a su habitación para bañarse y arreglarse. No tardo en estar lista y con una gran sonrisa abandono el cuarto para no verse afectada por la insoportable presencia de Sam, que cada vez se mostraba más irritada.

Abajo ya la esperaba Draco para ir rumbo al gran comedor para el desayuno, en la misma sala también estaba Alex.

-Buen día. -Saludo y se encamino a besar los labios del blondo y saludar con una sonrisa al otro chico que debió la mirada al ver la efusividad del saludo.

-Buen día Hermione. -Cortez y escondiendo su tristeza contesto Alex.

-Nos vamos. -Pidió el rubio tomando su cintura

-Claro. Nos vemos más tarde Alex. -Se despidió la castaña y salió al lado de su novio.

Se adentraron en los pasillos del castillo, la leona deseaba preguntarle muchas cosas, entre ellas quería saber la razon por la que la dejo sola en el sillón de la sala, pero tuvo miedo de encontrarse con una respuesta desagradable, por lo que prefirió guardarse sus dudas.

Era un buen truco mantenerse indiferente como lo hacía Malfoy, que parecía como si no fuera para nada relevante que los dos hubieran dormido juntos, le dolió pensar en eso, pero era verdad, sería muy tonta si a estas alturas del partido no fuera consiente que Draco solo estaba sacando provecho de la situación, el no estaba interesado en lo mas mínimo en ella o sus afectos, era cruel, pero así eran la cosas y sería muy estúpido no tenerlo en mente, aun así debía disfrutar lo que más pudiera de esa relación enfermiza en la que se había involucrado, porque al fin y al cabo esa había sido su decisión, así que a nada venían sus complicadas cavilaciones y esas lagrimas que se estaba tragando.

El rubio la sintió tensarse a su lado, pero no dijo nada, el mismo estaba demasiado confundido para enfrentarse a la mirada suspicaz de la leona, por algún motivo se sentía disminuido en su presencia, desearía ser al menos un poco de lo que alguna vez había sido para mostrarse indiferente para mantener el mutismo en su rostro como lo había hecho antes, pero ahora le resultada imposible, en ocasiones pensaba que la castaña podía leer su mente, si no estuviera completamente seguro de que sabia utilizar la oclumancia no dudaría de que esa mirada profunda que le dedicaba la Gryffindor alcanzaba a traspasarlo, revelando sus mas ocultos sentimientos.

Tomaron su desayuno juntos sin cruzar más de dos palabras, ambos se sentían vulnerables en esos momentos, por lo que se limitaron en intentar actuar normales, aunque a bajo las miradas curiosas de Blaise y Wood, ese frialdad en el trato les resultaba interesante.

Cuando terminaron su desayuno estaban tan cohibidos y se sentían tan fuera de lugar que Hermione se excuso.

-Debo ir al servicio, no es necesario que me esperes, nos vemos en clase de pociones. -Le dijo y salió sin decir nada más.

Lo que ocurrió después fue demasiado rápido para el gusto de la leona, a penas entro al servicio Pansy entraba a toda prisa tras de ella, y a su lado Millecen.

Hermione intento ignorarlas y mientras se refrescaba un poco sintió la varita de Pansy enterrarse en su garganta, y tan rápido como eso la otra había encontrado le quitaba su pripia varita y la sujetada con fuerza por los brazos.

Millecent Bulstrode era mucho más alta que Hermione, robusta, de cabello negro y a decir de los chicos un tanto fea, pero eso no le quitaba que era muy fuerte. Años atrás ya se habia enfrentado con Granger y aprovechando su fuerza bruta la habia dominado, pero de eso ya habían pasado algunos ayeres y Hermione ya no era la misma chiquilla que había sido alguna vez.

-Esta es solo una advertencia. -Siseo como buena Slytherin la morena Pansy y le dio tremenda bofetada que le marco los dedos en la mejilla izquierda de la Gryffindor habiendo también su labio inferior.

Los ojos de Hermione relampagueaban de indignación y aun con el labio abierto y sabiéndose en desventaja no se atemorizo.

-Deja en paz a mi Draquito, le debiste de dar amortentia, alguien como tú solo se puede valer de ese tipo de artilugios para conquistar a alguien como él.

-Yo no soy como tú. -Contesto con firmeza.

-Cállate estúpida sangre sucia, que no te he permitido hablar. -Le cruzo el rostro con otra bofetada.

Llena de rabia Hermione se comenzó a agitar entre los brazos de la otra Slytherin que no paraba de reír y burlarse de la leona.

-No necesito de tu permiso.

Ofendida Pansy le apunto de nuevo con la varita en la garganta.

Granger le reto con la mirada. -Si vas a hacer algo hazlo de una buena vez y déjate de tonterías.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz. -Dijo irritada al ver que no amedrentaba como deseaba a la castaña.

-Debes de entender que Draco está muy por arriba de ti, y que ni tu ni nadie me lo van a quitar, no es que me interese mucho el, pero no asi la posición que puede darme siendo su esposa y la fortuna. Tú debes de conformarte con ser su amante en turno, porque yo seré la señora Malfoy algún día. -Bajo la varita para burlarse más de la castaña.

-Alguien como tú no lo merece.

-Disculpa querida. -Le dijo con burla. -Pero soy mucho mejor que tu en todos los aspectos.

-No eres más que una facililla sin cerebro que se acuesta con cualquiera.

Otra bofetada más hizo que ladeara su cabeza y se quedara así por unos segundos.

-Eres patética, que no te das cuenta que solo eres una hija de muggles, y en comparación conmigo eres menos que nada, eres solo bazofia, basura Granger, tu nunca aspiraras a ser algo más.

Hermione sentía las mejillas calientes por los golpes, pero su sangre hervía aun mas por el coraje, por los insultos, muchas veces en el pasado se había controlado haciendo uso de su sangre fría y su templanza, salía del paso con frases inteligentes para no ensuciarse las manos con alguien que no valía la pena, pero incluso para la pacifica Gryffindor lo que estaba haciendo Parkinson era la gota que había colmado su paciencia.

Se agito tan fuerte para soltarse del agarre de Millicent que golpe con su cabeza el rostro de Pansy haciéndola chillar de dolor, le fracturo la nariz con el golpe. Una fuerte hemorragia sobrevino a la pálida morena y atónita la otra serpiente aflojo solo un poco, pero fue suficiente para liberar un brazo con fuerza y propinarle un puñetazo que dio directo en el ojo de la enorme mujer, pero eso no fue todo, furiosa se le fue encima a Bulstrode tirándola y como una fiera la tomo de los cabellos y le acomodo dos buenas bofetadas.

Hermione estaba fuera de sí, eran muchos años de aguantar los insultos y humillaciones, a Draco ya le había perdonado pues sus sentimientos hacia el menguaron sus resistencias, pero otra historia muy diferente eran esas dos que se creían que porque eran sangre limpias eran superiores a ella.

Se dio el lujo de propinar una última bofetada no sin antes haberla sacudido tan fuerte por el cabello que la enorme Slytherin lloraba asustada al ver los ojos enfadados de la leona. Pansy del dolor había soltado su varita y viendo que Hermione se le acercaba hizo el intento de tomarla de nuevo, pero Granger fue mas agil y antes de que lograra su objetivo ya estaba tomándola por el pelo acercándolo a su rostro.

-No eres mejor que yo, esta sangre sucia que tienes delante de ti, esta orgullosa de serlo y tu con todo tu dinero y tu pureza de sangre no eres nada, eres solo una niñita mimada y consentida que no ve mas allá de su nariz. Escúchame bien no voy a seguirte tolerando si quieres guerra te daré guerra, pero no voy a permitir que estés con Draco, tu solo pretendes utilizarlo y eso no lo voy a permitir. Entendiste. -Dijo tirando con fuerza de sus cabellos.

-Sí. -Dijo a penas y Hermione la soltó dejándose caer de rodillas la morena por el dolor en su rostro.

Susan había escuchado los gritos casi desde que comenzaran a discutir y asustada había ido por la directora o algún profesor para su suerte McGonagall no estaba muy lejos y llego al baño para ver como Hermione soltaba a Parkinson.

Lo demás se resumía a que las había hecho ir a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey las atendiera antes de averiguar qué era lo que había desatado todo aquello.

Durante la comida las miradas se centraban en Granger que se observaba tranquila, muchas chicas de Slytherin miraban con burla a Parkinson, aun tenia amoratados los ojos, al igual que Millicen a pesar de las plastas de maquillaje que utilizaron para disminuirlo, la burla se debía a que nadie antes había sido capaz de darle un escarmiento, disfrutaba de humillar y menospreciar a todo mundo incluyendo a las chicas de su propia casa, por lo que comenzaban a simpatizar con la leona, hubo incluso quien la felicitara por el logro.

Draco también comía de manera normal, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa felicidad indescriptible al recordar la manera en que su leona lo defendiera. A penas salieron del comedor y lejos de las miradas curiosas de todo el mundo la condujo a uno de los pasillos para estar un momento a solas.

No dijo nada, no expreso su agradecimiento, ni su satisfacción, solo se limito a mirarle por largos segundos, acariciando su labio hinchado con cuidado, después solo acerco su labios a los suyos y con la punta de su cálida lengua continuo acariciando su lastimado labio antes de besarla con toda la ternura que se podía permitir, y que sin embargo Hermione noto era quizás la más sincera demostración de agradecimiento de la que era capaz de demostrar.

El orgullo perdía terreno mientras el amor, llevaba un par de puntos a su favor.


	28. Zabini al Acecho

-28-

Zabini al acecho

El mundo estaba de cabeza, o al menos eso era lo que creían la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwards de que otra manera explicaba lo inverosímil que resultaba ver a Hermione y Draco juntos. Ya era común encontrarlos por los pasillos caminando uno al lado del otro, si bien no se tomaban de las manos, era un gran logro que pudieran caminar si chocar estando tan cerca.

Malfoy no era muy afectuoso, no sabía serlo, pero para Hermione era suficiente los breves momentos cálidos que se presentaban cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Eran quizás solo detalles que para cualquiera pudieran parecer insignificantes, pero que bajo el escrutinio de la castaña era por demás relevantes. Porque el rubio se esmeraba en que pareciera que todo se daba por casualidad, como si no estuviera planeado.

No tomaba su mano pero sincronizaba su andar al de ella, acortando sus largos pasos para avanzar al ritmo que Hermione marcaba, era protector pues casi de manera inadvertida pasaba su mano sobre sus hombros o la tomaba por la cintura cuando algún chico le hablaba, muy especialmente cuando era Zabini o Wood.

Con el paso de los días comenzó a conocerla y a admirarla de muchas maneras, la forma en la que se desenvolvía en su espacio, la autoridad que demostraba ante los demás, su don de mando, esos conocimientos que se esforzaba por mostrar y compartir, porque no era egoísta, por el contrario era desprendida de las cosas materiales, pero valoraba los pequeños detalles y correspondía con pasión a los afectos de sus amigos, por lo que a veces sentía cierta envidia y muchos celos. Pero así era ella.

Draco había puesto en su lugar a Pansy y esta pálida como la cera vio en el rostro del blondo que no mentía, ni exageraba sobre las cosas que le aria si volvía a tocar si quiera un cabello de Granger.

La había acorralado contra una pared de la sala común de Slytherin y la morena se estremeció al ver los ojos amenazantes y el rostro iracundo del descolorido rubio.

-Como te atrevas a volver a tocarla, te juro que no veras un mañana. -Siseo.

-Yo… lo siento… yo te quiero. -Apenas fue capaz de articular palabra.

-Tú no quieres a nadie que no sea tu misma.

-Eso no es verdad. Sabes además que yo soy mucho mejor que ella, yo te puedo complacer en todo lo que quieras -Se atrevió a decir, pero cayó de nuevo al ver como aumentaba el enojo de Draco.

-Granger es mil veces mejor que tu y ella me complace lo suficiente. -Mintió para desquitarse un poco.

-Te vas a aburrir de ella y vas a regresar a mi. -Dijo herida con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No cuentes con ello. -Dijo soltándola. -Estas advertida. -Siseo de nuevo y salió de esa sala para ir en busca de su novia.

No había tardado mucho en encontrarla la conocía muy bien para saber que a esas horas estaría en la biblioteca en la mesa que ocupaba siempre. Su labio había sanado por completo, solo lucia aun un poco hinchado.

Pudo notar que a una mesa de distancia estaba Alexander mirándola de manera penetrante, y eso le molesto, pero debía admitir que a pesar de que ese tal Wood le molestara al menos no se acercaba demasiado como para tener que temer por su presencia. No era el mismo caso de Zabini que aprovechaba cualquier escusa para pasar tiempo con Hermione y eso si que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Se habían habituado a una rutina, todas las noches antes de dormir se reunían frente a la chimenea de la sala común para continuar con la lectura del libro "Dos caminos" le resultaba fascinante especialmente a Draco la vida de los dos personajes principales de esa novela.

Y secretamente se sentía muy identificado con Antoni con mucha frecuencia, habían leído ya el capitulo que hablaba de la vida de ese chiquillo, y mientras lo hacían no pudo evitar verse reflejado en la soledad que experimentaba cuando era niño.

Si bien no había un punto de comparación en el sentido estricto de la palabras, pues para empezar el era un mago y el otro solo un común muggle, entendía la manera en que pensaba y se sentía Tony en la soledad de la inmensa hacienda en la que vivía, entendía el miedo a su estricto padre y la falta de afecto.

El había experimentado en carne propia lo que era estar rodeado de lujos y comodidades de una gran casa y al mismo tiempo sentirse tan miserables pues no había nada que pudiera llenar el vacío que les dejaba la falta de cariño. Quizás el no era huérfano de madre, pero como si lo hubiera sido, no dudaba que su madre lo quisiera, pero lo demostraba tan poco que era como si realmente estuviera completamente desprovisto de sus atenciones.

Magali el otro personaje de la historia era una chiquilla completamente opuesta a Tony, era sumamente pobre, de origen humilde y tan feliz de serlo que parecía increíble esa concepción, pero así era y de alguna manera cuando veía los ojos castaños de Hermione podía encontrar en su miraba lo que imaginaba que sería la misma inocencia y vivacidad con la que contaba el personaje de Magy.

Ahora más que nunca comprendía que Magali debía de ser para Antoni la misma luz que era Hermione para él. La luz que iluminaba una vida llena de oscuridad.

Estaba cambiando por mucho que quisiera negarlo y entre mas pasaba tiempo con Granger el cambio era más radical, era otra persona a su lado, una a la que le había dejado de importar los estúpidos principios de la sangre, los rumores que corrían por los pasillos del colegio y lo que pensaran sobre él. Ya no se molestaba en contradecirlos o enfrentarlos, internamente sabia que la única persona que tenía alguna influencia a esas alturas de su vida sobre el, era Granger y le complacía haber confirmado que precisamente ella era quizás la única que lograba ver algo bueno en el y que a pesar de sus múltiples defectos lo aceptaba y apoyaba.

Le constaba mucho trabajo contener su carácter, era difícil cambiar sus modos de la noche a la mañana, y aunque lo negaba, intentaba ser una mejor persona por ella, porque Hermione tenía fe en él y eso lo motivaba.

Lamentablemente había muchas personas interesadas en que esa relación no prosperaba, pero quizás el que ponía más empeño en sepáralos era Blaiser, como buen Slytherin era hábil y manipulador, conocía a la perfección a Draco sus puntos débiles y sus defectos y los usaría en su contra a la menor oportunidad.

Por otro lado el moreno también había estudiado el carácter de la leona, lo que le había fascinado por completo, la castaña contaba con un encanto especial, quizás antes hubiera considerado que era exasperante y demasiado común, pero con el trato había descubierto que tenia características únicas que la hacían sumamente atractiva. Hermione era una guerrera, audaz y valiente además de inteligente y a pesar de esas cualidades era confiable, fiel y amable, una mescla extraña entre una mujer firme y esa ternura y sensibilidad lo dejaban desarmado.

No dudo en emplear los celos en contra del blondo, sabía que era demasiado posesivo y que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la Gryffindor, lo que usaría en su favor para desquiciarlo. Por eso seguía a Hermione constantemente para compartir conversaciones sobre temas variados, haciendo gala te todos sus conocimientos que no eran pocos y aprovechaba el interés de aprender de la chica para envolverla.

Vio sus planes dar resultados cuando una tarde mientras platicaban sobre hechizos defensivos durante una clase tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse mas a Granger para corregir un movimiento de muñeca, poniéndose a su espalda la cogió del brazo para indicarle como era la floritura.

Draco tenía el rostro crispado de coraje, solo se contuvo por la presencia del maestro, pero a penas término la clase tomo por el brazo a Hermione y la llevo a una aula vacia.

-Suéltame me lastimas. -Le pidió la chica sin comprender la actitud del rubio. -¿Que te pasa?

-Porque permites a Zabini que te este toqueteando. -Reclamo apretando mas su brazo.

-De qué demonios hablas. -Dijo indignada sin lograr soltarse.

-Crees que soy idiota. No soy tu burla Granger para permitir que estés coqueteando con tal descaro con Blaiser.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Claro que es verdad, yo vi.

-Solo me estaba ayudando a corregir un movimiento, solo eso. -Dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos, le estaba causando bastante daño en el brazo. -suéltame.

Hasta ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Quiso disculparse al ver los ojos lagrimosos de la castaña pero no sabía que decirle, había perdido los papeles por completo y a decir verdad ella no tenía la culpa de que el otro Slytherin estuviera interesado en ella.

-No me vuelvas a tocar de esa manera Malfoy. -Le advirtió y al usar el apellido del rubio este se sintió aun mas mal al escuchar la frialdad con la que lo llamaba después de que ya utilizaban sus respectivos nombres. -No sé qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, pero yo no estaba coqueteando con Zabini ni con nadie. Yo no soy como tus amiguitas y ya me canse de esto. -Dijo saliendo del aula con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Furioso consigo mismo golpe la pared con el puño cerrado, le había hecho daño por sus estúpidos celos.


	29. Apuestas

-29-

Apuestas

Le había hecho daño, mas allá del los cardenales morados de su brazo que se empeñaba en ocultar, no deseaba dar explicaciones de ese trago amargo por el que acaba de pasar.

El hecho era que Draco seguía siento el mismo muchacho desconfiado y temeroso a pesar de que se empeñaba en mostrar lo contrario, pero a pesar de saberlo, dolía, dolía mucho encontrarse con su desconfianza con sus celos infundados, porque ella no podía querer a nadie como lo quería a él.

Como podía ser tan ciego, como no podía darse cuenta que en su mundo no había otro hombre, quizás era un fenómeno extraño el que se enamorara de su enemigo, pero así era y ella no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, cuanto hubiera querido pedirle a su corazón que no se enamorara, así ahora no se encontraría en esa banca solitaria en uno de los jardines del colegio llorando como una magdalena.

Se frotaba el brazo con fuerza, quizás tratando de borrar la marca que le había hecho, como si quisiera engañarse y creer que el no le había hecho nada, pero lo cierto era que esa no era la primera vez que la lastimaba de esa manera, no era la primera vez que la tomaba con fuerza y la estrujaba para desquitar su frustración.

Pero que culpa tenia ella, Blaiser se había convertido en un buen amigo que le apoyaba, quizás el único con el que podía hablar de los cambios de Draco, porque si bien hablaba mucho con el, no siempre era de las materias, le gustaba mucho que el moreno le contara de la infancia de Draco, esa era la manera que empleaba Blaiser para llamar su atención, le contaba de sus recuerdos, de la infancia que pasaron ambos, siendo amigos desde muy pequeños tenían mucho que contar.

Draco no se imaginaba de los temas de los que hablaba, sin duda Zabini era astuto, se aprovechaba de los sentimientos de la leona para acercarse a ella, para narrarle pasajes de esa infancia que Malfoy no compartía con nadie. Hermione solo deseaba conocerlo más, no tenía otra intención que saber más de su amor.

El blondo no lo sabía y la castaña no podía contarle nada sin miedo a que se molestara mas con ella o con el mismo Zabini por revelarle cosas de esa infancia que nadie más que el sabia.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí? -Le pregunto con frialdad una voz a sus espaldas haciéndola brincar sobresaltada.

Giro para ver quien le hablaba. -Tomando un poco el fresco. -Contesto limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-Y por eso lloras. -Dijo San con cierta diversión.

Hermione no se encontraba en su mejor momento, estaba cansada de los malos tratos de la rubia. -¿Qué te he hecho Samanta? -Pregunto de repente

La pregunta la tomo desprevenida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tuve que hacerte algo muy malo para que te portes así conmigo, no te entiendo y no sé que pude hacer que te molestaras tanto al punto de ser tan odiosa conmigo.

Sam se sentó de manera despreocupada a su lado con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-Por dónde empezar. -Dijo con sarcasmo. -La lista es larga Granger.

-Pues empieza porque sencillamente cada vez te comprendo menos, es como si siempre estuvieras a la defensiva conmigo, si tienes algo en mi contra deberías decírmelo y dejarte de tonterías. -Harta por esa situación la castaña esperaba una respuesta.

-Simplemente eres una odiosa, siendo tan inteligente como presumes tu misma deberías saber mis razones.

-Yo no presumo de nada y no soy adivina para saber que te ocurre, pero si eres tan valiente y tan directa deberías decirme de una buena vez que te pasa.

-Me gusta Draco. -Mintió. -Y no tolero que este con alguien como tú.

Inicialmente Hermione se había sorprendido y abrió los ojos como platos, pero después se recompuso un poco y suspiro abatida.

-¿Solo te gusta?

-Más que eso Granger.

-¿Lo quieres? -Le pregunto seria mirándole a los ojos.

Sam se sintió acorralada y en lugar de pensar en Draco a su mente llego Alex, y se enfoco en ese recuerdo para contestar lo mejor posible para que Hermione le creyera.

-Lo amo. -Confeso y la castaña pudo ver en sus ojos esa chispa enamorada que no se podía fingir.

-Ahora entiendo, siendo así lo siento mucho, quizás tengas razon, Draco y yo no deberíamos estar juntos, somos muy diferentes.

-Al menos te das cuenta de eso.

-La verdad es que me negaba a reconocerlo, pero creo que solo me engaño al esperar que lo nuestro funcione. -Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la leona.

Sam se sintió repentinamente mal, Hermione estaba siendo sincera con ella y se notaba que estaba sufriendo mucho al decir esas palabras.

-Tu eres todo lo que Draco busca en una chica, eres bonita, inteligente y lo principal eres de sangre limpia, harían una buena pareja, y ya que veo que tus sentimientos son sinceros solo me queda decirte que no debes desesperarte, que si en verdad lo quieres en dos meses más podrán ser felices juntos.

-No te entiendo.

-No necesitas entenderme, solo te pido que cuando llegue el tiempo lo cuides, a pesar de lo que aparenta es una persona sensible y merece ser feliz.

Se levanto sin decir nada mas, se abrazaba a sí misma para no derrumbarse mientras se alejaba. Había sido una tonta en mantener la ilusión de que Draco la querría. Y ahora que sabía que Samanta estaba enamorada de él, pensaba que ella era la persona correcta para el Draco.

Hermione interpretaba ese arranque de furia no como celos, si no como una manera de mantenerla apartada de su vida, después de todo Zabini era su mejor amigo, de su clase y posición social. Lo que no imaginaba que a esas alturas el rubio tenia acorralado a Blaiser en el baño de los prefectos arreglando un par de diferencias respecto a la cercanía que mantenía con su novia.

Malfoy era territorial y posesivo, con inteligencia el moreno le había provocado sin apartar la sonrisa altanera en los labios y la mirada retadora, estaba jugando con su mente.

-Te advertí que si se me daba la oportunidad te la quitaría.

-No te atrevas. -Apretaba los dientes, lo tenía sujeto por el cuello -Granger es mía.

-No te equivoques Draco, Hermione es tu novia, pero no es de tu propiedad, además no dijiste que estaba seguro de que ella no estaría con nadie que no fueras tu, no se entonces de que viene todo esto.

-No te voy a permitir que te le acerques.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo que te la quite?

-No digas estupideces.

-Sin tan seguro estas hagamos una apuesta. Bueno a menos a que tengas dudas o que seas un cobarde.

Si algo ponía al límite al rubio era que lo llamasen cobarde. -Habla claro. -dijo empujándolo antes de soltarlo.

Blaiser se acomodo el uniforme y sonrió satisfecho, todo estaba resultando tal como lo había planeado. Lo que el moreno no sabía era el trato que mantenían Draco y Hermione.

Sam estaba desconcertada sentada en los sillones de la torre de premios anuales aun no entendía lo que había dicho Hermione, era como si supiera que en esos dos meses se terminaría la relación que la unía a Malfoy, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué escondían?

La rubia no era tonta, a leguas de distancia se notaba que esos dos se querían, entonces no entendía porque hablaba con tal seguridad la Gryffindor, porque decía que eso pronto terminaría. Lejos de sentirse feliz un gran peso se formo en su pecho al comprender que si cuando esa relación terminara Alex tendría la oportunidad de conquistar a Granger y eso le dolía.

Pero sin importar nada ya lo había decidido y no daría marcha atrás, no le importaba nada que no fuera conseguir que Alex fuera feliz, no importaba lo que le costara. Las palabras de Hermione le resultaron sinceras pero no podía confiarse del todo de ella, tenía que hacer que las cosas ocurrieran y entre más pronto sería mejor, había desistido en sus intenciones de conquistar al rubio porque por más esfuerzos que había hecho no había logrado ningún avance, así que tendría que buscar otros medios.

Hermione estaba en el aula de pociones ayudando a Neville a practicar algunas pociones que no lograba hacer de manera correcta, esa materia era muy difícil para el chico y la leona siempre se había mostrado accesible de enseñarle, era paciente y se tomaba el tiempo de explicarle una y otra vez hasta que entendiera. Pero justo ese día estaba distraída, su mente estaba muy lejos de ese salón, lo que provoco que no le advirtiera a tiempo al chico que no vertiera un líquido azuloso en el caldero.

-No Neville. -Le dijo demasiado tarde.

Y una explosión los hizo volar algunos metros, no había sido demasiado grande para causarles un daño considerable, pero lamentablemente para la castaña al caer se había golpeado la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Neville se levanto como pudo a pesar de estar también lastimado pero sin perder el tiempo se la llevo en brazos a la enfermería, al levantarla comprobó que tenía una herida en la nuca de la que brotaba sangre. El chico se sentía sumamente culpable por lo ocurrido.

Alguien parecía querer derribar la puerta de premios anuales, la aporreaban con fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios? -Dijo Draco al abrir y encontrar una llorosa pelirroja al otro lado de la puerta acompañada por Potter y pálido pelirrojo.

-Hermione. -Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja y Draco sintió que la sangre del cuerpo le abandonaba, no debía ser algo bueno lo que pasaba considerando que esos tres estaban frente a su puerta con semblante descompuesto.

No podía ser posible, no podía creer que lo que le decía la comadreja menor fuera verdad. Sin dar crédito a sus palabras se había apresurado a la enfermería, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre a su castaña ponerle los pelos de punta por la preocupación, y eso que le había dicho la Weasley debía ser solo una pesada broma.

Entro a la enfermería a pesar de que Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que no podía pasar, pero en esos momentos Draco no estaba para cumplir a sus peticiones.

Hermione estaba despierta con los ojos abiertos fijos en el techo, giro su rostro hasta él cuando entro entre reclamos de la enfermera por la puerta y al ver su rostro no le quedo duda, era verdad lo que Ginny le había dicho, lo supo a penas ver esos ojos que amaba con intensidad.

Solo verla le basto para sentirse devastado y ahora que pasaría.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Le había preguntado y esas palabras fueron bofetadas, en verdad no se acordaba de que eran novios.

No pudo soportar más ver ese rostro crispado a la defensiva, esa desconfianza en sus ojos, su mirada resentida y desafiante, la tención era perceptible claramente a la distancia en la que estaba, no se podía mover estaba conmocionado Hermione había olvidado que eran novios.

Salió sintiendo la urgencia de ponerse a llorar pero el era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no se derrumban, ni se rebajan para llorar, mucho menos por perder a alguien que ni siquiera se acuerda de él.

-Lo siento. -Dijo Ginny. -El golpe le ha borrado todo el último año, ni siquiera recuerda la guerra ya término, ha querido pararse para ir a la biblioteca e investigar para destruir los Horroxcrules.

Harry y Ron estaban sumamente preocupados de pie con la espalda recargada en la pared. Al fondo en una silla con las manos cubriéndose el rostro estaba Neville afligido por la situación, ya le habían dicho que no era su culpa, fue solo un accidente, pero no se había apartado de la enfermería a pesar de que intentaron disuadirlo.

Draco no se movía, ni siquiera escuchaba realmente a la pelirroja, pensaba en que a penas que estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo en esa relación, porque había descubierto que la amaba y justo ahora pasa eso.

Zabini le había apostado que se la podía quitar, apelando a su orgullo, llamándole cobarde para que entrara a su juego, y contra todo pronóstico se había negado, porque sin importar si su amor propio se veía afectado al reconocer ante Blaiser que no podía si quiera pensar en que Hermione le dejara, no jugaría con lo más grande que tenia, con el amor de esa leona exasperante.

Por primera vez se estaba atreviendo a reconocer en voz alta que la amaba, así se lo hizo saber al Zabini en el baño de los prefectos.

-Quizás en otro tiempo aceptaría jugar al conquistador y ver a Hermione solo como un trofeo, pero no lo voy a hacer, no voy a apostar su cariño ni contra ti ni contra nadie, ella es lo mejor que tengo, lo mas importante.

Zabini perdió la sonrisa ante la declaración de Malfoy.

-En verdad la quieres. -Dijo incrédulo, se había imaginado que la castaña era importante para el, pero nunca había imaginado la magnitud de las cosas, Draco estaba en verdad enamorado, no era solo un jugo como hubiera pensado.

-Búrlate lo que quieras Blaiser, pero no voy a permitir que me arrebates a Hermione.

-Vaya me tomas desprevenido, no imagine que tu…tu en verdad la quieres.

-No voy a permitir que juegues con ella, quizás no tenga un futuro a su lado, quizás este noviazgo termine en algunos meses y ella ya no quiera saber nada de mí, pero hasta entonces no permitiré que te le acerques para hacerle daño, Hermione merece algo mejor que tu, alguien mejor que yo. -Se mantenía firme el rubio pero la tristeza en su voz era verdadera, Zabini estaba atónito, completamente desconcertado.

Y ahora de que valía que quisiera ganarse su cariño si Hermione no le permitiría acercarse, lo había visto en su mirada, no lo quería cerca y la entendía, de hecho aun no entendía por qué lo había perdonado, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, aunque después lo pensó mejor, el trato no se podía romper así de fácil.

Entro de nuevo a la habitación y Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Camino hasta ella y estando a su lado sin permitirle reaccionar la beso.

La beso con intensidad, Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, cuando el chico se aparto la miro a los ojos.

-Se que no recuerdas muchas cosas, pero ahora eres mi novia. -Dijo acariciando el rostro de la castaña que no lograba reponerse de la sorpresa. -Vamos no pongas esa cara, se que suena loco e imposible pero así es, le puedes preguntar a Potter o a Weasley, aunque como no me quieren mucho lo más probable es que te digan que es mentira. -Sonrió con sarcasmo.

-No puede ser posible. -Dijo apenas en un susurro la castaña.

-Pues lo es Hermione, eres mi novia y no estoy dispuesto a perderte, que te quede claro, asi que más te vale que te recuperes porque no pienso estarte recordando que estás loca por mí. -Dijo arrogante pero sin borrar su sonrisa sexi.

La Gryffindor se sonrojo e iba a replicar pero no le dio tiempo pues la acallo con nuevos besos. Cuando se separaron Ginny estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

-Ginny. -Le llamo con cara de confusión.

-Yo tampoco entiendo como terminaron juntos, pero Malfoy dice la verdad.

Lívida la leona veía de hito en hito a la pelirroja y al rubio.

-¿Pero como puede ser posible?

-Acéptalo Hermione, soy irresistible.

-Serás arrogante. -Refunfuño

Draco se acerco y le hablo al oído. -Aunque mucho tiene que ver que eres la chica más inteligente y hermosa. -Hermione se sonrojo y le miro esperando ver burla en su rostro, pero la verdad era que lucía sincero y algo se removió en el interior de la chica.

Se preguntaba si seria verdad todo lo que le decía Malfoy, o ya estaba tan loca por el golpe que se había dado que ahora alucinaba, se le hacía algo más probable lo que le contaban sobre que la guerra ya había terminado y que Harry había vencido a la idea de tener algo que ver con Malfoy.

Estar en la enfermería junto con Ginny, Harry, Neville, Ron y Draco era algo surrealista, que sus amigos no se abalanzaran en contra del hurón descolorido era la mayor prueba de que no mentía, pero aun no podía creer que ella, una hija de muggle fuera novia de Malfoy, aunque tenía que reconocer que el blondo besaba delicioso


	30. El Mundo al Revez

-30-

El Mundo al Revés

Blaiser Zabini la fue a visitar a la enfermería, un guapo chico de nombre Alexander acompañado por una tal Samanta que se limito a verla con indiferencia también se habían pasado por ahí, ya solo le faltaba a Hermione que resultara que ahora era incluso amiga de la facililla de Parkinson, y a esas alturas ya no le sorprendería, por lo que miraba con insistencia hacia la puerta, rogando al cielo que ningún otro Slytherin se apareciera.

Madame Pomfrey la tendría en observación un par de días, estaba aturdida y le dolía horrores la cabeza, y por más que intentaba recordar algo todo en su mente estaba en blanco.

Ginny se pasó con ella largas horas platicando, le habían advertido no darle demasiada información sobre lo que había olvidado para no atosigarla y provocar alguna crisis, esperaban que poco a poco recuperaría sus recuerdos.

-Es que no puedo creerlo. -Dijo por decima vez la leona.

-Pues créelo, a todos nos tomo por sorpresa, un día simplemente se acerco Draco a nuestra mesa para pedirte que salieran a platicas, minutos después ya eras su novia.

-No comprendo. -Dijo confundida.

-Pues nosotros menos, ya sabrás como se puso Ron, aunque después arreglaron las cosas y a regañadientes acepto la situación.

-¿Novios? -Volvió a preguntar con incredulidad.

-Todo el colegio se pregunta lo mismo, pero yo creo que todo fue a partir de que los dos terminaron en la misma torre como premios anuales.

-Aun así eso suena absurdo. -Nerviosa se mordía el labio intentando comprender.

-Pues esa es la realidad Hermione, y debo decirte que lucias muy feliz a su lado, incluso Malfoy está muy cambiado.

-En serio. -Pregunto dudosa.

-Bueno considerando que ya no nos insulta, ni ataca, además incluso es cordial, con los chicos no platica en lo más mínimo, pero al menos ya no es tan huraño y grosero.

-Pues cada vez estoy más confundida.

-Ya no te martirices, poco a poco recobraras tus recuerdos.

-Pues espero que sea pronto, porque de otra manera me voy a volver loco. ¿Puedes creer que vino a visitarme Zabini? Y en verdad lucia preocupado, es muy amable y nunca lo había sido. Aunque lo que me sigue sorprendiendo mas es mi noviazgo con Malfoy.

-Deja de pensar en eso y mejor descansa quieres, mañana regreso a visitarte, por ahora necesitas dormir para reponerte.

-Está bien, hasta mañana.

Hacia algunos minutos que Ginny se había ido cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de nuevo para dejar pasar a una chica rubia.

-Hola Luna. -La saludo.

-Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo estás?

-Supongo que bien, pero es desesperante no recordar las cosas.

-Pronto recordaras, ya veras, además debes apurarte Draco es muy guapo y alguien podría quitártelo.

-No se si eso deba preocuparme o reconfortarme.

-Tú lo quieres Hermione, tú misma me lo dijiste, no creo que sea algo bueno perderlo.

-¿Yo lo dije?

-No siente nada cuando está contigo. -Dijo luna viéndola con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Siento algo extraño cuando está a mi lado. Sabes, me beso. -Dijo sonrojada. -Pensé que me daría asco, pero la verdad fue agradable.

-Pronto recordaras Hermione, no puedes olvidar un amor como ese, tu amas a Draco.

-Todo es tan confuso, si tan solo recordara cuando empecé a enamorarme de él, o de donde surgió ese cariño, no creo que haya sido de la noche a la mañana, algo tuvo que ocurrir ¿Pero qué? -La castaña estaba al borde de las lágrimas, estaba desesperada y confundida.

-Calma. -Le pidió luna acariciando su cabello. -Draco te ara recordar, los Slytherin no son tan malos como aparentan, si lo sabré yo.

-Y tu como podrías saberlo. -Pregunto sin comprender.

-Soy novia de Theodore Nott.

-En definitiva estoy en el mundo al revés. -Dijo suspirando, pero al ver el rostro de su amiga no agrego nada mas, podía ver en el brillo de sus ojos que estaba enamorada de ese chico Nott. -Pues felicidades Luna.

-Sabes Hermy, soy muy feliz gracias a ti.

-¿Gracias a mi?

-No lo recuerdas pero tú me ayudaste a que Theo se fijara en mí, fue cuando me dijiste que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Draco. Bueno ya me voy, ya es muy tarde y no tardan en dar el toque de queda. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Luna.

La rubia salió dando pequeños brinquitos y la Gryffindor se quedo aun mas confundida, se preguntaba si seria verdad que amaba a Draco y si era tan feliz como todos decían porque había algo en su interior que la llenaba de tristeza y la hacia dudar.

Hermione dormía plácidamente, cuando alguien entraba a hurtadillas en la enfermería, acerco una silla al lado de la cama y se paso largos minutos solo contemplándola dormir.

Draco acariciaba sus cabellos mientras pensaba si era algo bueno o malo que Hermione recobrara la memoria, si olvidaba podría conquistarla y seguirían siendo novios después de los tres meses que habían convenido, pero también cavia la posibilidad que recobrara sus recuerdos y que no estuviera dispuesta a cumplir con el trato, el no deseaba obligarla, no ahora que se había dado cuenta que la amaba. No deseaba que Hermione se entregara a él solo para cumplir con el trato, el deseaba que lo amara.

Se quedo dormido con el rostro recargado en la orilla de la cama y sujetando entre sus manos pálidas la mano de Hermione. Por la mañana muy temprano cuando Hermione abrió los ojos se encontró a su lado al rubio durmiendo en una posición que le parecía bastante incómoda.

Le despertó una gran ternura encontrarlo así, tomando su mano con delicadeza entre las suyas, pensó por primera vez que debía ser real todo lo que le habían dicho y que en verdad se amaban, de otra manera no le veía sentido a que Malfoy hubiera velado su sueño.

Con su mano libre acaricio sus cabellos rubios con delicadeza para no despertarle, todavía debía ser muy temprano, lo dejo seguir durmiendo un poco mas y cuando lo creyó conveniente lo movió suavemente para que despertara.

-Buen día.

-Buen día. -Contesto estirándose el rubio y haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Debes de estar molido.

-Estoy bien. -Dijo restándole importancia.

-Porque te quedaste conmigo.

-Eres mi novia que no es obvio.

Hermione guardo silencio un instante antes de contestar meditando las palabras correctas para decir lo que quería.

-Dime la verdad. -Le pidió con seriedad. -Somos novios.

-Ya te he dicho que lo somos.

-Bueno si, pero lo que quiero decir ¿Por qué somos novios?

-Supongo que hoy es el día de las preguntas obvias. -Dijo a manera de broma para evadir contestar, no sabía si mentir o decirle la verdad.

-Es en serio. -Replico un poco molesta.

-¿Tu que crees? -Le pregunto acercándose a ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. -¿A ti te parece esto real? -Pregunto de nuevo antes de besarla. -No te gustan mis besos.

La leona tenía las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, cosa que le parecía adorable a Draco.

-Eres inteligente Hermione, ¿tú qué crees? ¿Qué sientes cuando te beso?

-No sé. -Dijo sonrojándose más. -Estoy confundida.

-Te propongo que intentemos seguir con esta relación, se que incluso eso te ayudara para que recuerdes, y te prometo que si te resulta demasiado incomodo terminamos sin mayor problema, pero inténtalo ¿quieres? -Pidió suplicante, como nunca lo hubiera pensado.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente mientras sopesaba su respuesta. -Está bien. -Dijo al final.


	31. Una Guerra Sin Tregua

-31-

Una Guerra sin Tregua

No le agrado para nada a Zabini encontrarse a Draco haciéndole compañía a una sonriente Hermione, parecía estale contando algo gracioso, pero al momento que se acerco el rubio guardo silencio.

-Buenos días. -Saludo ocultando su enfado.

-Hola Blaiser tan temprano por acá. -Contesto con un poco de sarcasmo el rubio.

-Solo deseaba saber cómo había amanecido Hermione.

-Muy bien gracias. -Contesto la chica

Draco se molesto también por la presencia del moreno y tomo la mano de Hermione para llamar su atención.

-Es muy atento de tu parte que estés tan preocupado por la salud de mi novia. -Dijo tratando de contenerse.

Impetuoso y desafiante el chico se puso al otro lado de la cama donde descansaba Hermione y tomo tu mano libre para besarla.

-Es mi amiga y me preocupa. -Atento el moreno miro a la castaña sonrojarse ante su acción.

A Malfoy le hervía la sangre, pero no sería tan estúpido para caer de nuevo en las trampas de Zabini, el también lo conocía lo suficiente para saber de sus artimañas.

-Siempre tan buen amigo. -Dijo ocultando su enojo.

-Gracias. -Dijo la castaña.

-Tenemos que ir a clases Hermione, pero más tarde vendré a verte. -Acaricio su rostro y besos sus labios ante el disgusto de Zabini.

Dos podían jugar ese juego se dijo el moreno internamente y beso de nuevo la mano de la leona antes de seguir al rubio.

Apenas y salieron de la enfermería Draco se pare en seco para enfrentar a Zabini.

-Sé lo que pretendes y no lo tendrás fácil, Hermione es MI novia y no serás tu quien me la quite.

-Pues ya que hablamos claro y de frente, no esperes que me dé por vencido. -Replico el moreno y continúo su camino.

Draco sabía que ese era solo el inicio de la guerra sin opcion de tregua y esta seria feroz y despiadada tratándose de dos Slytherin peleando por el amor de una mujer.

Hermione se quedo en la enfermería solo medio día, se encontraba mucho mejor, aunque no había logrado recordar aun nada del último año, tenía una laguna mental que esperaba hacer desaparecer muy pronto.

La Gryffindor caminaba a la sala de premios anuales guiada por Alexander, quien había ido a visitarla en el momento justo en que la estaba dando de alta.

-Así que tú y Samanta están de intercambio. -Dijo tratando de hacer plática.

-Así es.

-Y que te ha parecido Hogwards

-Es muy agradable a decir verdad, me gusta mucho los maestros son excelentes y el castillo en si es interesante.

-Tienes razón este castillo tiene una gran historia. -Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron de fascinación mientras hablaba, adoraba hablar del su adorado colegio y Alex parecía sumamente interesado y atento lo que la motivaba a contarle algunos de los muchos secretos que guardaba el recinto.

Pronto llegaron a la torres y traspasaron la puerta.

-Subiendo las escaleras a la derecha está la habitación que compartes con Sam y en frente esta la que Draco y yo compartimos.

La castaña estaba emocionada, por mucho tiempo había deseado ser premio anual y como no recordaba el último año de su vida, todo era nuevo para ella y volvía a experimentar esa emoción y excitación al adentrarse en esa torre privilegiada, observo cada rincón con creciente entusiasmo. Alex solo la observaba a ella con embeleso mientras ella admiraba el lugar.

Draco llego en ese momento agitado, había corrido de la enfermería a la torre en cuanto le informaron que había sido dada de alta Hermione. Paso por alto la presencia de Alex y se apresuro a abrazar a Hermione, que avergonzada le correspondió el abrazo, aun no se acostumbraba a ser novia de Malfoy.

A pesar de que no recordaba le resultaba reconfortante estar en sus brazos, aspiro su aroma y se estremeció y que decir cuando el rubio busco sus labios y la beso tan apasionadamente que la dejo sin aliento.

Triste Alex abandono la sala. Sam en las escaleras había presenciado todo y apretó con fuerza sus puños al ver el rostro afligido de Alexander. Se dijo a si misma que tenía que hacer algo pronto, no soportaba verlo de esa manera.


	32. Moviendo Piezas

-32-

Moviendo Piezas

Aun sentía que algo no encajaba en su relación con Malfoy, una pieza del rompecabezas estaba perdida, no era solo el hecho de que hubiera perdido la memoria lo que la tenia intranquila, había algo escondido, lo presentía.

Los besos de Draco no le eran indiferentes, por lo contrario era realmente un deleite perderse en el sabor mentolado de sus labios, sentir su lengua acoplarse con la suya mientras disfrutaban cada parte de su boca. Su corazón se aceleraba al tenerle cerca, quizás su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada al no permitirle recordar, pero en su interior estaba los vestigios de sus sentimientos aflorando a pasos agigantados cada vez que estaba a su lado.

Pero a pesar de sentirse tan completa, podía sentir un miedo creciendo, un dejo de intranquilidad martirizándola al no comprender de qué se trataba esa inseguridad que sentía, era como si un temor a perderlo la acechara.

Procuraba no pensar mucho en esos miedos que creía infundados y acallo esas voces que la prevenían y la hacían desconfiar de esa relación.

Samanta aprovechando su pérdida de memoria, se había acercado a la Gryffindor con el afán de sembrar algunas dudas en ella.

Hermione tratando de darle normalidad a su vida trataba de enfocarse en sus estudios, retomando su rutina habitual, claro que con algunos cambios, entre ellos Draco. Quien no se le separaba demasiado a pesar de que era un tanto incomodo convivir cada vez más con los Gryffindor amigos de su novia.

Ginny y Harry intentaban poner de su parte, aunque a decir verdad no era nada sencillo, Ron solo se limitaba a desaparecer en cuanto estaba cerca el rubio, una cosa era haberle prometido a Hermione mantener una relación civilizada y otra muy diferente intimar tanto con su antiguo enemigo.

Pero considerando como había sido su relación en el pasado con el Slytherin había que aceptar que habían grandes cambios, al menos ya no deseaban matarse, además de que la manera en que trataba a Hermione era excelente.

Comían siempre juntos, en ocasiones en la mesa verde y plata, otras en la rojo y dorado, pero no solo era esa peculiar convivencia lo que mostraba los cambios que se estaban presentando.

Los primeros días eran muy difíciles para Granger, sin embargo, Draco se esforzaba por hacerla sentir bien. Cuando estaban solos le permitía descubrir esa nueva faceta en el, con los demás podría seguir siendo frio y distante, pero cuando se encontraba a su lado no le importaba dejar un poco sus reservas a un lado.

Por las noches antes de dormir se habían habituado a leer, continuaban leyendo el libro muggle que tanto le había simpatizado a Draco.

Esa noche al terminar un capitulo Draco acaricio con suavidad el cabello de Hermione, esta se había quedado dormida mientras el leía. No era difícil para alguien con sus habilidades cargarla para llevarla a su habitación.

Mientras la cobijaba la contemplaba con tantas emociones agitándose en el pecho que sentía que de un momento a otro estallaría. La deseaba como no recordaba haber deseado a alguien, pero no era solo algo meramente físico o carnal, le daba miedo reconocer que estaba desarmado ante ella.

Quizás sus modos no hubieran cambiado tanto como lo hizo de manera interna, seguía siendo el mismo hombre orgulloso y altivo, pero su interior cambio en definitiva, no encontraba en ningún lugar sus prejuicios o su egocentrismo, ahora se sentía libre del yugo de sus malas costumbres y pensamiento cerrados e intolerantes.

Para su sorpresa se encontraba en la habitación de Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo insufrible que había odiado con todas sus fuerzas, estaba sentado a un lado de su cama admirando como dormía, como si se tratara de la más grande maravilla de la naturaleza.

Veía como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración tranquila y relajada producto de sus sueños, sus parpados cerrados escondían sus preciosos ojos castaños que tan bien conocía y en los cuales era tan fácil perderse. Era tan fácil ver a través de ellos, una sensación extraña lo invadía al ver la sinceridad en ellos como dos lagos cristalinos limpios de malicia o malos sentimientos.

Repentinamente se sintió tan poco para ella, no la merecía se repetía mentalmente, no merecía al termino del tiempo establecido apoderarse de su pureza, no soportaría poseerla para después perderla. Le aterraban tantas cosas llegado el momento que no sabía si sería correcto contarle la verdad y dejar de sentir que cada día que pasaba se aprovechaba de ella.

Hermione poco o nada había recordado del trato que la unía a Draco, solo se limitaba a disfrutar de la felicidad que se le había concedido, cada día descubría mas y mas cosas en Draco, que provocaban que sus sentimientos se incrementara.

-¿Me quieres? -Pregunto un día mientras estaban sentados frente a la chimenea en la privacidad de la sala común de premios anuales.

-¿A que viene ahora esa pregunta?

Hermione frunció el ceño. -No es de buena educación contestar con otra pregunta.

-No es de mala educación cuando la respuesta en obvia.

-Esas son solo evasivas Draco.

-A ver ¿Tu me quieres? -Pregunto el rubio tratando de ganar tiempo.

La leona enrojeció pero no agacho la mirada, lo veía fijamente a los ojos cuando contesto.

-Si te quiero. -Admitió la castaña -Y no me avergüenza reconocerlo.

El rubio no recordaba haber sentido nunca algo parecido a lo que sintió en ese instante cuando sus labios prenunciaron esas tres palabras, por sus ojos podía saber que no mentía en verdad sentía lo que decía de eso no había duda.

¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Contestar con la misma sinceridad? Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su mente a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Y bien? no dices nada. -Dijo decepcionada, bajando la mirada.

Aturdido tomo su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara.

-Hay muchas cosas que son nuevas para mí, pero eso no significa que no sienta nada por ti. -Paso saliva con dificultad antes de continuar. -También te quiero.

La beso atrayéndola hacia él, abandonándose a esa cálida sensación que lo llenaba de goza.

En esa misma torre, en la habitación que compartía las chicas, Samanta estaba moviendo las piezas como si se tratara de un juego de ajedrez, mas de una persona saldría lastimada, algunos peones serian sacrificados para ganar, incluso ella misma estaba destinada a ser parte de las bajas, pero no le importaba. Estaba cada vez mas convencida cuando veía a Alexander cada vez mas deprimido.

Lo que no sospechaba Sam, era que una de las razones por las que se encontraba aun más triste era porque ella últimamente pasaba muy poco tiempo con él. Que sabia Alex de que todo era por intentar hacerlo feliz.

La rubia había hecho amistad con personas clave que la ayudarían para llevar a cabo sus planes, justamente con dos serpientes. La mente de Samanta era muy agil no por nada había terminado en la casa Slytherin, no fue fácil persuadir a Pansy con el truco de vengarse de Hermione.

Aunque era claro que no debían hacerle daño alguno para que la leona terminara en brazos de Alex, claro que omitió ciertos detalles para lograr sus fines maquiavélicos.

-Ya solo falta un mes para navidad. -Dijo poco convencida la morena.

-Pues es justo eso lo que utilizaremos a nuestro favor, quien mejor que tu para visitar a los Malfoy y hacerles saber el gran error que está cometiendo Draco. Tú eres mucho mejor que esa Sabelotodo, si son un poco inteligentes sabrán que tu eres quien le conviene, de hecho su unión puede hacer que las dos familia sean mas poderosas. Solo piénsalo esa unión beneficiaria muchísimo Pansy-Alago sabiendo que ese era el punto débil de Parkinson.

Los ojos de Pansy brillaron con codicia.

-Tu familia sería mucho más poderosa y rica, sería un enlace que por demás conveniente no solo para tu familia, también para los Malfoy. -Continuaba incitándola.

No necesito de mucho esfuerzo para convencer que debía escribir a sus padres para proponer el jugoso negocio que representaría su enlace con Draco, y al mismo tiempo escribió a los Malfoy para ponerlos sobre aviso de la relación que mantenían actualmente el rubio y la Gryffindor.

San no se conformo con utilizar a Pansy, había tenido la suspicacia de hacerse de otro aliado que era mucho más inteligente y que sería de mucha utilidad. La rubia era inteligente y no le pasó desapercibido el creciente interés de Zabini hacia Granger.

Un día simplemente lo abordo cuando lo vio mirando Hermione a cierta distancia.

-Te gusta Granger.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia. -Contesto a la defensiva pues estaba enojado de ver como Draco la abrazaba y besaba.

-No tienes que ser grosero. -Le reconvino.

-Tienes razón, disculpa, es solo que estoy un de malas. -Confeso el moreno despegando por fin su mirada del pasillo por el que se perdieron el rubio y la castaña.

-Eso esta mejor, además nos conviene ser amigos.

-¿Por qué? -dijo levantando una ceja.

-Draco me interesa tanto como a ti te interesa Hermione, supongo que juntos algo podríamos hacer al respecto. -Propuso haciendo que el chico sonriera con malicia.

Claro que todo era parte del plan, le hizo creer a Blaiser que estaba enamorada perdidamente de Draco y que necesitaba alejar a Hermione, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que esta terminara en brazos de otro. Lo que no le especifico la rubia a Zabini fue que esos brazos no serian los suyos, pues después de utilizarlo para sus planes el sería el único que cargaría con la culpa ante los ojos de Granger, para que esta herida por la intervención de su supuesto amigo para romper su noviazgo terminara con el bueno de Alex.

Las primeras piezas se habían movido y Sam estaba a la espera de los resultados, una carta fue el anuncio del principio del fin.


	33. Ofrecida

-33-

¿Ofrecida?

Navidad estaba a solo unos días y con esas fechas se acercaba más el termino del trato que tenían Draco y Hermione, el rubio no se había atrevido a contarla la verdad, tenía miedo de la reacción que tendría la Gryffindor al enterarse. Si bien la castaña ya le había confesado que lo quería, no deseaba echarlo a perder cuando esta supiera que todo se había dado a raíz de un trato, el cual estaba por llegar a término, no sin consecuencias.

El tiempo que habían pasado como novios había sido maravilloso, encontrando una faceta muy diferente a lo que hubiera esperado de Hermione, ese brillo especial en su mirada, esa afición por morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo le resultaba irresistible, eran detalle quizás sin importancia, pero para el resultaba soberbio. Granger no era como las otras chicas, no era superficial o egoísta, por lo contrario podía ser incluso demasiado bondadosa y encontrar lo bueno incluso en alguien como él.

Habían tenido claras dificultades en las últimas semanas, Zabini se empeñaba en hacerlo rabiar cada que podía con la finalidad de hacer que se pelearan, pero Draco se movía con habilidad y procuraba a duras penas controlarse o al menos no descargar su molestia con la leona.

Pansy estaba inusualmente tranquila, pero cuando llegaba a encontrarse con ella en los pasillos le dedicaba una sonrisa desconcertante que le erizaba los bellos de la piel, sin duda algo tramaba.

-Eres demasiado inocente. -Le espeto de tal forma que lejos de parecer un alago era mas bien un insulto, y a si lo interpreto Alexander.

Molesto se le acerco para contestarle. -¿Qué esperas que haga?

-Que seas un hombre y hagas algo más que estar de brazos cruzados resignado a que no se da cuenta que existes. -Estaba claramente ofuscada con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración agitada. -Que tengas valor por luchar por ella si tanto la quieres y que dejes de ser el animal herido que se pasa en los rincones lamiendo sus heridas.

Esas palabras le habían herido sin duda al chico, la mueca de dolor se filtro por su rostro y siendo visible para Sam se sintió culpable al instante de decirlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás ante su juego y ella ya estaba completamente destrozada por dentro como para ser amable.

-¿Quieres entonces que sea como tú? -Pregunto señalándola de manera acusadora. -Que me pase el tiempo pegado a sus faldas, como tú lo haces con los pantalones de Malfoy. Yo tengo dignidad Samanta.

No sabía que le dolía más si las afirmaciones de su poca dignidad o que le llamara por su nombre completo con aquella frialdad.

-Pues diras lo que quieras, pero al menos yo lo intento.

-Sin mucho éxito he de decir. -Dijo burlos. Eran muchas las veces que le habia tocado ver la manera en que como una gatita Sam se acercaba a Malfoy y este de manera fría la alejaba dejándola con un palmo de narices.

Eso le molestaba profundamente no solo porque Malfoy estaba con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, si no porque Sam estaba empecinada en ganarse sus afectos. Incluso Granger que no eras demasiado observadora en esos menesteres sentimentales había aprendido a mantener la distancia con la rubia que aparentaba bastante bien ser medianamente su amiga.

Le hacía sentir enfermo esa dedicación que profería a Malfoy cuando estaba presente, la manera en que lo veía le irritaba y molestaba a partes iguales. Pero quizás lo que le hacía perder el control había sido la confesión que le hiciera su amiga semanas antes, ella decía estar enamorada de Draco y le había sentenciado que lucharía por su afecto, pidiendo su ayuda para separarlos. Claro que el se había negado, era demasiado inocente como le había llamado momentos antes, demasiado ingenuo y pacifico para luchar por su afecto.

-Al menos hago algo más que lamentarme. -Dijo con voz afectada

-Solo te humillas al degradarte de esa manera, ofreciéndote como un vil trozo de carne.

Eso le valió una buena bofetada de parte de la chica, que temblaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Ella admitía que era patética al buscar que Alex fuera feliz a costa de lo que fuera, pero le hería que pensara en ella de esa manera.

Jamás en todos esos años de conocerse habían discutido como lo hacían en esos momentos, nunca de manera tan acalorada, nunca lanzando dardos venenosos que buscaban herir y lastimar al otro. Se conocían demasiado bien y nunca antes eso había representado una debilidad, pero justo ahora en los calores de al discusión Alexander la había ofendido al igual que lo hiciera ella.

-¿Ofrecida? ¿Esos es lo que soy para ti? -Cuestiono con la voz quebrada y sus pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas que inútilmente trataba de contener.

-Te la vives pegada a él, incluso más que Hermione que es su novia, lo buscas, lo persigues, te le insinúas, basta que lo veas pasar para seguirlo, te inscribiste en el club de duelo por estar con Malfoy no sin antes convencer a Granger que debido a su golpe y pérdida de memoria no era conveniente que ella se inscribiera. Podrás engañar a todo mundo, pero a mí no te conozco lo suficiente, a mi no me engaña tus falsedades, sigues siendo una niña mimada y caprichosa que solo piensa en si misma, no te importa lastimas a Hermione en el proceso, incluso dudo que Draco te interese realmente, así que por si no he sido lo suficientemente claro, te lo voy a poner de esta manera, si caminas como pato, te vez como pato y haces cuac no se necesita ser muy inteligente para saber que eres ¿No crees?

Dejo su pregunta al aire, sin esperar respuesta, aunque a esas alturas Samanta era incapaz incluso de moverse, lo vio subir airado los escalones que conducían a las habitaciones y ella sin fuerzas se dejo caer hasta terminar completamente recostada sobre el frio suelo de piedra y se quedo ahí hecho un ovillo incapaz de hacer nada.

Si alguien hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, hubiera notado el sonido lastimero de un corazón rompiéndose.

Sam había creído ciegamente que sus intenciones eran dignas, que si bien ella no sería feliz sin él, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse para que Alex lo fuera, pero ahora se sentía incapaz de seguir con toda esa plan que había diseñado solo por él.

Después de ese dolor abrumador, le siguieron otros sentimientos aun más turbios, siento odia, ira, frustración y fue eso lo que la llevo a levantarse y subir a tropezones por los escalones.

Abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso y no se detuvo hasta estar de nuevo frente a Alexander que tenía los ojos enrojecidos signos de que el también estaba destrozado, vio en sus ojos arrepentimiento y culpa por lo que le había dicho y por un momento, solo por un momento le invadieron las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos para consolarlo.

Pero no lo hizo por el contrario de nuevo le hizo que girara el rostro por una fuerte bofetada.

-Quizás tienes la razón y soy una niña mimada y caprichosa, pero al menos no soy una patética cobarde. Y si eres tan jodidamente inteligente no entiendo como a estas alturas no ves más allá de tus narices. Todo esto no se trata de mi, se trata de ti y mas te vale que empieces a hacer algo para ayudarte a ti mismo. Porque esta ofrecida ya está cansada de escuchar lamentaciones y que no hagas nada.

Salió dando un portazo.

Cuando horas más tarde llegara Hermione a su habitación se encontró con una imagen triste de una rubia a la que no lo quedaba ni un poco de orgullo para erguirse y que no la viera tan apabullada.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada.

Pacientemente Hermione se sento en la orilla de su cama.

-Se que no somos demasiado amigas Samanta, pero te aseguro que puedes confiar en mi. -Le dijo la Gryffindor con sinceridad.

Misma sinceridad que hizo sentir aun mas mal a la rubia, ella no merecía sus atenciones, ella estaba dispuesta a arruinarle la vida y mandar al diablo su felicidad con Malfoy solo para hacer que cayera en los brazos de Alexander. Y a pesar de todo, y con todo y sus malas intenciones hay estaba Granger restregándole en la cara que era mucho mejor que ella, estaba a su lado ofreciéndole un consuelo que no merecía y su preocupación era tan sincera y autentica que la desarmo por completo.

No dijo nada, que podía decirle en esos momentos, que estaba planeando sabotearla. No pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar y llorar hasta que se quedo dormida de tantas lágrimas, con Hermione a su lado acariciando su cabello corto rubio para tranquilizarla un poco. Paciente no pregunto nada la leona solo se limito a estar ahí intentando reconfortarla, ella que sabía de lo que se avecinaba.


	34. Cruda Verdad

-34-

Cruda Verdad

De la misma manera en que un pequeño detalle puede desencadenar un gran acontecimientos, algo tan cotidiano como visitar la biblioteca cambiaria la sucesión de los hechos haciendo que estos desataran un plan que había sido creado con sumo cuidado.

Una carta había llegado a las manos de Hermione, una misiva que llevaba una letra elegante en color dorado, desde que la recibiera sabía que no le traería buenas noticias, no podía ser de otra manera considerando el remitente. Tomo aire para darse valor, pero ni con ello logro que su corazón se agitara con tal ímpetu que incluso se sintió mareada teniendo que sentarse.

Apenas la había recibido salió de la sala de premios anuales para buscar refugio en su santuario personal, la biblioteca. Sus manos temblaban al sostener el fino sobre. Le faltaba valor para abrirla, y tratando de buscar un poco de paz antes de tener un colapso nervioso se levanto para tomar de una alta estantería un libro que la pudiera relajar, nada mejor que una corta lectura para apaciguar sus nervios se dijo.

Eligio entre todos esos tomos meticulosamente acomodados uno de pastas café que era un poco pesado y estaba atorado entre dos libros que se negaban a soltarlo, debido al temblor en sus manos y un mal cálculo el libro le golpeó la cabeza al resbalarse.

No fue un golpe demasiado fuerte, pero el pequeño contacto con la cabeza de la castaña tuvo consecuencias. Sobándose el golpe se fue a sentar de nuevo un poco mareada y conmocionada por el golpe.

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y apretó con sus manos su nuca que comenzaba a punzarle con fuerza, hizo una mueca de dolor y tubo que recargar su cabeza sobre sus manos completamente apoyada en la mesa. El dolor no cedía se extendía en punzantes dolores que le hacían sentir escalofríos y de la misma manera en que habían iniciado fueron desapareciendo.

Hermione estaba pálida aun sosteniendo su cabeza y sudando frio, en algún momento había cerrado los ojos y apretado con fuerza los dientes en su afán de que el dolor pasara.

Abrió los ojos, estaban húmedos el intenso dolor le había provocado que derramara un par de lagrimas. Solo abrió los ojos, pero algo mas se abrió en su mente como un chispazo dejando fluir aquellos recuerdos perdidos del último año.

Se sintió sumamente abrumada, con toda la información que corría renovada en si mente, era como si en un segundo pasara por su cabeza todos esos meses que paso al lado de sus amigos para vencer al innombrable, los recuerdos eran tan nítidos y reales que nuevas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Recordarlos era como volver a vivirlos, la angustia, el miedo, el terror y desesperación se apodero de ella haciéndola estremecer.

Tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos, la expresión en su rostro era de sorpresa y completa confusión e incluso terror, sus labios entre abiertos temblaban y había palidecido a tal punto que parecía que la sangre había huido por completo de su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? -Pregunto en tono preocupado una chica de quinto curso que se acerco al ver el semblante de la Gryffindor.

Pero no alcanzo a darle respuesta, Hermione se desvaneció cayendo de la silla, para suerte de la preocupada chica en ese momento entraba Zabini a la biblioteca precisamente buscando a la castaña.

La enfermería se había convertido en un lugar que visitaba asiduamente la leona. Después de haberla revisado y comprobar que no tenía daño aparente, Madame Pomfrey dedujo que posiblemente no había comido lo suficiente o estaba bajo mucha presión y conociendo a la Gryffindor ambas causas eran probables, estaba tan empecinada en ser la mejor en los estudios que en ocasiones podía descansaba poco y a penas comía.

Draco estuvo al lado de su cama, acariciando su mano mientras ella dormía, encontraba algo diferente en su rostro, podía estar dormida pero parecía tensa a pesar del sopor inducido por el sueño, y eso le preocupaba. Hacia un par de días el rubio había decidido contarle la verdad sobre el trato que habían hecho. No podía posponerlo por más tiempo aunque lo deseara pues estaba a escasos días de que todo terminara.

El también había recibido el día anterior una carta que se resistía a abrir, tenía una ligera sospecha de que se trataba y con fastidio la había dejado abandonada en su mesa de noche sin importarle nada, porque simplemente ya no le importaba las posibles amenazas y reclamaciones por parte de su madre, porque ya era demasiado tarde para que pudiera dar marcha atrás a lo que sentía.

Al diablo con la sangre limpia que no servía absolutamente para nada, al diablo con los prejuicios y esas ridículas reglas familiares, ahora su único temor era perderla, perder a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Pensaba Draco que nada podían hacer para obligarlo a dejarla y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquiera con tal de conservar su afecto.

Pero estaba equivocado, lo hubiera sabido si hubiera leído esa carta.

Era de madrugada cuando Hermione reacciono, abrió los ojos con pesadez y confundida tardo en ubicar donde se encontraba, poco a poco recordó todo y suspiro con desgano conteniendo esas emociones que se estaban acumulando en su interior.

Se llevo uno de sus brazos al rostro intentando cubrir sus ojos en un débil afán de mantener las lágrimas en sus pupilas. Ese último recuerdo había sido lo que causara su colapso, recordó el trato y todo lo que implicaba.

La decepción se había apoderado de su razón, hubiera deseado no recobrar ese año de recuerdos con tal de no enfrentarse a la cruda realidad.


	35. Cartas y Compromisos

-35-

Cartas y Compromisos

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por los ventanales de la enfermería, todo estaba en silencio a acepción de los leves suspiros que dejaba escapar cada cierto tiempo Hermione.

Su ojos están secos después de haber derramado tantas lágrimas, en algún momento en la madrugada el fluido paro cuando se sintió tan débil incluso para seguir llorando, ya solo suspiraba al rememorara esos últimos meses y sonrió a desgana porque sabía que a pesar de todo nunca había sido tan feliz como lo había sido en esos meses.

En un inicio se había sentido defraudada, triste y un tanto resentida con Malfoy, porque no le hubiera dicho que todo era parte de un trato, aunque claro que cuando lo pensó con más calma, había tenido que aceptar que aunque se lo hubiera contado, no le habría creído ni media palabra.

Llego a la conclusión que fue un golpe de suerte que hubiera perdido la memoria en ese incidente, porque de alguna manera el no ser consciente del trasfondo de ese noviazgo que la unía con Malfoy le había permitido disfrutar de su compañía aun más de lo que lo hubiera hecho al saber la verdad.

No podía reprocharle nada a Draco, había cumplido su promesa al pie de la letra, incluso mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado jamás, ella misma había creído en la sinceridad de sus sentimientos a tal punto que le había convencido que la quería tanto como ella lo quería. Por eso no tenía sentido reclamarle nada, ni siquiera le diría que ya recordaba todo, de cualquier manera después del tiempo establecido el seria libre y consumado el trato la terminaría poniendo cualquier escusa de por medio.

Se enderezo de la cama y noto un libro sobre la mesa y lo tomo para entretenerse en algo y dejar de pensar por un momento en todo eso que la atormentaba. Pero a penas lo sostuvo entre sus manos se abrió dejando a la vista la casta que no había alcanzado a leer, probablemente cuando la llevaron a la enfermería la dejaron entre sus cosas.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, pero ya era tiempo de saber que contenía por mucho que le aterrara, abrió el sobre de fino papel y saco el trozo de pergamino. Tomo aire antes de extenderlo y comenzar a leer el contenido, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y se llevo una mano a la boca ahogando un gemido de dolor, se había quedado lívida y la mano que sostenía la carta había caído sin fuerza sobre su regazo, si hubiera tenido lagrimas para derramar sin duda ahora serian un torrente imparable sus ojos, pero estaban tan secos que solo le escocían a falta de lagrimas.

En su habitación Draco se alistaba con prisas para ir a la enfermería, no podía contener su ansiedad de ver a Hermione, solo porque Madame Pomfrey lo había descubierto y de manera nada amable le había pedido que se fuera, si no habría pasado la noche a su lado cuidando sus sueños.

Terminaba de ponerse los zapatos cuando vio la carta que había recibido, seguía cerrada y a la espera de ser abierta, no tenía especial interés de enterarse de lo que su madre le había escrito, sabiendo de antemano que ya estaba enterada de su relación con Granger.

Bufando con exasperación decidió abrirla de una buena vez

Draco:

Debes saber ya el motivo de esta carta, he sido informada sobre la relación que sostienes con Hermione Granger, había decidido que antes de escribirte debía de estar segura de que no se tratara de meras conjeturas o chismes que suele soltar las personas interesadas en molesta, pero a estas alturas ya no me queda la menor duda.

Sé que quizás no soy la persona más indicada para decirlo, pero estas cometiendo un gran error, se que esa muchachita es una gran bruja, pero me temo que su origen no es el adecuado para que sigas intimando con ella.

Ser un Malfoy implica cumplir con muchas responsabilidades y sacrificios en ocasiones demasiado grandes, y siendo quien eres debes de cumplir con tu papel siendo el heredero de una gran dinastía.

Sabes que estos son tiempos difíciles, llevamos a cuesta la carga de nuestros errores, las cosas no están resultando como deberían, sin tu padre los negocios han decaído demasiado y para restaurar nuestra posición se requiere de empeño y tu mi amado hijo eres el único que puede poner una solución a esta terrible situación por la que atravesamos.

La única manera posible de lograr restaurar el honor de nuestra familia es que termines con esa relación furtiva que mantienes con Granger y te enfoques a cumplir con tus obligaciones. Y para ello se han hecho los arreglos necesarios para que te comprometas a la brevedad con Pansy Parkinson, es primordial que entiendas que necesitamos del respaldo de los Parkinson para volver a ser lo que alguna vez fuimos.

Soy consciente mi querido Draco que lo que he pido no es sencillo, pero no encuentro otra manera para poder salir airosos de esta terrible situación, no tenemos más opciones que está, considerando además que los Parkinson desean hacer efectivo el convenio matrimonial que hacía años se había efectuado entre tu padre y el Señor Parkinson y cancelarlo implicaría no solo aumentar el desprestigio en nuestra contra, además se debería pagar una fortuna por la anulación, misma que en estos momentos no tenemos debido a la congelación de la mayoría de nuestras cuentas por estar siendo investigadas.

En Navidad se efectuar el compromiso, para entonces espero tengas finiquitado el asunto con Granger.

Narcisa Malfoy.

Draco arrugo la carta con furia, no podía siquiera concebir la idea de unir su vida a la de Parkinson, mucho menos ahora que estaba enamorado de Hermione. Pero esta entre la espada y la pared, tenía que tomar una decisión de la que dependía su felicidad, pero de la que también dependía el futuro de su familia.

La primera en llegar a la enfermería a visitar a Hermione fue Luna. Entro dando pequeños saltitos hasta llegar a un lado de la cama donde descansaba su amiga.

La castaña miraba de manera distraída hacia el techo, ni siquiera se había percatado de que Luna estaba a su lado, hasta que esta hablo.

-Parece que una polilla invisible se ha metido por tu oído. -Le dijo mirándola con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Hola Luna. -Le saludo fijando sus ojos castaños en los azules de Luna.

-Has recordado. -Afirmo la rubia con seguridad al encontrar algo diferente en el rostro y ojos de Hermione.

Granger se sorprendió un poco, pero después solo sonrió con melancolía. Con Luna siempre era los mismo, podía parecer que era tan despistada que no se daba cuenta de nada, pero constantemente los sorprendía a todos dándose cuenta de cosas que para la mayoría de las personas pasaba desapercibida.

-Sí. -Dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba triste.

-¿Eso es malo? -Pregunto parpadeando un par de veces intentando descifrar la tristeza en los ojos de la Gryffindor.

-No exactamente, pero creo que me tomo por sorpresa.

-Por eso estas triste.

-Un poco si. -Admitió y de nuevo se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos.

La carta que recibió Hermione también era de Narcisa Malfoy, pero lejos de dedicarle algún discurso sobre lo inadecuado de la relación que mantenía con Draco, de manera astuta le había enviado la invitación para la fiesta de compromiso que se llevaría a cabo después de navidad, su corazón se rompió junto con sus últimas esperanzas.

Si había guardado un poco la idea de que Draco le hubiera correspondido de manera sincera las últimas semanas, esa invitación la volvía de golpe a la realidad. Ya fuera por casualidad o por que el destino a veces obraba de maneras extrañas todo sucedería de tal manera que apenas se cumpliera el plazo del trato, solo un par de días después se comprometería en matrimonio con Pansy Parkinson.


	36. Trato Terminado

-36-

Trato terminado

A la luz de la velas se encontraban, la atmosfera era sin duda la ideal, una suave música resonaba en el recinto, un delicado aroma se colaba por su nariz como resultado de las rosas que adornaban el lugar. El calor de una chimenea encendida y la luz de la luna filtrandose discreta por los grandes ventanales completando el mágico momento.

Había sido un día perfecto, un día solo para ellos, en el que se les apeteció perderse del resto del mundo y tomando su mano recorrieron lugares donde sabían que nadie los conocería.

Hermione no dijo nada sobre la carta, mucho menos le conto a Draco que había recobrado la memoria, cuando el rubio llego a la enfermería se limito a darle su mejor sonrisa, dispuesta a que esos últimos días fueran los mejores, que mas daba que después se sintiera devastada.

Malfoy entro pálido a la enfermería, pero a penas vio esos ojos cálidos y la sonrisa de Hermione se sintió atrapado y la beso con urgencia, con una necesidad inexplicable e incluso dolorosa. Se avergonzó de sí mismo por ser tan cobarde, por no ser capaz de contarle la verdad, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerle daño con sus palabras y al mismo tiempo tenia tanto miedo de perderla.

Todo se resumía a decidir entre el amor y el deber.

Planearon salir del colegio, se escaparon con el pretexto de festejar sus primero tres meses juntos, fue una tarea difícil y mas considerando lo poco que faltaba para las vacaciones de diciembre.

Un traslado había sido preparado para tal fin con ayuda de algunas influencias que aun tenía el rubio, lejos de ir a algún punto conocido se limitaron a perderse en algún lugar del mundo muggle.

Draco y Hermione sabían que ese era su ultimo día juntos a pesar de no haberlo declarado en voz alta, a pesar de ocultar las razones al otro sabían con claridad que no había un mañana que incluyera a ambos juntos.

Pero firmes se abandonaron al momento y disfrutaron de su mutua compañía, haciendo un esfuerzo de gravar en sus memorias cada precioso momento juntos.

Malfoy la miraba con intensidad mientras caminaban por un puente tomados de la mano, quería recordar cada uno de sus gestos, esa risa encantadora, su mirada, sus labios, esas pequeñas pecas adornando su nariz respingada, su cabello, su aroma, su todo, cada rasgo de ella le parecía soberbio, sensual incluso con su aire inocente

El que nunca había amado ahora sucumbía de manera inevitable ante ella, aquella que alguna vez menosprecio y lastimo con sus palabras, con sus arrebatos, a la que humillo tantas y tantas veces. Hermione había tirado todas sus resistencias y lo dejaba desnudo ante esos sentimientos que le embargabas de una felicidad que no conocía y al mismo tiempo le aterraban. Porque el era un Malfoy que no debía ceder ante lo inverosímil de los sentimientos, esos que considero siempre solo debilidades y que solo los blandengues faltos de carácter conocían.

Pues vaya que la vida le estaba escupiendo a la cara todos sus errores, al restregarle que tan equivocadas estaban sus creencias.

Draco Malfoy dejo de pensar en todas esas cosas mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a esa hija de muggles que había conseguido mostrarle que había cosas más importantes que la sangre, a su lado podía darse cuenta que de nada valía el oro, las riquezas, la sangre y los apellidos, que con ella nada de eso valía y a pesar de todo, a pesar de sur un malnacido, un cabron ególatra, un renegado ex mortifago, era un ser humano y ella lo amaba a pesar de sus defectos, lo amaba por lo que era, no por lo que tenia o por lo que representaba.

Y es ese momento mientras la tenia aferrada a sus brazos se sintió despreciable al saber que ella se entregaría a el por amor y a pesar de que el también la amaba, no merecía despojarla de su virtud a sabiendas que no podría mantenerse a su lado. Quien era el para marcarla de esa manera, a pesar de todo el no era un canalla, o al menos ya no lo era.

A su parecer Hermione merecía ser feliz al lado de alguien digno y el no podía ser ese alguien por mucho que lo deseara, el tenía que cumplir con su deberes, su madre dependía de el y no podía seguir siendo tan egoísta como había sido de pensar solo en sus deseos.

No tenía derecho de tocar ese cuerpo y descubrir es su piel el amor que sabía que no podría darle por completo, no era capaz de marcarla de esa manera y en el último momento se alejo de ella.

Estaba en una gran habitación, con la música retumbando en sus oídos y el fuego en la chimenea crepitar y calentar sus cuerpos a medio desnudar sobre la cama. Tenía la terrible necesidad de apagar ese calor consumiendo sus entrañas y quemando su piel con cada caricia otorgada y con cada beso, pero no debía, no podía.

Que el trato hecho se jodiera, como el mismo se estaba jodiendo ahora por amarla tanto y no ser capaz de cobrar esa deuda adquirida tres meses atrás, después de todo el había cumplido y ella estaba en sus brazos dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él. Pero el simplemente no podía y sabía que podía negarse a cobrar su premio y así lo haría.

Se levanto de la cama y a Hermione le golpeo su ausencia como un mazo aturdiéndola e hiriéndola tan profundamente que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La estaba rechazando.

-¿Por qué..? -Quiso preguntar pero sus palabras se quebraron antes de romper por completo en un sozollo lastimero.

-No puedo… -Intento justificarse, pero que decir sin lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Deberías terminar el trato. -Le dijo herida limpiándose las lágrimas y abrochando su blusa a medio desabotonar.

El giro desconcertado ante sus palabras, sabiendo que eso significaba que se había recobrado su memoria.

Adivinando sus pensamientos ella los confirmo. -Ya he recordado.

-¿Por eso estas aquí? Para cumplir con el trato.

Hermione deseo decirle que si había llegado tan lejos desde un principio era porque se había enamorada de manera irremediable de el, pero no pudo decirlo al recordar que pronto el se comprometería y en escasos meses uniría su vida a Parkinson, tenía que rescatar un poco de su dignidad perdida.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis palabras. -Se limito a decir y Draco lo interpreto a su manera, pensando que todo lo había hecho por obligación y no porque en verdad lo quisiera.

-Pues en este caso no es necesario. -Giro para no verla más, el que ingenuamente había pensado que se entregaba a el por amor, ahora confirmaba que solo lo estaba haciendo por cumplir su palabra como buena Gryffindor.

-Tanto me desprecias que después de estos meses no te atreves a tomarme. -Le dijo con voz débil llena de tristeza.

-No tengo por qué darte mis razones. -Dijo girándose para verla, sus ojos lucían de nuevo fríos habiendo levantado de nuevo su máscara inmutable para demostrarle que no le importaba. -Confórmate con saber que no me apetece meterme entre tus piernas. -Le dijo con desprecio. Estaba tan dolido que algo de su viejo carácter se asomo dándole el golpe de gracia a Hermione.

La leona se sintió devastada, humillada y despreciada. El amor de su vida le estaba dando a entender que ella era tan poca cosa que no le interesaba ni para pasar un momento de calentura.

-Entiendo. -Dijo con voz trémula, terminando de vestirse, ya no lloraba se estaba aferrando a su furia para no doblarse de dolor. -Entonces ya que desistes todo queda anulado.

-No quiero escándalos. -Le advirtió Draco sintiendo como su vida se desmoronaba.

-Por supuesto que no, te daré el gusto que seas incluso tu quien termine conmigo delante de los demás. Así podrás decir lo que te plazca y terminaremos por fin con esta farsa.

Hermione sentía que el aire le faltaba, salió de esa habitación con el alma y el corazón destrozado, solo su orgullo la hizo que se mantuviera de pie y se fuera de regreso al castillo.

Cuando llego a su habitación se dejo caer en su colchón antes de comenzar a llorar a todo pulmón, despertando así a Samanta. La rubia no se iba a levantar, pero de repente se sintió culpable al verla llorar de esa manera, mas al saber que posiblemente era ella responsable de esas lagrimas al separarla de Malfoy. Por eso fue a consolarla como la Gryffindor había hecho antes, no pregunto nada, solo se limito a abrazarla y acariciar su cabello para calmarla.

Por primera vez desde que empezara con sus planes Samanta pensó que eso era un gran error.


	37. Se que Vas a Odiarme

-37-

Sé que Vas a Odiarme

Lloro hasta que de nuevo sus ojos se quedaron vacios y agotada sus ojos se vieron vencidos por el sueño, Sam se quedo dormida a su lado sin tampoco sentirlo.

Por la mañana las dos estaban en la misma cama, la rubia abrazando a Hermione como si fuera una niña pequeña, la castaña se levanto con cuidado moviendo el brazo que la rodeaba y la dejo dormir un poco más, estaba agradecida con ella después de todo podría ser una antipática a la que nunca le había caído bien, solo Merlín sabia porque, pero a pesar de todo cuando perdiera la memoria se había demostrado amigable y un tanto más comprensiva.

Granger aun se sentía muy cansada y un dolor la atravesaba dificultándole respirar, pero tomo valor diciéndose que ella ya sabía que eso no terminaría bien y que tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, al fin y al cabo ya no podía hacer nada más que intentar salir adelante y demostrarle a todo mundo que estaría bien.

Se adentro en el baño y tomo una larga ducha, cuando salió Sam no estaba probablemente había ido a utilizar el baño de abajo. Se arreglo con calma cepillando su cabello que previamente había secado con un hechizo, se maquillo perfectamente nada demasiado llamativo y se vistió.

Su baúl ya estaba arreglado, ese mismo día, todos regresaban a sus casas a pasar las vacaciones. Cuando salió de la habitación se topo con Alexander.

-Buen día. -Saludo el chico.

-Buen día. -Repitió la castaña

-Lista para las vacaciones.

La castaña sonrió con tristeza y solo asistió con un movimiento de cabeza, bajando la mirada.

-¿Estás bien? -Pregunto con preocupación tomando su mano para hacer que levantara la vista y lo viera.

-Que rápido me has cambiado. -Reclamo con voz fría Draco a sus espaldas al ver la manera cariñosa en que Alex tomaba la mano de la chica.

-No digas tonterías. -Dijo temblando la castaña.

-Solo digo lo que veo.

Indignada bajo las escaleras y salió de la torre de premios anuales, dejando a los dos muchachos.

-No es lo que piensas. -Intento decirle Alex al rubio.

-No me interesa. -Le interrumpió. -Ella y yo ya no somos nada. -Dijo con frialdad pero en su voz se notaba la amargura.

Alexander no pudo ocultar su felicidad y se apresuro a alcanza a la Gryffindor.

Draco apretó sus puños con impotencia antes de golpear con el puño cerrado la puerta de madera frente a él. No resistía la idea de que Hermione lo cambiara por alguien más, pero no podía hacer nada.

A esas alturas Pansy ya le había contado a Samanta que convenció a sus padres que hicieran valido el contrato matrimonial que la unía con Draco.

-No se pueden negar, después de todo los Malfoy son prácticamente la realeza del mundo mágico, pero no tienen el dinero suficiente al menos por ahora para cancelar un contrato matrimonial como ese, mi padre desea el poder de su apellido y Narcisa el respaldo de mis padres. -Le había la morena a Sam.

Sam le habría felicitado por su inteligencia con cierto sarcasmo oculto en sus palabras que la morena ni siquiera había percibido la insulsa chica que se regodeaba diciendo que pronto seria la nueva señora Malfoy.

Hermione estaba en el gran comedor a lado de sus amigos, todos partirían después del desayuno. Intento comer un poco pero tenía el estomago cerrado de la tristeza, ni siquiera prestaba mucha atención a las platicas de sus amigos, que no había reparado mucho en su estado distraído.

Como siempre solo luna le miraba con atención tratando de descifrar que le afligía a Hermione. Le observaba con detenimiento y a sus ojos no se escapaba esa tristeza que intentaba disimular con sonrisas que no alcanzaban a llegar a sus ojos. Notaba también la manera en que miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin, antes de apretar con fuerza el vaso con jugo y bajar la mirada.

-Hermione entonces pasaras unos días en la madriguera… Hermione me escuchas… -Le pregunto Ron un tanto molesto al darse cuenta que no le prestaba atención alguna.

-Perdón. -Se disculpo. -Si después de navidad pasare por ahí.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto la pelirroja al notar por primera vez el estado ausente de si amiga.

-Si muy bien, es solo que no dormí mucho. -Comento restándole importancia.

-Por cierto como te fue ayer con Malfoy. -Pregunto Ginny en voz baja para que no escuchara Harry y Ron. La pelirroja era la única que sabía de su escapada del día anterior, incluso ella le había cubierto para que notaran su ausencia.

-No muy bien, terminamos. -Dijo con tristeza tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-¿Pero por qué? -Dijo sin comprender levantando un poco la voz.

Hermione cohibida solo levanto los hombros.

Zabini las interrumpió.

-Buenos Días. -Saludo y los demás correspondieron al saludo. -Antes de irme quería darte esto. -Le dijo a la castaña entregándole un pequeño paquete.

-No te hubieras molestado. -Apenada lo tomo.

-Es solo un detalle para una amiga muy especial. -Dijo galante

En la mesa de Slytherin Draco apretaba con fuerza el tenedor.

-Calma Draco. -Le dijo Nott al ver como sus dedos se tornaban blancos por la fuerza con que apretaba el cubierto. -Ya conocer como es Blaiser, además sabes que Hermione no tiene ojos para nadie que no seas tú. -Intento calmarlo.

-Terminamos. -Se limito a decir y se levanto airado del gran comedor, sin permitir a Nott asimilar la información que acababa de darle.

El castaño no entendía porque habían terminado si estaban tan bien y lucían tan felices, incluso estaba convencido de que su compañero de casa estaba en verdad enamorado de la Gryffindor. Pero cuando vio unos lugares mas allá a la morena, algo en la sonrisa de Pansy le dio un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que en ese conflicto que habían tenido Draco y Hermione, debía estar involucrada.

Durante el trayecto Harry y Ron le preguntaron por Draco ya que no lo habían visto cerca de su amigo como era costumbre. Hermione suspiro antes de contestar, tomando en cuenta que Lavender estaba a un lado de Ron, contaba con que ella pronto haría de dominio público su ruptura con Malfoy.

-La verdad es que lo hemos dejado. -Dijo la castaña tratando de ser indiferente.

-¿Cómo? -Pregunto asombrado Harry

-Pues eso, que tuvimos algunas diferencias y preferimos terminar.

Ron sonrió un tanto satisfecho aunque evito hacer algún comentario.

-¿Estás bien? -Pregunto dudosa Ginny.

-Lo estoy no se preocupes, creo que es algo que se veía venir después de todo, somos muy diferentes.

Lavender intento por todos los medios posibles a pesar del enfado de Ron, sacarle información sobre su ruptura con Malfoy, eso era un chisme muy gordo para dejarlo pasar desapercibido.

Hermione no dijo nada mas, fastidiada se limito a levantarse para ir a los servicios.

En el pasillo se encontró con Sam.

-¿Mejor? -Se limito a preguntar.

-Supongo. -Contesto la castaña. -Gracias.

-Ya estamos a mano. -Dijo la rubia restándole importancia. -Puedo saber que te paso.

-Terminamos Draco y yo. -Triste desvió la mirada para evitar llorar de nuevo.

La tristeza de Hermione era tan palpable y tan conocida para Sam que sintió cierta empatía con ella.

-A veces es muy triste el amor. -Dijo Sam mas para si misma que para Hermione.

La leona le miro cuando escucho las melancólicas palabras de la rubia.

-También sufres por amor. -Afirmo más que preguntar.

-Sí. -Se limito a contestar. -Pero al menos tú tienes el consuelo que otro chico te ama, en cambio a mí nadie me quiere. -Dijo con algo de resentimiento.

-No sé a qué te refieres. -Le dijo confundida.

-Alex te quiere, es un gran chico, si le das la oportunidad él puede hacerte olvidar a Draco, el puede hacerte feliz. -Sam se mordió la lengua para no llorar al entregarle a su amor imposible en charola de plata a la leona.

-Si todo fuera tan simple como eso. -Dijo con desgana.

-Puede ser sencillo si le das la oportunidad.

-No se trata de dar la oportunidad Samanta, el amor simplemente se da o no se da, eso ya debes de saberlo. Si estas tan enamorada como yo, sabrás que sin importar que hagas no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona a pesar de que no te corresponda y por mucho que quisieras olvidar no puedes, porque el corazón ya tiene un dueño y por más que quieras borrarlo de tu mente no se puede. ¿Me permites darte un consejo? -Pregunto la castaña.

Sam solo asistió con la cabeza entendiendo a la perfección a Hermione en esos momentos.

-Yo no pudo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, mi amor es imposible por decirlo de algún modo, he luchado y lo he intentado pero las circunstancias me impiden lograrlo. No se de quien estas enamorada Samanta, no te conozco mucho, pero me pareces una buena persona aunque aparentes ser fría y calculadora, por eso te recomiendo que luches por el amor de esa persona que es especial para ti, yo ya no tengo esperanza, pero es posible que tu si las tengas, y si las tienes no las desperdicies.

Le dijo la castaña limpiándose una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, se alejo por el pasillo intentando calmarse antes de regresar con su amigos.

Sam se quedo pensativa, el dolor de Hermione lo sentía como propio, nunca le había caído bien la chica, pero ahora se daba cuenta que se debía a los celos que sentía en su contra porque Alex estaba cautivado con ella.

Pensaba que quizás ya era tarde para ambas, Granger ya no tendría a Malfoy, y a su vez ella estaba entregando a Alex a los brazo de la Gryffindor pensando en que asi por fin sería feliz su amigo, pero el consejo que le había dado momentos antes le estaba llegando muy hondo y se sintió culpable, habían sido sus planes los que habían propiciado eso, y al final nada le garantizaba que Hermione pudiera amar lo suficiente a Alex para hacerlo feliz, cuando ella estaba enamorada perdidamente de Draco.

Camino por el pasillo hasta un compartimento, adentro estaba Alex que lo miro preocupado al ver que lloraba, se levanto para estrechar a Sam intentando calmarla.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Le pregunto preocupado.

Podría ser que estuvieran aun enojados, que llevaran algunos días evitándose, pero a pesar de las diferencias y los problemas eran amigo, grandes amigos desde la infancia y ver tan triste y llorosa a Sam le partía el corazón a Alex, intentando calmarla la abrazaba con mayor fuerza intentando reconfortarla, pero lejos de encontrar un poco de calma la rubia lloraba con más intensidad.

-Tengo algo que contarte. -Le dijo entre lagrimas. -Se que vas a odiarme…

-Nunca te odiaría Sam. -Le interrumpió suavemente

-A ver si piensas lo mismo cuanto te cuente que he hecho. -Con la amargura en su voz la chica comenzó a hablar de manera pausada y entrecortada por el llanto.


	38. No lo Hice por Maldad

-38-

No lo hice por maldad

Sam tenía los ojos húmedos, sus pestañas estaban plagadas de lagrimas que se habían quedado atrapadas mientras se escapaban de sus lagrimales, hacia un rato que temblaba con la intensidad del momento y temerosa no se atrevía a moverse a sabiendas que en cualquier momento Alex saldría de su estupor y le gritaría.

Le consto mucho comenzar su confesión, decirle cada parte de su plan meticuloso para separa a Granger y Malfoy. Su voz se quebraba y debido a sus lágrimas se entrecortaba entre lastimeros sollozos. Pero lo había hecho sintiendo como su corazón latía con más fuerza aturdiéndola, le dijo de cómo convenció a Pansy para que hablara con sus padres sobre el buen negocio que representaba que se casara con Draco, también le hablo de Zabini y como ella hacía que por casualidad se quedara a solas con Granger haciendo que después llegara Draco para darle celos y romper su confianza.

Confeso al fin que nada sentía por Malfoy y que todo era una treta para hacer que Hermione lo dejara, pero que esta era tan ingenua y tan confiada que nunca dudaría de ella y de su amor por el rubio.

Se merecía que la odiara por estúpida, por ser tan ciega y no darse cuenta de las tonterías que estaba haciendo escusada en el amor que sentía por Alexander, pero ya era tarde para lamentaciones, lo sabía bien y solo lo confirmo cuando a pesar de que los brazos de su amigo aun la sostenían con firmeza estaba inmóvil.

Alexander estaba completamente petrificado, pensó la rubia y enterró mas su rostro en el pecho de su amigo que no había dicho ni media palabra desde que ella comenzara con su relato. Estaban a escasos minutos de llegar a la estación y ella hacía poco había terminado de contar toda cuanto tenia por decir de su aberrante comportamiento.

No estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho, su plan podía haber sido perfecto pero no había reparado en todo el daño que causaría a terceros, se cegó a esa opción buscando la felicidad del ser amado, pero cuando comprendió que todo era un error había sido demasiado tarde. Granger lloraba con profunda tristeza un amor que decía imposible y Draco no podía ser más infeliz, lo sabía cuando vio su mano herida por golpear la puerta cuando ella subía las escaleras después de haberse bañado en el servicio del piso de abajo esa mañana.

Vio en sus ojos grises un dolor tan intenso como el que había visto en los castaños ojos de la leona la noche anterior y fue entonces que una chispa de entendimiento la atravesó, abofeteándola con la crueldad de una realidad que se había negado a ver.

Porque después de ese alboroto, después de separarlos que iba a pasar si Hermione no correspondía a Alexander, tan simple como que ahora en lugar de ser solo uno el infeliz, ahora se sumaban a la lista otros cuatro más incluyéndola a ella.

-Lo siento. -Repetía sin parar.

-Eres una egoísta. -Dijo al fin separándose de Sam y tomándola por los hombros con demasiada fuerza. -Como has podido hacerles tanto daño solo por tu afán de destruir.

Sam lloraba con más fuerzas, lo único que no le había dicho era la razón que la había motivado a hacer todo aquello.

-Tienes razón. -Le dijo con nuevas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. -Soy una egoísta, una niña mimada y consentida, no merezco que me perdonen y no justifico mis acciones… pero yo crei… yo quería que tu…

-¡Que yo qué! -Grito exasperado. -Que me diera cuenta lo arpía que podía llegar a ser.

-Yo quería que fueras feliz. -Dijo con voz débil y el muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Que dices? -Pregunto con urgencia apretándola más, intentando que continuara hablando y tan alterado que no notaba que le hacía daño.

-Yo te amo. -Le dijo a penas en un susurro. -Yo siempre te he querido. -Le dijo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. -Yo quería que tú fueras feliz, quería verte sonreír de nuevo… Yo quería que consiguieras en amor de Hermione para que volvieras a ser feliz.

La soltó de repente como si quemara y dio un paso atrás intentando digerir sus palabras.

-Yo no… -Dijo titubeante.

-Tú no me quieres lo sé. -Dijo con extrema tristeza. -Y eso no cambia que te amo y que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por ti con tal de que fueras feliz, pero me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada. Hermione es buena ella me ha hecho ver que no podemos obligar a nadie a que nos corresponda y que el amor no se obliga o condiciona.

Alexander temblaba se dio la vuelta para no verla y apretaba los puños con una expresión desconcertada y confundida.

-Toda mi vida te he querido y he sido una cobarde que no tuvo el valor para confesarlo y me limite a estar a tu lado e intentar que fueras feliz, pero me he equivocado, por mucho que te quiera yo no puedo buscar esa felicidad para ti, solo tu puedes encontrarla, si eso quieres. -Dijo con voz suave. -Me equivoque y por mis errores he lastimado a personas inocentes. No me justifico de ninguna manera pero si algo vale para ti, quiero que sepas que no lo hice por maldad, lo hice por amor, quizás por un amor mal entendido y cariño mal correspondido. Lo siento, en verdad si pudiera daría marcha atrás y cambiar mis errores, pero no puedo. Supongo que tendré que vivir con eso, así como tendré que vivir sabiendo cuanto me desprecias.

La rubia salió corriendo sin esperar respuestas, corrió cuanto pudo para alejarse, acababan de llegar a la estación, no se preocupo por su equipaje solo quería perderse, no deseaba ver de nuevo esos ojos acusadores y llenos de desprecio de Alexander, del que había sido su mejor amigo de la infancia y el hombre al que mas amaba.

Alex estaba demasiado consternado por la declaración de Sam, tan aturdido por todo lo que acababa de saber que todavía no asimilaba todo lo que había pasado, le llevo un buen tiempo coordinar sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que siempre había sido correspondido por su amiga, que el era tan cobarde o incluso más que ella al no haber confesado sus sentimientos.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que esa fascinación por Granger no era real, al menos no tan real como los sentimientos que siempre había tenido hacia Sam, cuando se dio la vuelta con el corazón desembocado ante su descubrimiento era demasiado tarde la rubia no estaba.

No se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado a la estación y todos los alumnos bajaban al encuentro de sus familias que ya los esperaban en la plataforma, el mar de personas le impidió alcanzarla, solo vio una melena corta rubia perderse entre el gentío.

Por su rostro se notaba la desesperación al no haberla encontrado, aun estaba aturdido cuando una delgada mano tiro de su gabardina para llamar su atención.

-Ella lloraba, deben de ser las polillas invisibles, se meten por tus oídos y te hacen sentir muy triste. -Le dijo con un suspiro Luna.

Alexander estaba demasiado aturdido para entender media palabra de lo que decía, aunque tampoco tenía mucho sentido lo que esa extraña chica rubia de ojos azules decía.

-Siempre hay tiempo para arreglar las cosas, si soplas sobre su hombro podas hacer que las polillas se alejen lo suficiente para que se lleven su tristeza. Cuando la encuentres dile a Sam que también sobre tu hombro así los dos serán felices de nuevo. -Le termino de decir mientras tomaba su equipaje y comenzaba a caminar. -Felices fiestas. -Le dijo sonriente mientras se alejaba.

El chico no pudo sentirse más fuera de lugar pero algo en la calidez de las palabras de Luna le había dado un poco de consuelo, de alguna manera había entendido que le estaba indicando que la buscara y que estuviera a su lado para hacerla feliz. Y eso pretendía hacer, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas.

Pero a esas alturas no todo tenía remedio, en la mansión Malfoy los Parkinson al lado de Narcisa finiquitaban los últimos detalles de la fiesta de compromiso que se llevaría a cabo en los próximos días.


End file.
